Persecutions !
by Bizy
Summary: Voici le deuxieme opus de la vie d'Alex et Bobby avec leurs enfants adoptifs, Sean et Katleen. Cette suite logique de Adieu Brad, Bienvenue Katleen se déroule environ 8 ans après le premier opus cité precedemment. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Certains personnages ne sont que pure fiction de ma part. Il y a un mélange de personnages s'étant illustrés dans _Law & Order Criminal Intent, Law & Order, Law & Order Special Victim Unit _et _Third Watch._

Résumé : merci de lire **« Adieu Brad… Bienvenue Kate »** avant de continuer cette fic. J'avais déjà publié cette fic durant 2005-2006 mais, suite à de nouvelles idées développées dans une suite de cette fic, j'ai apporté de nombreuses modifications. J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible dans le réel. J'attends les previews ! 

_Persécutions !_

_Résidence des Goren_

_10 janvier_

_08 heures 24_

« Papa ! Papa ! Attends-moi ! » criait une voix enfantine depuis le premier étage d'une coquette maison en briques rouge d'un quartier résidentiel près du Yankee Stadium.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sean ? » répondit un homme, la quarantaine passée.

« Maman a dit que tu devais me laisser à l'école ce matin. Elle ne veut pas que j'aille à l'école à pied à cause toute cette neige. » Sean venait de dévaler les escaliers en vitesse.

« Sean ! Combien de fois nous t'avons demandé de descendre les escaliers calmement ! » souffla-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Goren ?... Entendu Kieth… Je vous retrouve après avoir laissé mon fils à l'école et ma fille chez la nourrice. » Bobby venait de raccrocher. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était à la tête d'une brigade des narcotiques à Manhattan. Le travail de terrain lui manquait trop. « Bon, tu es prêt, Sean ? Fais voir si j'ai tout pris… Bavoirs, biberons… J'ai tout pris » fit Bobby en vérifiant le sac à langer de Louisa. Alex et lui avaient essayé par tous les moyens d'avoir un enfant mais rien n'avait marché. Ils s'étaient alors orientés vers l'adoption. La petite Louisa, 5 mois, était entré dans la vie de la famille Goren pour Thanksgiving

« Je suis prêt ! Seulement tu as oublié de mettre sa combinaison à Louisa. » répondit Sean, emmitouflé dans son blouson et son bonnet, laissant seulement entrevoir ses yeux bleus.

« Oui… Merci. » Bobby pivota sur lui-même et retira son bébé du siège-auto pour lui passer sa combinaison. « Papa n'est pas réveillé, bien vrai Louisa ? Il a oublié de te mettre ta combinaison avec le froid qu'il fait dehors ! Il faut dire que tu m'aurais laissé dormir un peu plus… » Bobby adorait parler à sa fille qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. « Bon ça y est. On peut y aller. » Bobby ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa sortir Sean.

Sean monta dans la berline et aida son père à accrocher le siège-auto à l'arrière. Bobby surveilla que la rue était déserte lorsqu'il s'engagea et prit la direction du collège Ste Catherine. Le trajet était assez fluide. Les gens n'osaient pas prendre leurs véhicules en raison de la météo. Les chaussées étaient bien verglacées, les services de secours étaient submergés d'appels. Bobby se gara devant l'établissement scolaire où avait étudié Katleen avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'université.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 8 ans qu'Alex et Bobby étaient mariés. Durant ses dernières années, Bobby avait réussi à casser sa carapace. C'était un excellent père et un fabuleux mari d'après les dires d'Alex. Goren avait réussi à se faire de nouveaux amis, Alex et lui sortaient tous les vendredi soirs dans la mesure du possible.

Cette semaine-là, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son épouse qui était sur une enquête très épineuse. Elle avait fais beaucoup d'heures sup. et il se retrouvait souvent seul avec son fils de 10 ans et sa fille de 5 mois pour diner. Katleen avait prit son indépendance et vivait dans un appartement à Soho, dans le même immeuble que sa meilleure amie rencontrée à l'université de Boston. Bobby parlait de ses enfants avec beaucoup de pudeur. Sa famille était son jardin secret.

Alex et lui avaient fais un pacte lorsque Bobby avait décidé de retourner sur le terrain : ils devaient toujours faire passer leur famille avant tout et ne jamais laisser les enfants seuls.

« A ce soir, P'pa ! » lança Sean en sortant de la voiture.

« A ce soir. Qui vient te chercher cet après-midi ? » s'enquit Bobby en retenant Sean.

« Je crois que c'est Kate. Mme Micelli a appelé Maman pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me prendre à la fin des cours et que quelqu'un devait venir prendre Louisa avant 16 heures. » expliqua l'enfant.

« Entendu. Je risque de rentrer tard. Alors tu promets de ne pas faire ta tête de cochon et d'aider ta sœur à préparer le salon pour demain. » Bobby alluma la radio et se positionna sur le canal de la police.

« Super ! Comme ça on fera ensemble le puzzle que Kate m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire ! Au fait, tu m'as acheté quoi ? » Sean jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée du collège où ses amis l'attendaient.

« Surprise ! Je t'aime, Sean… » La dernière citation de Bobby resta figée. Sean venait de claquer la portière, il n'avait pas laissé finir Bobby.

Goren fit un appel radio pour dire qu'il déposait sa fille chez la nourrice et se rendait au 417 Barclay Street. Il était pensif, il avait complètement oublié d'acheter un cadeau à Sean pour ses 10 ans. C'était la première fois en 8 ans qu'il oubliait… Il fallait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête ces temps-ci. Il voulait mettre fin à un important trafic de drogue qui polluait Manhattan et Louisa ne faisait pas ses nuits depuis une semaine.

Jusqu'à présent, son équipe avait arrêté les petits bras et ils commençaient à gravir les échelons qui les séparer du patron du trafic, un certain José Dominguez, colombien, armateur de son état. Bobby s'était juré d'avoir sa tête.

En arrivant à un feu rouge, il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Eames, j'écoute. »

« Alex, c'est moi. Tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas pu… Désolée… Cette nuit, nous avons enfin coffrés ce fumier… Et toi, ça va ? Louisa t'a laissé dormir cette nuit ? » demanda Alex, la voix fatiguée.

« Ça va… Louisa confond toujours autant la nuit et le jour avec moi. Tu me manques, tu sais. Si je trouve un moment, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble chez Carruci's ? » Bobby avait redémarré et avait branché son kit mains libres afin de parler tranquillement à Alex.

« Pourquoi pas. Sean va bien ? Il a bien pris son bonnet et son écharpe ? » s'inquiéta Alex qui connaissait son fils.

« Oui. Il a prit son gros blouson. Il m'a dit que Katleen venait le prendre à la sortie des cours. C'est Kate qui va chercher la petite chez la nourrice ? Au fait, tu as acheté le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sean ? »

« Non pas encore, je pense que je le ferai avant de récupérer notre puce. Bobby, je dois te laisser. Jack vient d'arriver pour inculper notre détenu. Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure… » Alex ne finit pas sa phrase car Bobby avait raccroché.

_417 Barclay Street_

_09 heures 16_

« Salut les gars ! » annonça Bobby en rentrant dans une voiture banalisée où l'attendait deux de ses hommes.

« B'jour chef ! Les enfants sont arrivés à bon port ? Vous avez une sale tête ! Mal dormi ? » demanda un des inspecteurs qui se nommait Ben Kramer.

« Oui ! Louisa ne m'aura pas laissé de répit cette semaine… Quand je suis seul à la maison avec elle et Sean, elle fait la foire, et lorsqu'Alex ou Kate sont là, elle est sage comme une image… Elle ne pleure pas, ne réclame pas qu'on la porte » Bobby se frottait les mains pour se réchauffer. « Keith, ton fils a bien 11 ans ? »

« Oui. Laissez-moi deviner… C'est l'anniversaire de Sean et vous avez oublié son cadeau, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui… » murmura Bobby honteux.

« Voyons… J'ai offert à Ricky un vélo pour son 10ème anniversaire. Vous pensiez à quoi, chef ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Sean se passionne pour beaucoup de choses… Alex ne veut pas voir de console de jeux à la maison. Katleen achète des puzzles. Mes beaux-parents veulent lui ouvrir un compte à la banque… Je ne sais pas quoi acheter. »

« Pardon, chef… Est-ce que Sean a une gourmette ou une plaque d'identité ? Je sais que les garçons ne mettent pas beaucoup de bijoux mais quelque chose avec son prénom peut lui plaire. J'ai pas raison, Keith ? »

« C'est vrai… Il n'a qu'une médaille de baptême ! Pendant la pause de midi, j'irai d'un saut dans une bijouterie lui acheter une gourmette. » Bobby était heureux d'avoir enfin une bonne idée pour l'anniversaire de Sean. « Bon, si on en revenait à nos lascars. Il y a eu du mouvement depuis que vous avez relayé Finney et Davis ? »

« Non. Dominguez est arrivé à la même heure que d'habitude mais en galante compagnie. Depuis, il est toujours dans son bureau. Ses deux gorilles n'ont pas bougés non plus. C'est à se demander s'il n'ait pas au courant de notre présence… »

« Finney a dit qu'il y avait pas eu de mouvements durant toute la nuit. Même pas un chat qui se baladait. » rajouta Ben.

« Tiens ? Dominguez a dû transférer ses affaires dans un autre lieu. » Bobby était pensif, cela faisait des mois qu'il voulait mettre fin aux agissements de ce ponte de la drogue. « On lève la surveillance, les gars. Vous rentrez au bureau et moi pendant ce temps, je vais voir mon indic. »

« Bien, patron. » firent Keith et Ben lorsque leur patron sortit de la voiture.

_10 heures 26_

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil en direction des gardes du corps de Dominguez qui le dévisageaient. L'un d'eux lui fit un signe assez équivoque auquel Bobby ne prêta pas attention. Il monta dans sa voiture et pris la direction de l'Empire State Building. Les New-Yorkais commençaient à s'aventurer dehors. Goren se gara face au gratte-ciel et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Les gens allaient et venaient. Bobby prit le premier ascenseur vide. Bobby était seul avec le groom.

« Quel étage, Monsieur ? » demanda le groom.

« Le dernier. » répondit Bobby en s'adossant à la paroi de la cabine, les bras croisés. Il leva légèrement les yeux et remarqua une caméra de surveillance. « Alors Marty, tu voulais me voir, il parait ? »

« Oui, faites comme si vous lisiez un papier. J'ai aperçu un des hommes de main de Dominguez dans le hall. Faisons comme si on ne se connaissait pas. » proposa l'indic de Goren.

« D'accord. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? » Bobby faisait mine d'inspecter l'ascenseur.

« Dominguez est au courant de votre planque sur le port. Il l'a apprit hier. D'autre part, il a demandé à ses hommes de vous filer le train à vous et à vos collègues. Un des gars qui travaille sur le chantier m'a dit qu'il y avait de nombreuses photos de flics en uniforme et en civil… Ça sent le roussi, Cap'taine. »

« Des photos ? Tu sais quel genre de photos ? » Bobby continuait de faire son jeu dans l'ascenseur.

« Des photos prises sur le vif. Il y avait des photos d'enfants, de femmes autour d'une photo prise près de Ste Catherine. D'après ce que l'on m'a dis aussi, Dominguez va lancer un contrat sur vous et vos collègues si vous ne lâchez pas prise. Il parait que vous êtes pas le seul à vous intéresser à lui… Il a des hommes influents dans sa poche. Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterai tout de suite. »

« Tu as bien dis Ste Catherine, tu parles de l'église ou du collège ? » commença à s'inquiéter Bobby.

« Le collège. Dominguez a inscrit son fils là-bas. Il parait qu'il est très paranoïaque en ce qui concerne les amis de son fils. »

« Merci pour ses infos, Marty. » Bobby mimait une remarque concernant l'entretien de l'ascenseur puis il quitta la cabine et alla se poster devant la vue de New York. « Qui me dit qu'il ne mettra pas son contrat à exécution… Qui peut s'intéresser à lui ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » pensa Bobby, les yeux dans le vague.

Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était presque onze heures. Il lui restait une petite heure pour passer chez le bijoutier et retrouver Alex chez Carruci's. Il appela l'ascenseur rapide. En arrivant dans le hall, il vit que l'homme de Dominguez attendait dans un fauteuil. Robert le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il traversa rapidement l'avenue pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il appela Alex pour lui dire qu'ils se retrouvaient vers 12 heures 30 chez Carruci's et alla en direction de Soho. Katleen travaillait dans un cabinet d'architectes depuis quelques mois, et elle avait souvent mentionnée une petite bijouterie qui se trouvait à deux pas de son bureau. Goren savait qu'il ne verrait pas Katleen ce jour-là car elle devait visiter un chantier Staten Island. Il se gara face à la bijouterie, avant de sortir de son véhicule, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et le pick-up noir qui le suivait avait disparu.

Bobby choisit de prendre une médaille à Sean. Il acheta aussi une chaine assortie et attendit que le bijoutier grave ce que Bobby avait écrit sur un morceau de papier. Goren surveillait la rue. Il appela ses hommes pour les prévenir de ce qu'il arrêtait l'enquête concernant Dominguez. Il appela le procureur en charge de l'affaire et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait vis-à-vis de l'enquête sur Dominguez. A contrecœur, Bobby avait exprimé sa décision de laisser l'enquête là. Il ne voulait pas que Dominguez puisse atteindre son but en lançant un contrat.

_12 heures 15_

Alex attendait chez Carruci's. Malgré les nuits blanches répétées de la semaine, elle avait plutôt bonne mine. La fatigue était pesante mais elle en avait vu d'autres comme celle-ci. Elle était plongée dans le _New York Times_ lorsque Bobby arriva au restaurant. Il se plaça derrière elle.

« Tu ne savais pas que tu étais le meilleur flic de New York ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Eames qui sursauta.

« Si… Mais il parait que je suis aussi l'épouse la plus chanceuse de New York… » railla-t-elle en embrassant Bobby.

« Ah ? Tant mieux pour moi alors Mme Goren. » Bobby regardait Alex intensément. « Je pensais que tu étais le lieutenant le plus sexy de Manhattan… On va manger ? »

« Oui. J'ai une faim de loup ! » Alex prit la main de Bobby et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle.

Durant le déjeuner, Alex et Bobby échangèrent leurs points de vue concernant le comportement de leur bébé. Goren ne fit pas part à sa femme de son inquiétude face aux photos prises par quelqu'un qui travaillait pour Dominguez. De son côté, cela faisait longtemps qu'Alex n'avait pas vu Bobby aussi soucieux… Goren avait reçu un appel du procureur pendant son tête à tête avec Alex. Il devait se rendre au bureau du procureur fédéral à 14 heures 30. En partant, il embrassa Alex et lui confia le cadeau de Sean qu'il avait peur de perdre. Il lui promit d'être chez eux pour le dîner…

_20 heures 35_

Une berline grise de la police s'arrêta devant la demeure d'Alex et Bobby. Une femme noire d'une quarantaine d'années descendit suivit d'un homme en uniforme. La femme appuya sur la sonnette. Katleen ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Katleen, ses longs cheveux auburn et ondulés tombant nonchalamment sur ses frêles épaules.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. J'aurai souhaité parler Alexandra Eames-Goren. » répondit la femme policier.

« Une minute. Je vais la chercher. Entrez au chaud. » proposa la jeune femme. « Alex, tu peux venir ? On te demande. »

« J'arrive ! » La voix d'Alexandra résonna depuis la cuisine. Elle s'était changée. Elle avait mis un bas de jogging gris et un tee-shirt de la police de New York et tenait sa petite fille dans les bras. « Anita ? Comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit Eames en voyant sa collègue.

« Je vais bien. Alexandra, il faudrait que je vous parle… » fit le lieutenant Van Buren en faisant le tour de la maison des yeux. « Est-ce que l'on peut parler seule à seule ? »

« Oui. Allons dans le salon. » Alex était inquiète. Elle se tourna vers Kate. « Tu peux finir de manger avec Sean et faire son rot à ta sœur ? Je mangerai avec Bobby. »

Katleen acquiesça, prit le bébé et alla dans la cuisine finir son repas. Katleen trouva bizarre que la police vienne à une heure si tardive. Alex proposa un fauteuil à Anita et à l'agent de police.

« Alors, Anita. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Jack qui vous envoie ? » Alex n'osait pas poser la bonne question.

« Non, Alex… Il y a une heure, les inspecteurs Green et Peterson ont été appelé sur les lieux d'un accident. D'après les premiers éléments qui sont parvenus au central, une voiture aurait délibérément foncée sur un piéton près du commissariat du 8ème district. En arrivant sur les lieux, Green a reconnu la victime… » Anita fut coupée par Alex.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Bobby devait passer la journée au bureau du procureur fédéral… »

« Je suis désolée, Alex. Mais il s'agit bien de Bobby… Il a été transporté à St Luke dans un état grave. A cette heure avancée de la soirée, il y a peu de témoins. Les quelques passants présents ont tous dis la même chose : une grosse voiture sombre a déboulé d'on ne sait où et à foncer à une vitesse folle sur le capitaine Goren. » expliqua le lieutenant Van Buren.

« Il faut que j'aille là-bas… Je ne comprends pas… » Alex s'était mise à trembler. Elle ne réalisait pas.

« Voulez-vous que l'on appelle quelqu'un ? » Anita s'était assise près d'Alex et avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle.

« Non. Katleen va rester ici pour garder son frère et sa sœur. Pouvez-vous me conduire à l'hôpital, Anita ? Je ne me sens pas le courage de conduire. » Alex respira un bon coup. Elle se leva et entra dans la cuisine. « Nous pouvons y aller… » Alex était ressortie, suivie de Kate. « Katleen, tu devrais coucher Louisa et Sean. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. » Alex avait enfilé un gros pull et son manteau.

_21 heures 21_

La voiture du lieutenant Van Buren venait de s'arrêter devant l'entrée des urgences de Saint Luke. La salle d'attente grouillait de monde. Deakins et l'équipe de Bobby étaient présents. Ils allèrent à la rencontre d'Eames qui avait les yeux rougis. Anita alla prévenir l'infirmière, responsable du service que l'épouse du capitaine Goren venait d'arriver.

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Alex… » murmura Deakins en prenant son ancien inspecteur dans les bras. « Goren est un battant. Tu verras, il va s'en sortir. » Deakins tentait de réconforter Alex.

« Le capitaine Deakins a raison, Madame… Notre capitaine va sortir d'ici dans quelques jours » Keith avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Alexandra.

« Lieutenant Eames ? » demanda une femme en blouse blanche. « Je suis le Dr Chen. Puis-je vous parler en privé ? »

« Euh… Oui. » Alex se desserra de l'accolade de Deakins. « Je vous suis, docteur. »

_21 heures 31_

« Lieutenant Eames… » commença le médecin.

« Appelez-moi Alexandra ou Mme Goren. Lieutenant, c'est pour le travail. » Alex fit un léger sourire.

« Entendu. Mme Goren, je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de votre mari à son arrivée aux urgences. Comme on a dû vous le dire, votre mari a été très violemment renversé par un véhicule. D'après les dires de certains témoins, votre époux aurait été projeté en l'air avant de retomber très lourdement à terre ce qui explique les multiples fractures dont il est victime. A son arrivée ici, votre époux avait déjà fait un premier arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance. Peu de temps après que nous l'ayons pris en charge il a fait un nouvel arrêt. Au bout de 5 minutes, nous avons réussi à le réanimer. Les radios pratiquées aux urgences, on montrait qu'il avait, aussi, un important traumatisme crânien. J'ai envoyé votre mari au service de neurochirurgie une fois que nous l'avons stabilisé. »

« Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène combien de temps ? » demanda Alex qui se cramponnait au fauteuil.

« 1 à 2 minutes… peut être moins… le Dr Kingston, le neurochirurgien, pourra vous en dire davantage. » Le Dr Chen se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Paula, peux-tu accompagner Mme Goren au 4ème étage dans le service du Dr Kingston ? » Chen se retourna vers Alex qui était toute blanche. « Je vais prévenir le service que vous arrivez… »

Alex remercia le médecin de la tête et suivit l'infirmière qui avait entouré les épaules d'Eames. D'un signe du regard, Eames avait signifié à ses collègues qu'elle ne voulait pas être accompagnée. Paula essaya de rassurer Alex en lui disant que Kingston était un excellent chirurgien. Une infirmière du service invita Alex dans le bureau du Dr Kingston. Eames prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours craint ce jour. Elle se remémora la semaine passée à croiser Bobby, leur déjeuner un peu plus tôt. Elle n'entendit pas le médecin rentrait.

« Mme Goren ? » demanda une voix féminine.

« Oui ! » fit Alexandra en sursautant. « Vous devez être le Dr Kingston. » Alex s'était levée et faisait face à une femme en tenue de bloc, ses cheveux frisés rassemblés en chignon sous sa coiffe.

« Exact. Mon assistante m'a dit que vous étiez dans mon bureau. Vous avez vu le Dr Chen aux urgences ? » s'enquit la jeune femme médecin.

« Oui. Le Dr Chen m'a dit que Bobby souffrait de nombreuses fractures dont un trauma crânien… »

« D'accord… Je pense que ma collègue a dû vous dire que votre époux avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques et que le second l'avait privé d'oxygène ? » Kingston s'était assise aux côtés d'Alex.

« Oui. Mais elle n'a pas su me dire combien de temps son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène… » Eames n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains comme pour se réchauffer ou calmer les tremblements résultant de son stress.

« Mr Goren a dû être privé d'oxygène au moins une minute. Le manque d'oxygène et les différentes lésions à son cerveau font que son état est très préoccupant voire désespéré… » lâcha le médecin dans un souffle. « Pour le moment, nous notons toujours une activité cérébrale ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Malheureusement, votre mari est dans le coma. Ce coma peut durer quelques heures, quelques jours, des semaines, des mois… Je ne peux rien affirmer. Il m'ait difficile de vous dire quelles pourront être les séquelles à la sortie de son coma. Le secteur cérébral qui fait fonctionner la mobilité a été durement touchée. On m'a apporté les clichés radios pris en bas. » Kingston se leva et se dirigea vers son tableau radiologique et appliqua les radios.

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, docteur… » avoua Alex, fatiguée.

« Regardez… Là, on voit nettement les fractures nettes sur ses bras… » Kingston se saisit de ses lunettes et regarda plus près les clichés pris du thorax. « Le choc a dû être d'une violence inouïe, Mme Eames. Je vois plusieurs fractures au niveau de ses vertèbres. Je vais demander à ce qu'on lui fasse un scanner dès qu'il ira mieux. Je ne veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. »

« D'accord… Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » renifla Alex. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant le médecin.

« Oui mais pas plus d'une demi-heure. Il faut que vous enfiliez une tenue médicale et un masque de protection. Je vous accompagne, c'est l'heure de ma tournée. » Le Dr Kingston emmena Alex dans le vestiaire pour les visiteurs de patients en réanimation.

_22 heures 17_

Alex retint son souffle en voyant Bobby allongé là, entouré de machines complexes. Bobby qui était si fort, si imposant se trouvait dans ce lit, immobile, faible. Son visage poupin était défiguré par des égratignures, des coupures ; un énorme hématome finissait de déformer son doux visage. Eames n'osait pas le toucher. C'était une vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à elle. Elle pensa aux enfants… Sean allait vouloir venir voir Bobby mais cette vision terrifiante risquait de le traumatiser. Katleen viendrait le voir même contre l'avis d'Alex… Elle n'attendit pas que le Dr Kingston lui dise qu'il était l'heure de partir, elle quitta précipitamment la salle sous le regard inquiet de l'équipe médicale. Elle courut aux toilettes et finit par vomir.

« Mme Goren ? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. En cas de changement, on vous appellera. » Le Dr Kingston se tenait derrière Alex en lui tendant un papier pour s'essuyer.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux enfants ?... » Alex était blanche, son regard était vide. « On devait fêter l'anniversaire de notre fils demain matin… Vous parlez d'un cadeau de lui annoncer que son père ne sera pas là comme promis… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je vais demander un taxi pour qu'on vous raccompagne chez vous. » Kingston entourait les épaules d'Alex en la conduisant au service des urgences.

_23 heures 01_

Davis s'était proposé pour ramener Alex chez elle. Il en profita pour lui demander ce que le médecin lui avait dis. Tout le monde l'était. Tout le monde savait que l'amour qui unissait Robert et Alexandra Goren était fort mais personne ne pouvait assurer à 100 qu'il était capable de balayer des tempêtes… En arrivant devant leur petite maison, elle remarqua que la lumière du salon était allumée. Elle remercia l'inspecteur de Bobby et ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée. Elle trouva Kate en train de travailler sur son ordinateur portable. Le courant d'air frais fit frissonner la jeune fille qui se retourna et ferma l'ordinateur.

« Tu ne dors pas Kate ? » demanda Alex d'une voix lasse en quittant son épais manteau.

« Non, j'ai du travail et Louisa n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Où est Bobby ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en débranchant son ordinateur portable.

« Katleen, assis-toi… Bobby… » Alex respira un grand coup. C'était une épreuve pour elle que d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Kate. « Bobby est à l'hôpital… C'est pour cela que le lieutenant Van Buren est venu ici en début de soirée… » Alex tenait les mains de sa fille adoptive.

« Mais… Il va bien, non ? » Katleen commençait à sentir une peur incroyable l'envahir.

« Katleen, ma chérie… Bobby est dans un état désespéré… » Alex ne put retenir ses larmes, son corps tremblait. « Une voiture lui a foncé dessus… Il n'a pas pu l'éviter… Kate, j'ai si peur… » Alexandra serra très fort Kate qui était, aussi, en larmes.

« Il est fort, tu sais… Dans quelques jours, il va se réveiller et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » Kate avait pris le visage de sa mère adoptive dans les mains et esquissa un léger sourire.

« J'aimerai tant que tu ais raison, Kate… J'ai vu les clichés radios pris à son arrivée aux urgences… Le salaud qui lui a foncé dessus à bien travailler ! Bobby a des multiples fractures, il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques après l'accident dont l'un a été plus long et a privé son cerveau d'oxygène. » Alex sentait les larmes remonter.

« Je te promets, Maman. Papa va revenir, tôt ou tard, il se réveillera… Il ne nous abandonnera jamais… » Katleen avait laissé échapper les mots « Maman » et « Papa ». Elle appelait très rarement Alexandra et Bobby de la sorte.

« Ma chérie, j'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison. Louisa et Sean ont besoin de grandir avec leur père… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ton frère ? On devait fêter son anniversaire demain… Bobby le lui avait promis en le laissant à l'école ce matin. »

« C'est certain que Sean va très mal encaisser la nouvelle. Papa est son modèle, il va tomber de haut quand tu vas lui dire mais tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire la stricte vérité… »

« Sean voudra aller voir Bobby à l'hôpital, tout comme toi… Enfin, je ne te force pas… On ne peut pas rester longtemps auprès de lui ni même être nombreux à son chevet. Je ne suis pas sûre que les enfants soient autorisés à venir. » Alex s'était levée et regardée la neige tomber.

« Tu aviseras en fonction. Par contre, il serait plus raisonnable que l'on aille se coucher. Il faut être en forme même si Louisa ne nous laisse pas beaucoup dormir. » Katleen avait rejoint sa mère vers les escaliers, le bébé s'était remit à pleurer.

« Je n'arriverai pas à dormir même si je réussis à endormir la petite… » répondit Eames d'une voix lasse en vérifiant que Sean dormait paisiblement.

« Il faut que tu dormes un peu. La journée sera longue. Tu veux que je prenne Louisa avec moi ? » proposa la jeune fille en regardant Alex berçait son bébé.

« Non, ça ira. Merci ma chérie. » répondit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire avant de recoucher Louisa et de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Alex prit la chemise du pyjama de Bobby et l'enfila. Elle respira le haut en rentrant dans le grand lit, vide. Elle n'arriva pas à se retenir et fondit en larmes. Elle attrapa son oreiller et enfonça son visage rond dedans pour étouffer ses pleurs afin de ne pas réveiller sa fille qui commençait à s'endormir.

_Samedi 11 janvier_

_08 heures 13_

Sean regardait son radio-réveil depuis un bon moment déjà. Il était très excité à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des voix dans le couloir la nuit dernière pendant que sa petite sœur pleurait mais il n'en était pas certain. Il attendit de voir « 08 heures 15 » s'affichait pour sauter de son lit, ouvrir rapidement les persiennes, courir aussi vite que possible dans la chambre de Bobby et Alex.

« Bonjour ! C'est moi ! » s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, les yeux fermés.

Il était déjà rentré une fois alors que ses parents étaient en pleine séances de câlins et caresses… Depuis il fermait les yeux en entrant afin de laisser le temps à Alex de revêtir un peignoir ou un tee-shirt. Seulement ce matin, personne n'était là. Le grand lit était impeccable comme s'il n'avait pas été défait. Aucuns habits ne trainaient par terre ou sur les chaises. Les stores étaient levés, laissant apparaître un faible soleil hivernal.

« Bizarre… » se dit-il en voyant que toutes les pièces de l'étage étaient vides. « Maman ? P'pa ? Kate ? » appela Sean en descendant les escaliers lentement.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea dans la cuisine d'où émanait des voix et des gazouillis. Il entra à pas de loup et surprit Alex et Katleen en pleine conversation. Toutes deux sursautèrent.

« Sean ! » fit Alex en sursautant. « Tu es déjà debout ? »

« B'jour Man » répondit Sean en embrassant sa mère sur la joue et il alla faire de même à ses sœurs. « T'as oublié qu'on avait dit que j'ouvrirai mes cadeaux au p'tit déj' ? »

« Non, je n'avais pas oublié. Je pensais que tu aurais pu en profiter pour dormir un peu plus… »

« J'avais plu sommeil de toute façon. Papa est où ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en enfournant une tartine dans sa petite bouche.

« Finissons de déjeuner. On ouvrira tes cadeaux après, p'tite tête. » lâcha la jeune fille en voyant qu'Alexandra était mal à l'aise.

« T'as raison. L'odeur du café fera peut-être arriver papa plus vite. » Sean avait fini sa tartine et s'attaqua à son bol de chocolat.

Alex sentait les larmes remontait lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maisonnée. Elle se leva, le bébé dans ses bras, et revint avec un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

« Bonjour papy ! » s'écria Sean en s'essuyant la bouche avant de sauter vers son grand-père.

« Bonjour mon grand ! Tu as bien dormi ? Il parait que Miss Loulou fait la foire toutes les nuits en ce moment. » s'enquit John Eames en embrassant son petit-fils et alla faire de même envers Katleen.

« J'ai bien dormi, et puis Louisa est encore un bébé, c'est normal qu'elle pleure. Je suis trop excité à l'idée d'ouvrir mes cadeaux ! » Sean était retourné vers la table de la cuisine pour débarrasser ses affaires. « Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Je croyais qu'on allait vous voir, mamy et toi, demain midi ? »

« Il y a un changement de programme, Sean. Grand-père est venu vous chercher, Louisa et toi, pour que vous passiez le week-end chez lui. » expliqua Katleen.

« Mais moi je veux pas ! Papa m'avait promis qu'on commencerait ton puzzle ce matin et qu'on passerait la journée à la patinoire tous ensemble ! » Sean commençait à crier sur sa mère et sa sœur.

« On ira à la patinoire un autre jour, mon chéri. » tenta de dire Alex en asseyant le bébé dans le transat.

« NON ! Je reste ici. Je suis sûr que papa sera d'accord pour que je reste ici. » Sean s'était jeté dans le fauteuil de Bobby, les bras croisés.

« N'en rajoute pas, Sean ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! » s'énerva Kate en attrapant son petit frère par le bras. « Va t'habiller ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« NON ! Maman ! Dis-lui de me laisser tranquille ! » Sean commençait à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée, Sean. Kate a raison, va t'habiller en vitesse. » Alex s'était approcher de son fils.

« Laissez les filles. Je vais aller chercher ses habits. Vous allez être en retard. » affirma John.

« Merci papy. Vous allez où ? Pourquoi vous ne m'emmener pas ? » Sean s'était calmé et regardé intensément Alex de ses grands yeux bleus.

« On peut pas t'emmener, mon chéri. Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à venir. » Alex passait sa main dans les cheveux blond du jeune garçon.

« Encore un truc d'adulte ? Et papa, il est où ? Vous m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi il est pas avec nous… » Sean regardait les larmes coulaient sur le visage de sa mère.

« Sean… Tu te rappelles des gens qui sont venus ici hier soir ? » demanda Alex d'une voix fébrile.

« Oui. Je me souviens très bien de la dame, c'est Anita. Elle est déjà venue manger à la maison. »

« C'est ça, mon cœur. Anita est venue me chercher parce que… » Alex respira un bon coup. « Ton papa s'est fait renverser par une voiture hier soir… Il est à l'hôpital… Il dort pour le moment… » Alex prit Sean dans ses bras.

« C'est pas vrai ! Papa est pas à l'hôpital ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! » Sean grimpa dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

« Sean ! » cria Katleen en tentant de le rattraper.

« Va-t-en ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! » Le garçon hurlait sa douleur en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Laisses, Kate. » fit John Eames en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa petite-fille. « Sean, c'est grand-père… Ouvre-moi la porte… »

« T'es tout seul ? » demanda l'enfant en entrebâillant la porte.

« Oui. Katleen est descendue aider ta mère à préparer Louisa. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, grand-père ? Papa me dit toujours de faire attention en traversant, pourquoi il n'a pas regardé ? » Sean pleurait tout en s'habillant.

« Il n'a pas vu la voiture… Il allait monter dans sa voiture quand le chauffard l'a fauché près du commissariat. » John Eames en profitait pour préparer les affaires de son petit-fils pour le week-end.

« Tu crois pas que c'est quelqu'un que Papa voulait mettre en prison qui l'a percuté ? Hier, il a dis à ses hommes de l'attendre à une planque… » Sean avait séché ses larmes et suivait son grand-père dans le couloir.

« Je ne pense pas, mon grand. Ça peut être n'importe qui… Avant de partir, je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Kate et de ta Maman. »

« D'accord… » fit Sean ennuyé d'avoir causé de la peine à sa mère et à sa sœur. « Pardon Maman… Je suis désolé, Kate. J'aurai pas du m'énerver… » Sean embrassa sa sœur et serra fort dans ses bras Alex qui lui caressa la tête.

« Je te promets qu'on t'appellera en sortant de l'hôpital. Avant que tu partes, je te donne ça. » Alex tendit un petit paquet à son jeune fils.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Papa qui te l'a acheté hier matin. Il me l'avait laissé hier midi quand nous avons déjeuné ensemble après mon service. Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait que tu l'ouvres avant de partir chez tes grands-parents… » Alex retenait ses larmes tant bien que mal pendant que Sean ouvrait délicatement le petit paquet.

« Wouha ! Comme c'est beau ! Regardez ce que Papa m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire ! » Sean avait retrouvé son magnifique sourire. « Une médaille avec mon signe astro et une chaine ! Tiens… Il y a quelque chose d'écrit derrière… _A Sean, mon petit rayon de soleil. Ton Papa qui t'aime_… » Le silence venait de retomber dans le salon de la famille Goren.

« Tu veux que je te la mette autour du cou ? » proposa Katleen.

« Oui… Je la garderai tout contre mon cœur. Comme ça Papa se réveillera plus vite. » L'enfant tendit son cadeau à sa sœur.

« Vous devriez y aller maintenant. Louisa a prit son biberon à 7 heures 45. Je ne sais pas quel est le trafic d'ici au New Jersey… Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle réclame pendant le trajet… » fit Alex en protégeant le siège-auto de sa fille avec une housse qui ne laissait apparaître que sa tête.

« Tu as raison. Dès que vous avez du nouveau sur l'état de Bobby ou celui qui l'a renversé, n'hésitez pas téléphoner l'une ou l'autre. » John remit sa veste et pris le siège-auto, Sean le suivit avec les sacs. En arrivant à la voiture, ils dirent au revoir de la main à Alexandra et Katleen.

« Quelle heure est-il Kate ? » demanda Alex en fermant la porte.

« Il est… 09 heures 30. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour aller à l'hôpital, Man ? » demanda la jeune fille en fermant les rideaux du salon.

« Si mais je voudrais passer au commissariat avant d'aller voir Bobby. » Alex s'appliquait un léger rouge à lèvres pour lui donner bonne mine.

« Lequel ? Celui de Papa ? Le tien ? » Katleen arrangea sa coiffure devant le miroir du vestibule.

« Je voulais parler de celui d'Anita. Je voudrais savoir ce que les inspecteurs présents hier soir ont trouvé comme indices. Ensuite, je ferrai un tour à mon bureau et à celui de Bobby pour récupérer ses affaires. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse fouiller dans son ordinateur. »

« D'accord… Dis, qui sont les inspecteurs qui ont été appelé hier soir après l'accident ? »

« Euh… Les inspecteurs Green et Peterson. Je ne connais pas Peterson mais j'en ai entendu parler. C'est un bon flic mais c'est encore un bleu. Bobby et moi avions rencontré Green lors d'une enquête. Ce gars est très sympa. D'après ce que je sais c'est un très bon élément mais il a un caractère assez explosif… »

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, je t'attendrai dans la voiture… Tu sais combien je n'aime pas aller dans un commissariat que je ne connais pas… » répondit la jeune femme en se cachant de sa mère.

Alex et Katleen prirent la voiture de service d'Eames car Katleen n'avait pas pris sa voiture la veille. La neige avait commencé à fondre, les passants étaient plus nombreux que la veille. Les embouteillages revenaient petit à petit. Alex se gara devant le commissariat et laissa Kate.

_10 heures 07_

Eames arriva dans le service du Lieutenant Van Buren. Jack Mc Coy était présent. Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut de l'arrivée d'Alexandra. Cette dernière frappa et attendit d'entendre qu'on l'invite à rentrer dans le bureau.

« Alexandra ! Entrez ! Comment va le capitaine ? » demanda Anita.

« L'hôpital ne m'a pas appelé donc il n'a pas dû y avoir de nouveaux soucis pendant la nuit. » Alex s'assit à côté de Mc Coy.

« Je suis désolé, Alex, pour ce qui est arrivé à Bobby. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas… » dit-il en posant une main sur Alex.

« Merci, Jack. Pour le moment, je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir. Mon père est venu chercher Sean et Louisa pour le week-end. » répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Je vous promets que mon bureau fera tout pour que le chauffard qui l'a fauché soit jugé et condamné. » affirma Jack.

« J'ai retourné tout ça dans mon esprit depuis que j'ai quitté mon mari et je ne vois pas 36 solutions à ce qui est arrivé. La personne qui a fait cela connaissait les habitudes de Bobby ou le suivait… J'ai déjeuné avec lui, hier midi, et je l'ai trouvé soucieux… »

_Pendant ce temps…_

Katleen en avait marre de rester dans la voiture. Elle sortit et s'accouda au véhicule. Elle regardait un point fixe sur le trottoir et se remémora les événements de la nuit précédente et du début de matinée… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui arrivait, des doutes, la peur l'envahissaient. Elle ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui s'approcha lentement vers elle.

« Kitty ? » demanda une voix masculine.

« Ed… » fit la jeune femme en sursautant.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir dans ce quartier… »

« Je suis venue accompagner ma mère… » Katleen n'osait pas regarder Ed dans les yeux.

« Ah… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé hier soir mais je savais que tu étais avec tes parents… Et si j'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu. Avec mon collègue, on a été appelés sur un accident qui ressemble plus à une tentative de meurtre qu'un banal accident de la circulation pour moi. Et toi, ta soirée ? » Ed s'était aussi assit sur le capot de la voiture.

« Calme… Trop calme sauf si on compte les pleurs de Louisa une grande partie de la soirée et la nuit… » Kate continuait de regarder son point fixe.

« D'accord… Au fait, je n'ai jamais osé te demander… » Ed hésitait et se tenait à nouveau devant Katleen. « Tu as un lien de parenté avec le capitaine Robert Goren ? »

« Oui… » murmura-t-elle.

« Non ? » demanda-t-il, l'air à demi-soulagé.

« Si. C'est mon père. » Katleen avait eu enfin le courage de regarder Ed dans les yeux.

« Oh ! Kitty, je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi… » Ed prit Kate dans ses bras pour la réconforter. « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler de jour comme de nuit. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi au lieu de rester à Soho… »

« Merci Eddie. Mais pour le moment, je crois que je vais rester chez mes parents. Ma mère a dû mal à ne pas pleurer, Sean nous a fait une grosse crise ce matin… Tu sais que ce matin, on devait fêter son anniversaire… Vu les événements, on ne peut pas. Mon grand-père est venu du New Jersey pour récupérer les petits pour le week-end. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autres… N'hésites surtout pas à m'appeler… » Eddie avait pris le visage de Katleen entre les mains pour la faire sourire.

« Ma mère arrive, Ed… Personne n'est au courant pour nous… Enfin, je l'ai dis à mon grand-père… » Katleen avait les yeux brillants.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant… Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre époux. Je présentais mon sincère soutien à votre fille et je vous assure que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez à m'appeler. » fit Ed en tendant sa carte.

« Merci, Inspecteur Green. Je crois que votre coéquipier vous attend… » renchérit Alex en acceptant la carte.

« Heu… Oui… » Green s'éloigna vers le commissariat après avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Kate.

« Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi, Kate. » s'amusa à dire Alex.

« Que t'as dis Anita ? » Katleen changea de sujet de conversation.

« Son service a été dessaisi de l'affaire. Ils ont tout transmis à Ross, de la section criminelle. On va récupérer les affaires de Bobby au commissariat du 8ème district. On ne va pas à mon commissariat. On n'a pas suffisamment le temps aujourd'hui. »

Alex se faufila entre les voitures pour arriver au commissariat de Bobby. Les agents à l'entrée la saluèrent et lui exprimèrent tout leur soutien dans cette épreuve. En arrivant au service des stups, le calme régnait, seules les sonneries des téléphones brisaient le silence. Elle fut accueillie par Brendan Finney, un jeune inspecteur prometteur et intègre tout comme son acolyte, Ty Davis. Le week-end, l'effectif était réduit. Goren avait imposé cette règle afin que les inspecteurs avec une famille puisse restaient avec les leurs. Finney était venu voir si ses collègues avaient des nouvelles de leur boss. Il les demanda lui-même à Alex. Ils se connaissaient peu mais Brendan savait combien le Lieutenant Eames était populaire dans son commissariat et dans le 28ème district.

Après avoir récupéré les affaires de Bobby, que Ben Kramer avait soigneusement rangé dans un carton, Alexandra et Katleen se rendirent au One Police Plazza. Katleen connaissait le bâtiment sur le bout des ongles. Elle avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner, de temps en temps, à la cafétéria du bâtiment avec ses parents ou avec Mike Logan. Ross leur expliqua qu'en enquêtant sur Dominguez, Bobby ne s'était pas fais des amis. La section criminelle avait plus de moyens financiers que les autres services criminels de New York. Alex sembla accepter mais elle n'avait pas confiance dans la nouvelle recrue de Ross. Elle savait que l'inspecteur Yokas était assez novice dans ce genre d'enquêtes et qu'elle aimait bien s'occuper des affaires des autres. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Eames arriverait toujours à savoir où en était l'enquête sur ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une tentative d'assassinat sur la personne d'un officier de police.

_12 heures 13_

« Je suis désolée, Mme Goren. Le docteur Kingston est en pleine intervention… Je vais demander s'il y en a pour longtemps. » expliqua une infirmière au service de neuro-chirurgie.

« Merci. » Alex alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Elle voulait savoir comment c'était passé la première nuit de Bobby.

« Mme Goren ? Le Docteur Kingston me demande de vous dire qu'elle vous retrouvera à la cafétéria d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Elle a dit, aussi, que vous devriez manger un peu. » rapporta la même infirmière.

« Bon. Nous l'attendrons à la cafétéria… » Alex jeta un coup d'œil à Kate qui attendait la décision de sa mère.

Katleen poussa Alex à manger un peu à la cafétéria. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces pour affronter les nouvelles concernant l'état de Bobby, pour faire face à son rôle de mère, pour retrouver son bureau et continuer de travailler normalement… Le Dr Kingston les rejoignit plus tôt que prévu. Elle se présenta à Katleen et lui réexpliqua ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle les rassura en leur apprenant que Bobby avait passé une bonne nuit mais que son diagnostic restait réservé vis-à-vis des séquelles, du coma. L'activité cérébrale de Goren était intacte malgré les multiples fractures au niveau du crâne. Le médecin demanda à Alexandra 24 heures supplémentaires pour se prononcer. Si l'état de Bobby ne chutait pas d'ici là, il était prévu qu'on lui fasse une IRM pour vraiment voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Après leur discussion, qui avait légèrement rassuré Alex, Kate suivit sa mère jusqu'au service de réanimation. Elle poussa un petit cri, discret, à la vue de Bobby, allongé, inerte, relié à de nombreuses machines aussi terrifiantes que mystérieuses. Elle comprit pourquoi sa mère pleurait tant depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Les hématomes étaient encore plus visibles que la veille. Toutes les deux s'assirent de chaque côté du lit. Alex hésita avant de toucher et serrer la grosse main de son mari dans la sienne. Kate effleura, de sa main hésitante, les parcelles de peau découvertes du visage gonflé de son père. La jeune femme se remémora des scènes à peu près identiques qu'elle avait vues à la télé des milliers et des milliers de fois. A cette époque, jamais elle n'aurait pensé être plongée dans un enfer pareil !

Certes, ses relations avec Bobby n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe surtout au tout début de son arrivée dans l'univers tourmenté de Bobby des années auparavant… Les petites crises qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux étaient communes à celles que traversent un père et une fille. Bobby considérait véritablement Kate comme sa propre fille et se montrait, parfois, trop protecteur envers elle. C'était le fait de ne pas arriver à lire dans le regard ou le comportement de Kate qui agaçait Bobby. Son talent de profiler ne marchait pas sur Katleen. Il devinait, cependant assez facilement, si elle avait un nouveau petit ami et quelles pouvaient être les situations des prétendants. Les choses s'étaient un peu calmées depuis qu'elle vivait seule à Soho…

_Mardi 14 janvier_

_17 heures 13_

« Pardon Madame ? Je voudrais voir le Dr… Kingston, j'accompagne ma maman qui a rendez-vous avec ce docteur et elle m'a dit de la rejoindre chez le docteur… Je dois aller où ? » demanda une petite voix à une standardiste cachée derrière d'épais verres.

« Pauvre petit chou… Attends que je regarde… Le Dr Kingston est de permanence au service de réanimation. Tu es sûr que ta maman t'as dis qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le Dr Kingston ? » demanda la standardiste d'un air suspicieux.

« Oui, oui. Le docteur de ma maman a pris lui-même le rendez-vous en urgence… On lui a dit que maman devait voir le docteur en réanimation… C'est bien là-bas qu'il y a le Dr Kingston, non ? » renchérit la petite voix.

« Bon… On dit toujours que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… Tu vas prendre l'ascenseur bleu qui est là et tu appuieras sur le bouton 9. Tu seras arrivé au service de réa et à la salle d'attente. » La standardiste montra l'ascenseur à prendre et retourna à son travail.

L'enfant monta dans la cabine bleue et appuya sur le bouton indiqué précédemment. Un « ding » retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente. L'enfant vit une infirmière quittait la réception de l'étage. Il se glissa hors de l'ascenseur et avança jusqu'aux vitres d'où l'on pouvait voir des malades et leurs familles. Il remarqua une petite pancarte jaune à l'entrée de la réa. Il l'a lu attentivement. Après avoir bien compris les consignes écrites, il entra dans un sas et se lava les mains avant d'enfiler une blouse, des chaussons et une espèce de bonnet en papier bleu… Il appuya sur un bouton et regarda à gauche… Puis à droite avant de se décider à lire les noms écrits sur les lits médicalisés…

« Altman… Walinski… Baker… Mais il est où ? » pensa l'enfant en avançant sans regarder les malades ni le personnel soignant. « Pardon, Monsieur… Je cherche Robert Goren… » s'enquit Sean.

« Bonjour p'tit gars. Tu sais que les enfants sont interdis dans ce service ? » répondit un infirmier.

« Je savais pas… Je me suis lavé les mains et j'ai mis ça comme c'est écrit sur la pancarte… » fit Sean en montrant son accoutrement. « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi voir mon papa… Je veux le voir… » sanglota Sean en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir Bobby.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu peux le voir derrière la vitre et c'est tout… Seulement… »

« Seulement quoi ? »

« Seulement, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bien que tu vois ton papa pour le moment… »

« Pourquoi ? Ma maman et ma sœur viennent bien, elles. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Et puis, je sais aussi qu'il a quelques coupures sur le visage. C'est pas grave. J'ai vu pire à la télé, vous savez. » Sean était déterminé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mon gars. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Les enfants sont autorisés à partir de 12 ans. »

« Mais j'ai 12 ans ! » mentit le jeune garçon, prêt à tout pour embrasser son papa.

« J'ai lu le dossier de ton papa et je sais que tu viens juste d'avoir 10 ans. Tu as aussi une petite sœur, c'est un bébé si je ne me trompe pas. » affirma l'infirmier en reconduisant Sean vers la sortie.

« Louisa a 5 mois… Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi voudrait voir notre papa seulement elle marche pas encore et elle ne parle pas… Pourquoi y'a que les adultes qui ont plein de droits et pas les enfants ? » Sean recommença à pleurer en quittant le costume stérile.

« C'est comme ça la vie. Si tu veux, je peux répondre à tes questions. Je m'appelle Gary. Et toi ? » L'infirmier tendit une main à Sean.

« Je m'appelle Sean, Sean Goren. Et j'ai bien 10 ans. C'est vrai que je peux vous poser les questions que je veux ? »

« Dans la mesure du possible, oui. » réitéra Gary.

« Mon papa ne dort pas vraiment, bien vrai ? L'autre soir, j'ai entendu ma grande sœur, Kate, parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone… Je n'ai pas tout compris parce qu'elle parlait à voix basse et Louisa pleurait en même temps… J'ai entendu les mots : « coma », « arrêt » et « branché ». Ça veut dire quoi ? » Sean regardait fixement l'infirmier avait de reprendre. « Je sais que le coma c'est quand on est pas vraiment en vie mais qu'on est pas mort non plus. Mon papa est dans le coma ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« La vérité ? » Gary attendit de voir Sean hocher de la tête. « Je suis désolé mais tu as raison, ton papa est dans le coma mais il est bien en vie, rassures-toi. Son cerveau marche et je suis certain que ton papa pense bien à vous. Mais comme il est dans le coma, il a fallu qu'on pose des tuyaux dans sa gorge pour qu'il respire très bien. »

« D'accord. Donc mon papa va revenir de son coma bientôt, comme dans les séries de Mamy ? » Sean commençait à s'enthousiasmer mais son sourire tomba lorsqu'il vit Kate quitter le service de réa.

« Sean ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » s'énerva Katleen en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes sa sœur ? » s'enquit Gary.

« Oui. Katleen Goren. Je suis navrée que mon petit frère vous ennuie… » Kate enfila sa veste.

« Ce n'est rien. J'avais fini mon service. J'ai trouvé votre frère dans le service à la recherche du lit de votre père… »

« Quoi ?... Comment ! » fit Katleen en écarquillant les yeux. « Qui t'a permis de venir ici, Sean ! Tu devrais être à la maison ! Maman doit se faire un sang d'encre ! » Katleen entraina son frère dans l'ascenseur.

« Je voulais voir Papa… » répondit le jeune garçon en croisant ses bras.

« Arrête Sean ! On t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! Allez, monte dans la voiture ! » intima Kate en ouvrant la portière arrière de la berline de Bobby qu'elle avait récupéré la veille.

_19 heures 00_

« Sean ! Où étais-tu ! Ça fait des heures que je téléphone pour essayer de savoir où tu es ! » Alex était sorti dans la rue en voyant sortir Sean de la berline.

« Laisses-moi tranquille ! » cria Sean en poussant violemment la porte d'entrée.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? » demanda Alex en rejoignant Katleen.

« Il était à l'hôpital. Je l'ai trouvé en train de parler avec un infirmier de réa. Il sait tout ou du moins il a tout compris… Il aurait peut-être mieux valu lui dire la vérité lorsqu'on est allé les chercher dimanche. » Katleen suivit sa mère dans la maison.

« Je pensais qu'on pouvait lui épargner ça mais au contraire ça l'a rendu plus curieux encore… J'espère qu'il ne va pas être comme cela tout le temps, Kate. »

« On devrait peut-être lui dire la vérité et le garder quelques jours à la maison ou il pourrait aller chez les grands-parents le temps que tout ça se tasse, non ? »

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. J'appellerai le collège demain matin. Tu reprends le travail quand ? »

« Mes patrons m'ont donné jusqu'à dimanche. Ça te laisse du temps pour aller à l'hôpital et t'organiser. Je serai toujours là en cas de problèmes… Je resterai bien avec vous seulement je suis loin de mon lieu de travail… »

« Et puis, je pense que tu as besoin de te retrouver un peu seule avec ton ami… L'inspecteur Green, non ? » fit Alex en souriant à sa fille ainée.

« Co… Comment tu sais pour Ed et moi ? » demanda Kate, intriguée.

« Il suffisait de vous regarder tous les deux, l'autre jour. Ça se lit dans ses yeux qu'il t'aime, ma chérie. Je suis certaine que Bobby serait… est heureux pour toi-même s'il préférait que tu es un compagnon dans un autre corps de métier que le nôtre. » renchérit Alexandra en rangeant les jouets éparpillés de Louisa.

« Merci, 'man. Ça fait longtemps que je souhaite vous présenter officiellement Ed seulement je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment opportun et avec Bobby… Disons que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse avec Ed ce qu'il a fait avec les autres… » Kate rougissait tout en avouant ses petits secrets à sa mère adoptive. « Comment as-tu su que Bobby était le bon ? Je veux dire comment as-tu su que c'était l'homme fait pour toi ? »

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose dont nous ne t'avons jamais parlé, Bobby et moi. Avant de rencontrer Bobby, j'avais déjà été mariée. Mais je ne l'ai pas été longtemps. Il était flic et avait une prometteuse carrière. Il est mort en faisant son devoir. Je pensais, à l'époque, que je ne rencontrerai personne d'autre comme lui. Puis j'ai été mutée à la section criminelle et j'ai fais la connaissance de Bobby… Au début, je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre et, petit à petit, on a réussi à s'apprivoiser. On était d'excellents amis même si nous avions et avons toujours des points de vue divergeant. J'ai admiré l'homme avant de tomber amoureuse de lui… Les choses ne se sont pas faites en un jour, Kate. »

« Je vois très bien. Ce ne fut pas un coup de foudre mais votre solide amitié vous a permis de construire votre histoire sinon on ne serait pas là, Louisa, Sean et moi. » Katleen donnait le biberon à Louisa et la couvrait de baisers sur sa petite tête brune.

« C'est vrai ça ! On serait pas là, nous trois si ne vous vous étiez aimé ! » s'exclama Sean qui s'était caché en haut des escaliers et avait finit par descendre de sa cachette.

« Oui… Enfin c'est surtout vrai pour Louisa… S'il n'y avait pas eu les raz-de-marée en Asie et cette affaire de corruption à la mairie de New York, nous n'aurions jamais formé une famille… » fit Alex en prenant Sean dans les bras. « Jamais je n'oublierai tes vrais parents, Sean, et je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous avoir tous les trois. J'avais besoin de construire ma propre famille et Bobby avait besoin de trouver un équilibre. Vous nous avez apporté tout cela depuis toutes ces années. »

« Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents vu que j'étais tout petit quand ils ont disparu… Mais c'est de toi que je suis sorti ? »

« Oui, mon cœur. Ta maman ne pouvait pas t'avoir alors elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien te faire grandir en moi… Et voilà, tu es arrivé ! Tu as toujours été plus que mon neveu. »

« En fait, c'est comme si on s'était jamais quittés sauf pour aller à l'école et au boulot ? »

« C'est ça. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de Bobby lorsqu'on a appris que tu me serais confié à la disparition de tes parents… Finalement, il a bien réagi… Il t'a tout de suite aimé. Il passait son temps libre à t'observer, te voir grandir. C'était comme si son cerveau se transformait en caméra. Il voulait assister à tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots. Il aurait voulu faire pareil avec Louisa… » Alex ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en regardant Louisa regardait autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait Bobby.

« Ben on a qu'à filmer tout ça ! Comme ça quand il se réveillera il pourra rattraper tout ça à la télé ! » Sean s'était pendu au cou de sa mère et l'embrasser.

« Excellente idée, Sean ! Il faudra te filmer aussi ! Papa verra tout ce que tu fais, ce sera comme s'il était avec nous. » Katleen s'était rapprochée de sa mère et de son frère pendant que Louisa faisait son rot.

« Ouais ! Je te filmerai aussi avec ton copain ! Je vois ça d'ici ! Kate embrasse son copain, Kate en pleine rêverie amoureuse… » la taquina Sean en faisant des chatouilles légères au bébé.

« Essaie un peu ! » Kate rendit le bébé à Alex et se précipita vers Sean pour le chatouiller.

« Maman ! Au secours ! » Sean hurlait et riait en même temps. Les chatouilles étaient un vrai supplice. « Arrête Kate… Je te promets que j'le ferai pas… » fit-il, un sourire diablotin sur le visage.

« J'espère bien p'tit père ! » railla la jeune femme avant que son téléphone ne sonne. « Katleen Goren ?... Ah… Attends, je change de pièce… J'ai trois paires d'oreilles avec moi… » chuchota Kate en montant les escaliers à mi-hauteur.

« Sean reviens ici… Laisse ta sœur tranquille… ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations… » Alex mentait un peu en disant cela. Elle aurait bien voulu être un insecte pour écouter la conversation.

« Pfff… C'est pas drôle ! » Sean rouspétait en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Je peux prendre Louisa ? »

« Bien sûr. De toute façon, je dois aller faire le diner. » Alex se leva et mit sa petite fille dans les bras de Sean. « Fais bien attention à elle, p'tit père. »

_Samedi 1er février_

_07 heures 45_

« Allo ? »

« Je suis bien chez Mlle Goren ? »

« Moui… Je vous la passe… » répondit Eddie, la voix toute endormie. « Kitty, pour toi. » Ed réveilla doucement sa maitresse et lui tendit le téléphone.

« Katleen Goren… »

« Mlle Goren, c'est Brendan Finney… Je vous appelais pour vous dire que le commissariat du 18ème a coincé, la nuit dernière, le salaud qui a foncé sur notre Capitaine. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'écria Kate en s'asseyant rapidement dans son lit. « Ma mère est au courant ! »

« Non, je ne crois pas… J'ai appris la nouvelle à l'instant de la bouche de ma femme qui est secouriste. Je voulais que vous le sachiez et que vous préveniez le lieutenant… Je n'ai pas osé appeler pour ne pas réveiller les p'tits. » expliqua Finney.

« Merci… Je vais la prévenir en personne. Merci infiniment de m'avoir appelé ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ma famille va être heureuse de savoir cela ! » Kate raccrocha et embrassa fougueusement son amant.

« Hé bé ! Tu es bien joyeuse ! Qui c'était ? » demanda Green qui s'était levé et suivi Kate dans la cuisine.

« Le commissariat du 18ème a appréhendé le salopard qui a foncé sur mon père ! Faut que je me dépêche de m'habiller pour l'annoncer à Alex ! » Katleen dansait dans la cuisine.

« Tu es sûre que c'est le bon type ? » demanda Green, surprit.

« J'espère que c'est lui et j'espère qu'il va payer ! » Kate avait retrouvé son regard triste qui l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis l'accident.

« Bien sûr qu'il va payer, mon cœur… Il s'est attaqué à un flic n'oublie pas ! » Green avait pris le visage de Kate et avait écarté quelques mèches éparses qui cachaient ses grands yeux verts. « Rappelles toi ce que je t'ai promis, je serai toujours là pour toi et ta famille. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Ed… Tu veux m'accompagner annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère ? » Kate avait hésité à faire cette demande car elle savait très bien que sa liaison allait être dévoilée au grand jour.

« Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais je peux très bien rester dans la voiture en t'attendant… »

« Non… » Katleen posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Eddie. « Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, à la maison. Je veux que tu sois tout près de moi lorsque je dirai à ma mère que le salaud qui l'a plongé dans le désespoir va enfin pouvoir répondre de ses actes. En plus, Sean rêve de faire ta connaissance. » Kate était en train de se maquiller pendant que son amant s'habillait.

« Ma connaissance ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont au courant maintenant ? » Green avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Elle a tout compris lorsqu'elle nous a vu devant ton commissariat le lendemain de l'accident. Sean a tout entendu et depuis il veut absolument te connaître. »

« Donc si j'ai bien tout saisi, seuls ta mère et ton frère sont au courant pour nous deux ? »

« Ben… Il faut que tu rajoutes Louisa, mes grands-parents, mon oncle et ma tante sur la liste… Je pense qu'Alex a dû le dire à Bobby lors de l'une de ses visites en réa… Pour faire plus simple, tu n'es pas encore passé au détecteur Goren. »

« Ah ! C'est fou ce que tu me rassures là… Il est terrible à ce point le capitaine Goren ? » Eddie tendit son manteau à Kate.

« Il a fait fuir la majorité de mes prétendants depuis que je vis avec eux… J'ai eu la paix pendant mes études à Boston et lorsque j'ai pris ce loft. Encore que… Dis-toi que tant que Bobby est dans le coma, tu es en sûreté. » Kate lui adressa son plus beau sourire et lui tira la langue.

« Ah ah… Très drôle… Et ton grand-père, c'est quel genre de personnage ? C'était quoi son métier ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Grand-père est génial ! Il était flic mais c'est un flic de l'ancienne école comme il adore le dire. C'est l'opposé de mon père. Tu ne crains rien avec lui. De toute façon, j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi… » laissa-t-elle échapper puis elle rougit.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi… » Green embrassa Kate et resta un moment à l'observer, à plonger dans ses yeux illuminés de bonheur.

Eddie et Katleen ne mirent pas longtemps pour aller jusqu'à la maison des Goren, près du Yankee Stadium. Le rez-de-chaussée était allumé. Alex était debout pour préparer le biberon du bébé. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver Kate et Eddie, elle pensa qu'ils venaient annoncer leurs fiançailles… Elle accueillit Ed les bras grands ouverts. L'inspecteur fut surpris mais la laissa faire. Kate avait acheté des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner. Le jeune couple suivit Alex dans la cuisine. Louisa était assise dans sa chaise haute et regarda Green d'un air interrogatif. Elle fit une moue bizarre lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un peu trop près. Par peur de la faire pleurer, il recula et manqua de faire tomber Kate. Elle lui sourit et sortit sa sœur de la chaise pour faire les présentations. Le bébé détailla un peu plus du regard, cet homme qui collait d'un peu trop près sa sœur…

Kate demanda à Alex de s'asseoir et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Alex croyait de plus en plus qu'il s'agissait de l'annonce des fiançailles de sa fille adoptive… Kate expliqua le coup de fil reçu plus tôt. Alex se leva d'une traite et se sentit mal. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus par crainte de ne pas entendre le téléphone sonner. Eddie la rattrapa et l'aida à se rasseoir. Son front était ruisselant de sueur, elle était toute blanche, elle sentait des fourmis lui parcouraient le corps. Son pouls était rapide et frappé. Eames rassura sa fille et son probable futur gendre. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, du stress et surtout de sa peur de voir disparaître Bobby…

Katleen aida Alex à monter les escaliers pour se préparer. Elles avaient laissé Eddie en compagnie de Sean et Louisa. Sean était descendu très rapidement lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Le jeune garçon avoua à Eddie que ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère cassait quelque chose cette semaine. Il l'avait trouvé adossé au mur de la cuisine, tremblante. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Eddie en informa Kate. Tous deux décidèrent de conduire de force Alex à l'hôpital après être allés au commissariat pour entendre l'interrogatoire du suspect.

_Milieu de matinée_

_Le même jour_

« Alors Freddie… Tu sais que cela fait longtemps que nous te cherchons ? Tu sais pourquoi on te cherche au moins ? » s'énerva l'inspecteur Yokas.

« Je sais pourquoi mais c'est pas moi ! J'ai pas buté ce flic ! Vous avez qu'à regarder mon casier ! Je vole des tires mais c'est tout ! »

« Oui… J'ai vu ça… Seulement, il apparaît au tout début de ton dossier que tu as été arrêté dans tes jeunes années par l'officier Goren… Hors le flic en question est le même qui t'a fais plonger la première fois ! Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu n'avais pas la rage après lui ! » s'écria un autre inspecteur.

« Je vous jure ! On m'a demandé de trouver un pick-up puissant pour faire peur à un type, je n'en sais pas plus… Je n'ai pas buté ce flic ! C'est un mec de chez vous qui m'a filé le pognon ! »

« Demandez-lui ce qu'il veut dire par un mec de chez nous. » Ross était derrière le miroir sans teint et parler à Yokas par le biais d'une oreillette.

« De quel mec tu parles, Freddie ? Le capitaine Goren est un flic respecté par tout le monde, pourquoi un flic voudrait faire la peau un autre flic ? » Yokas posa les photos prises par le personnel des urgences après l'admission de Bobby.

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Bon sang ! Ce type m'a dit que je rendais service à la ville de New York… Je l'ai vu parlé dans un bar à un autre type qui me fout la frousse… Pablo… C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle l'autre type avec qui je l'ai vu discuter. »

« Capitaine, demandez à Yokas si ce Pablo avait une cicatrise. C'est important. » insista Ty Davis.

« D'accord… Yokas demandait à notre ami si ce Pablo a une cicatrice. »

« Freddie, regarde-moi. Est-ce que ce Pablo avait une cicatrice ? »

« Oui ! Une balafre énorme sur la joue. Un truc vraiment hideux. »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui ressemble à cette description, inspecteur ? »

« Oh que oui ! Pablo Dominguez. Un vrai malade. Le capitaine nous avait mis une planque près des docks. On enquêtait sur le frère de Pablo. Le jour de la tentative de meurtre, le patron nous avait demandé de rédiger nos rapports et de passer à autre chose. »

« Détective, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Goren aurait très bien pu feindre d'abandonner cette enquête comme je le connais… » suggéra le procureur Kibre en se tournant vers Alex et Katleen.

« Certain. Le capitaine est allé voir son indic et il a apprit que Dominguez se jouait de nous, qu'on était filé. Il avait des photos de nous et d'autres photos de flics… Il m'avait appelé avant de quitter le bureau du procureur ce vendredi-là en milieu d'après-midi… » Keith O'Malley avait tourné son regard en direction de la famille de son supérieur. « Je suis désolé, lieutenant. Le patron a eu peur en apprenant qu'il y avait des photos prises près de Ste Catherine… Il ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger… » Keith regarda à nouveau le suspect.

« Madame Kibre, il faut arrêter ce Dominguez ! C'est lui qui a voulu assassiner Bobby ! » implora Alex, plus blanche que jamais.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Capitaine Ross, rappelez vos inspecteurs et envoyez-les cueillir Dominguez. » Kibre faisait face à Alex qui glissa un léger sourire avant de se lever péniblement.

« Attendez, lieutenant… Je vais vous aider… » Eddie passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alex qui s'appuya sur son bras.

« Merci, inspecteur Green. Je crois que je vais pouvoir dormir un peu… » affirma Eames.

Eddie laissa Kate aider sa mère à rejoindre l'ascenseur. Keith et Ty les avaient accompagné et leur avaient proposé leur aide. Alex les remercia et les étreint avant de monter dans la cabine. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Green les suivait de loin car il avait compris qu'Alexandra ne voulait pas que la police de New York soit au courant pour la relation de Katleen et Ed. Néanmoins, il aida Eames à monter à l'avant de la voiture. Kate passa un coup de téléphone à Sean pour savoir si tout se passait bien et si Mme Micelli, la nourrice, était bien arrivée. Le jeune garçon lui passa la nounou. Katleen l'informa qu'ils auraient un peu de retard, ce qui étonna Alex.

Eddie entra sur le parking de l'hôpital St Luke et ouvrit la porte à Alex. Cette dernière pensait qu'ils allaient voir Bobby au service de réa mais leur direction fut tout autre. Kate leur emboita le pas et demanda à une infirmière des urgences de venir examiner sa mère. Alexandra était trop fatiguée pour se débattre. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant qu'on lui proposait. Eddie resta un long moment dans la salle d'attente. Kate était restée avec sa mère. Elle revint une bonne heure plus tard, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Green totalement incrédule face au visage illuminé de bonheur de Kate.

« Oui. Très bien même ! » Kate embrassa son amant sur la joue. « Je vais être à nouveau grande sœur !

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Certains personnages ne sont que pure fiction de ma part. Il y a un mélange de personnages s'étant illustrés dans _Law & Order Criminal Intent, Law & Order, Law & Order Special Victim Unit _et _Third Watch._

Résumé : merci de lire **« Adieu Brad… Bienvenue Kate »** avant de continuer cette fic. J'avais déjà publié cette fic durant 2005-2006 mais, suite à de nouvelles idées développées dans une suite de cette fic, j'ai apporté de nombreuses modifications. J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible dans le réel. J'attends les previews ! 

_Persécutions !_

_Tribunal – Salle d'audience 312_

_18 juin_

_14 heures 13_

« Inspecteur O'Malley, avez-vous durant plus de six mois surveiller l'entreprise de Mr Dominguez ? » demanda Kibre.

« Oui. Le capitaine Goren voulait coincer le défendeur et son frère. Le capitaine soupçonnait José Dominguez d'utiliser son entreprise pour blanchir de l'argent sale. » répondit Kieth.

« Combien d'hommes le capitaine Goren a mit sur cette affaire ? »

« 4. Nous étions 4. Ben Kramer, Ty Davis, Brendan Finney, le capitaine et moi-même. »

« Vous voulez dire que le capitaine Goren s'impliquait aussi dans les arrestations, les planques ? »

« Oui. Exactement. Le capitaine n'était pas dans ce service depuis longtemps mais il voulait mettre un point final au trafic de drogues qui circulait dans le district. Le capitaine nous disait qu'il y aurait toujours des hommes comme Dominguez mais qu'en démantelant toute l'organisation, il y aurait moins de gros bonnets de la drogue. »

« Je vous remercie, inspecteur. Je n'ai plus de questions. » Kibre se retira satisfait.

« J'en ai une pour vous. » héla l'avocat de Pablo Dominguez. « Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ? Est-ce que Mr Goren a prononcé ces mots exacts devant vous ? »

« Oui. » répondit Keith.

« Vous nous avez dis que votre supérieur n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il mon client et son frère dans le collimateur ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que nous n'étions jamais arrivés là où nous en étions. Nous savions quelle était la réputation du boss avant son arrivée parmi nous. »

« Et cela suffit pour affirmer devant cette cour que votre capitaine était un homme irréprochable ? »

« Oui. Le capitaine est un des rares flics que je connaisse qui dise ce qu'il pense. Il est honnête et droit. J'ai appris plus avec lui qu'avec tous mes anciens supérieurs. Il ne se trompe jamais sur un suspect. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Que disait le capitaine Goren de Pablo Dominguez ? »

Keith avala sa salive difficilement et regarda les jurés puis Alexandra.

« Il disait que Pablo Dominguez était un psychopathe qui devait finir ses jours en asile psychiatrique et non en prison car il risquait de faire des disciples à sa folie mais qu'il n'était pas capable de prendre une décision seul. » Keith regarda par terre. Il savait que cet aveu allait compromettre le reste du procès.

« Merci. Je n'ai plus de question. » remercia l'avocat de Dominguez.

« Le témoin peut se retirer. L'audience est suspendue pendant ¾ d'heure avant les plaidoiries. » affirma le juge Walter Schreiber.

Le suspect fut ramener dans sa cellule suivit de son avocat. La salle d'audience se vida de ses journalistes et des spectateurs venus assister à l'audience. Alexandra était entourée de ses parents et de ses collègues.

« Je suis désolé lieutenant. J'espère que ce pourrit va tout de même croupir en taule après ce qu'il a fait. » Keith s'était approché d'Alex.

« Vous n'y pouvez rien Keith. Cet avocat a les dents longues. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas mis le doute dans l'esprit des jurés. » Alex avait posé une main sur son ventre grossissant.

« Tu devrais rentrer Alex chérie. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé de rester dans cette atmosphère. » John Eames avait posé son bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

« Non, je veux rester. Katleen m'a demandé de l'appeler pour la prévenir du début des plaidoiries. » répondit-elle en souriant avant de porter son téléphone à l'oreille. « Kate chérie… Les plaidoiries commencent dans une demi-heure… Tu n'es pas obligée de venir… D'accord… »

« Elle vient ? » demanda John.

« Oui. Elle quitte un chantier et elle arrive. » Alex alla s'asseoir sur un banc, près des inspecteurs de son service et de celui de Bobby. « Ça va aller les gars… Il va plonger… »

« Il faut qu'il paie pour ce qu'il vous a fait, chef. » fit un homme d'Alex sur un ton déterminé. « On ne brise pas la vie d'un homme et d'une famille sans le payer un jour ou l'autre. »

« Merci Maurice… » sourit Alex à l'égard de sa dernière recrue au tempérament explosif. « De toute façon, le mal est fait… Je m'inquiète plus pour nos enfants que pour moi. Ma fille aînée risque de perdre son travail à force de quitter son bureau à tout moment de la journée. Mon fils veut voir son père mais sa présence est interdite à l'hôpital. Louisa vient d'avoir 10 mois. Elle commence à marcher et Bobby ne peut pas voir ça ! C'est surtout ça qui me révolte. Nous savions à quoi nous en tenir dans ce métier mais ni Bobby ni moi n'envisagions de voir nos enfants en souffrir… »

« Il faut que tu sois forte, Alex. Tu vas avoir un enfant alors que vous pensiez que ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Garde espoir… » fit Ted Eames, le frère d'Alex, pour réconforter sa sœur.

La sonnerie de la salle d'audience retentit au moment où Katleen arriva en courant. Les embouteillages lui avaient fais perdre du temps. Elle prit la main d'Alex pour renter dans la salle d'audience et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'au verdict… A l'énoncé de celui-ci, Alexandra hurla de douleur. Le jury avait prononcé l'acquittement car il n'y avait pas de preuves matérielles qui pouvaient réellement incriminés Pablo Dominguez.

_Lundi 11 août_

_Dans l'après-midi_

« Comment ? »

« Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela maintenant, Alexandra… Votre mari est dans mon service depuis 7 mois. Au-delà de 6 mois de coma, nous devons transférer nos malades dans un centre plus adapté à leur cas. » expliqua le Dr Kingston.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de débrancher Bobby ! Vous m'avez dis vendredi que son cerveau fonctionnait toujours ! » Alex était furieuse.

« Maman… Calme-toi… » Kate essayait de calmer sa mère enceinte de 7 mois.

« Il n'est nullement question de débrancher Bobby, Alex. Il faut que nous le transférions dans un autre service réservé aux comateux et trauma lourds. »

« Quel est l'endroit le plus approprié d'après vous, docteur ? » demanda Katleen.

« Il y a un centre spécialisé dans les graves trauma crâniens à la sortie d'Hoboken. C'est un service indépendant de St Luke mais qui est géré par cet hôpital. Ils prennent principalement les personnes gravement accidentés comme Bobby. Ils ont aussi une unité pour les personnes dans le coma. Les règles là-bas sont plus souples que chez nous… Sean pourra voir plus son père… D'après moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… »

« Le prix n'est pas le même… » Alex s'était affalé sur le fauteuil face au médecin.

« Non. Je dois vous avouer que la grande majorité de nos patients sortant de coma sont orientés dans ce centre. Les résultats sont fantastiques. Si Bobby s'était réveillé avant les 6 mois, je l'aurai envoyé là-bas pour sa rééducation. Je pense que vous pouvez toujours demander des aides. Je sais seulement que les tarifs sont légèrement plus élevés qu'ici mais Bobby sera hospitalisé et ça doit être pris en charge par son assurance maladie… »

« Ils sont si bien que cela ? » s'informa Alex qui acceptait l'idée du transfert de Bobby.

« Oui. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous arranger un rendez-vous avec le directeur. Vous pourrez visiter les lieux et poser les questions qui vous ennuient. » Le Dr Kingston souriait à Kate et Alex.

« Ça ne nous engage à rien de visiter, 'Man. Pense aux petits et surtout à Sean ! Il veut tellement voir papa… » Kate implorait du regard Alex.

« Bon, d'accord. On ira visiter ce fabuleux centre… Vous pouvez contacter le directeur, Dr Kingston ? »

« Je le fais tout de suite. » fit Kingston en composant le numéro du centre.

Katleen et Alex sortirent du bureau du médecin assez satisfaites. Elles allèrent voir Bobby toujours endormit. Les contusions avaient disparues depuis longtemps. Seules les cicatrices étaient visibles. Les coupures au visage avaient laissé des traces superficielles contrairement aux cicatrices parsemées sur son cuir chevelu. Alex ne pleurait plus lorsqu'elle venait le voir. Elle voulait lui envoyer des ondes positives. Chaque jour, elle espérait voir un changement, un signe. Rien. Les visites faisaient partie de la routine. Elle passait 1 heure avec lui tous les soirs avant de rentrer chez eux, après le boulot.

Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on fasse un cahier de visites afin qu'elle sache qui était venu rendre visite à Bobby. Deakins était venu 2 fois depuis l'accident tout comme Carver. Ty Davis, Brendan Finney et Keith Bower venaient 1 fois par semaine. Katleen venait tous les jours pendant sa pause déjeuné parfois accompagner d'Eddie. Eddie. Alex en parlait à Bobby. Elle lui expliquait comment se passer les moments où l'inspecteur Green était à la maison. Sean semblait l'adorer mais son papa restait le meilleur flic de New York à ses yeux bleus. Elle lui parlait de Louisa. Un jour, elle avait apporté un cadre avec des photos des enfants prises le jour de la fête nationale. En grandissant, la petite devenait de plus en plus belle. Alex avait décidé de lui laisser pousser ses magnifiques cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle riait énormément mais son rire cristallin s'arrêtait dès qu'elle posait ses grands yeux noirs sur une photo de son père. Parfois, elle pointait du doigt et disait « Pa ! ». Ces moments-là donnaient les larmes aux yeux à Katleen et Alex. Sean se considérait comme l'homme de la maison.

En sept mois, il avait changé. Il faisait rarement des caprices et donnait toujours un coup de main à la maison. Il se renfermait sur lui. Il ne voulait plus jouer avec ses amis, considérant qu'il perdait son temps à jouer avec des gamins de son âge alors qu'il pouvait jouer avec sa petite sœur. Il fut heureux de savoir que son père allait peut-être quitter l'hôpital pour un centre spécialisé. Il allait pouvoir donner à son père des dessins qu'il avait fait, il allait lui parler même s'il ne répondait pas. Sean voulait retrouver, voir son papa adoré. Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Alex décida de faire transférer Bobby dans ce centre caché derrière des arbres, non loin de l'Hudson.

_New York_

_17 novembre_

_16 heures 31_

Eames avait ressenti les premières contractions alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner pour Kate et elle. L'arrivée du bébé était prévue pour le 9 octobre d'après le gynécologue. Le 3 octobre à 19 heures 03, Samuel Robert Goren pointait le petit bout de son nez rose. Il était parfait. Katleen avait filmé l'accouchement pour plus tard. Eddie et elle avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants, et cet accouchement lui donna encore plus envie. Elle avait coupé le cordon de son petit frère. Elle avait fait les présentations entre Samuel et Alexandra. Toutes les deux avaient fondu en larmes car leurs pensées allaient vers Bobby… Eddie avait pris la relève de la baby-sitter. Kate l'avait appelé pour lui dire que sa mère était en salle de travail. Elle le rappellerait pour lui dire de venir avec Sean et Louisa. Sean était tout heureux de prendre son petit frère dans les bras, ce qui ne plut pas à Louisa. Elle était jalouse que personne ne la prenne dans ses bras. Eddie l'attrapa et la posa tout près d'Alex. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de sa maman pour se faire cajoler.

Les jours avaient passé à vitesse incroyable. Alex était rentrée chez elle. Ses parents étaient venus lui donner un coup de main. Elle avait décidé de vendre sa maison près du Yankee Stadium afin d'être plus près de Bobby. Elle avait trouvé, avec la précieuse aide d'Eddie, une coquette maison à Hoboken. La maison était près du centre-ville et du collège. La vie était plus détendue qu'à New York. C'était le début d'une vie pleine de promesses positives… Jamais Alex n'aurait pensé que le destin allait de nouveau s'acharner sur elle et sa famille…

« Bonjour, Madame. Inspecteurs Stabler et Benson. Nous cherchons Katleen Goren. » demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le crâne dégarni, vêtu d'un imper beige.

« Katleen est en plein cours. On ne peut pas la déranger. » expliqua Grace, une secrétaire de l'école d'arts plastiques d'East Village.

« Vous allez faire une exception. Allez la chercher et dites-lui de venir immédiatement. » affirma une femme bien maquillée, les cheveux méchés et longs.

« Attendez ici. » demanda la secrétaire en se dirigeant vers une double porte en bois brut, elle revint quelques secondes plus tard. « Katleen vous demande une petite demi-heure. Elle vous recevra dans son bureau après son cours. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre. Elle est dans cette salle ? » demanda Stabler en pointant du doigt les portes en bois.

« Oui… Mais… » tenta de dire Grace en rentrant la première dans la salle remplie de monde. « Je suis désolée, Katleen… Ces inspecteurs n'ont pas voulu attendre… » expliqua Molly en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

« Katleen Goren ? » Benson se posta devant Kate qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui. Vous auriez pu attendre la fin du cours. » Kate fixait les deux inspecteurs de ses yeux verts.

« Katleen Goren, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Pablo Dominguez. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera utilisé lors de votre procès… » énuméra Eliot Stabler.

« Je connais mes droits. Grace, regarde dans mon répertoire et appelle mon grand-père. » demanda Katleen alors qu'on venait de lui passer les menottes.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ta mère ? »

« Non, non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. » Kate était furieuse.

_Unité spéciale pour les victimes_

_17 heures 14_

« Je connais cette fille… » fit le capitaine Cragen à l'assistante du procureur, Casey Novack.

« Ah ? Vous avez dû la croiser dans la rue, probablement… » répliqua Novack.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » s'informa Cragen auprès de l'inspecteur Stabler.

« Pas grand-chose. On a ses empreintes sur l'arme qui a servie à tuer Dominguez, des photos d'elle, nue, chez la victime. Elle a des résidus de poudre sur les mains. » Stabler regardait Kate qui avait croisé ses bras et ne disait mot. « Il y a quelque chose qui colle pas avec cette fille… Je ne sais pas quoi… Quand on l'a arrêté, elle a demandé à la secrétaire d'appeler son grand-père mais surtout pas sa mère… Elle a peut-être peur que ses parents voient les photos qu'on a trouvées chez Dominguez. »

« J'en doute, Eliot. Elle a un caractère bien trop affirmé. Elle ne veut pas d'un nouveau scandale, c'est tout. » Un nouveau détective était entré dans la salle, derrière le miroir sans tain.

« Je crois que Fin a raison, capitaine. » rajouta Benson qui avait rejoint ces collègues. « Elle ne laisse pas ses sentiments apparaitre. Par contre, elle connaissait Dominguez, c'est certain. Elle connaît le fonctionnement de la police, son casier est vierge mais elle a demandé à avoir un avocat. Depuis elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle n'est pas stupide elle n'aurait pas laissé ses empreintes sur l'arme… Elle connaît très bien le système. »

« Comment peut-elle en savoir autant ? Je veux bien croire qu'il y a de plus en plus de séries policières à la télé mais elle n'a pas une tête à regarder des niaiseries à la télé. » Cragen posa ses mains sur ses hanches en sortant de la salle.

« Elle sait tout ça car ses parents sont flics ! » s'énerva Fin. « Sa tête ne vous rappelle vraiment pas quelqu'un ! On a vu sa tête sur les journaux pendant des semaines. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas… Elle bosse comme prof dans une école d'arts plastiques. Elle a dû être prise en photo lors de vernissages. » répondit Stabler.

« Bon sang ! C'est Katleen Goren ! C'est la fille aînée du capitaine Robert Goren et du lieutenant Alexandra Eames ! » Fin avait haussé la voix et levé les bras au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Je connais Alex Eames. Elle était à l'académie avec moi et elle n'a pas d'enfants. » répondit Benson en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

« Regarde la fiche du lieutenant si tu ne me crois pas Olivia. Je connais Goren et je l'avais rencontré un jour à Central Park avec ses gosses et sa femme. »

« Faisons venir ses parents alors… » suggéra Cragen.

« Impossible. Elle a demandé à ce que sa mère ne soit pas prévenue. Vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté, capitaine. »

« Alors son père. Il est dans quel district ? »

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous avez lu les journaux en diagonale ou quoi ! Goren est dans le coma à Saint Luke depuis le mois de janvier. » Fin s'énervait un peu plus. « Laissez-moi lui parler. Elle se rappelle peut-être de moi. » Il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Si tu veux. Olivia, appelle la secrétaire de Mlle Goren et essaie de savoir quand le grand-père de cette jeune femme va venir. » ordonna Cragen. « Allons voir ce que donne l'interrogatoire avec Fin. »

« Bonjour, Katleen. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis l'inspecteur Odafin Tutuola. » dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

« Oui. Vous avez travaillé avec Bobby il y a des années. Vous êtes là pour m'interroger ? » répondit la jeune femme en se braquant à nouveau.

« Oui. Mais avant tout, sache que je veux t'aider. Connaissais-tu Pablo Dominguez ? »

« Affirmatif. Ce salaud avait lancé un contrat sur la tête de mon père en janvier ! Il y a eu un procès mais il a été acquitté ! Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai tué cette ordure, je vous répondrais que non. J'en mourrai d'envie mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je préfère être présente aux côtés de ma famille qu'en prison ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai été élevée par deux flics. Tous deux m'ont appris à respecter les lois et je ne les décevrai jamais ! Nombreuses sont les personnes qui savent à quel point je voulais le voir mort mais jamais je n'aurai essayé de le blesser ou de le tuer. Ma mère a besoin de moi ! »

« Je te crois, Katleen… Seulement on n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tes empreintes étaient sur cette arme ? » dit-il en présentant un petit revolver.

« Cette arme est à moi. Mon père me l'a acheté après qu'on m'ait agressé dans mon immeuble. C'était plus pour dissuader que pour s'en servir… » s'inquiéta Katleen.

« Non. On a trouvé cette arme sur les lieux du crime. Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi on a trouvé des résidus de tirs sur tes mains ? »

« Je suis inscrite dans un stand de tir. Je suis allée m'entrainer pendant la pause de midi. De plus, j'avais laissé oublier cette arme chez mes parents à Hoboken. La dernière fois que je l'avais entre mes mains c'était quand je faisais mes cartons pour le déménagement. »

« Tu es certaine que c'est la dernière fois que tu l'as eu entre tes mains ? C'est très important. »

« Ouiii. Je ne suis pas retournée chez mes parents depuis plus d'une semaine. »

« Tu ne l'as pas remporté chez toi ? Tu l'as peut-être rangé dans un coffre chez tes parents ou confié à un membre de ta famille ? » insinua Tutuola.

« Ça va pas ! Ma mère n'est pas au courant pour ce revolver ! Je ne suis pas stupide au point de mettre mon arme dans le coffre de mes parents. » avoua la jeune femme. « Pour votre information, je ne suis pas retournée vivre chez mes parents. Je vais chez eux les week-ends, c'est tout. »

« D'accord. Où étais-tu ce matin entre 7 heures et 10 heures ? »

« J'étais chez mon fiancé après je suis allée voir un expo sur Lafayette Street avant de rentrer à l'école. »

« Le nom de ton fiancé pour qu'on vérifie ton alibi. » Fin lui passa son carnet et un stylo.

« Hors de question. Vous n'avez pas à vérifier mon alibi puisque je dis la vérité ! » s'insurgea Kate en se levant. « Je ne dirai plus rien tant que je n'aurai pas vu mon avocat. »

« Bien. Je vais voir si mes collègues ont réussi à joindre ton grand-père. Nous allons aussi vérifier ton emploi du temps. » Fin se leva et laissa Kate seule. « Je suis sûr qu'elle dit la vérité, chef. Goren était capable de tout pour préserver sa famille, il est très probable qu'il ait acheté le flingue pour sa fille. »

« Bon. Munch et toi allaient vérifier son emploi du temps. Novack la place en garde à vue jusqu' à demain après-midi. » Cragen fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Entendu… Le grand-père de Mlle Goren arrive accompagné d'une avocate. »

Fin et Munch quittèrent le service.

« Capitaine Cragen ? Maître Melnick, je suis l'avocate de Mlle Goren. Je crois que vous connaissez John Eames ? » demanda l'avocate de renom, toujours aussi impeccable.

« Oui… Bonsoir, John. Tu travailles comme détective privé maintenant ? » Cragen serra la main de John.

« Non. Tes inspecteurs ont arrêté ma petite-fille devant ses élèves. Elle a demandé ma présence alors me voilà avec son avocate. » John quitta sa veste regarda fixement les inspecteurs présents dans la pièce.

« Venez… Elle n'a pas voulu nous parler à mon équipier et moi. Elle a discuté avec l'inspecteur Tutuola en qui elle semblait avoir plus confiance… » Olivia leur montra le chemin et les fit entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Grand-père ! Emmène-moi loin d'ici, s'il te plait ! » le supplia Kate qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Shut… ça va aller, ma chérie. Je suis venu avec une avocate. C'est Jack qui lui a demandé de te représenter. »

« Bonsoir, Katleen. Avez-vous dis quelque chose ? » Melnick s'assit à côté de Kate.

« Rien qui puisse m'incriminer. L'arme qu'ils ont trouvé là-bas est bien à moi mais que je ne la garde pas sur moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai touché c'était avant le déménagement de New York à Hoboken. C'était un secret entre Bobby et moi. Personne ne savait que j'avais une arme. »

« Vous êtes sûre que personne ne savait ? Il est écrit sur le rapport que vous avez des traces de poudre sur les mains. »

« Personne. J'ai une autre arme, rangée dans un casier sécurisé, au stand de tirs où je vais m'entrainer de temps en temps. » Kate regarda, tour à tour, son grand-père et son avocate. « Si j'avais réellement tuée cette ordure, croyez-moi… Il n'y aurait aucunes empreintes de moi, ni même de l'ADN. » s'énerva la jeune femme. « Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas allée à Hoboken le week-end dernier et je passe toutes mes nuits chez Ed. Demande-lui. »

« Pourquoi laissez-vous votre grand-père contactait votre fiancé alors que vous avez refusé de nous donner son identité ? » demanda Olivia.

Katleen regarda son grand-père. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache que son fiancé travaillait comme inspecteur dans le 27ème district. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Eddie soit surveillé de trop près. Avec d'autres collègues, il enquêtait officieusement sur la tentative de meurtre sur Bobby. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa liaison. Elle savait que si l'on tentait de trop fouiner dans sa vie privée, Ed pouvait se montrer violent. Il avait reçu des blâmes. Il aimait son métier et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit suspendu pour quelques motifs que ce soit.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Vous essayez peut-être de protéger votre fiancé ? » essaya de demander Olivia alors que Kate répondait négativement de la tête.

« On a trouvé ces photos de vous chez Pablo Dominguez. Il vous faisait chanter. Vous êtes allée chez lui pour arranger les affaires, il ne voulait pas alors vous avez sorti votre arme. Vous vous êtes battus et le coup est parti tout seul… Ce n'était de votre faute… » expliqua Stabler en laissant sortir John Eames.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Quelles horreurs ! » Kate était horrifiée devant les photos étalés sur la table. « Je ne me sens pas bien… Je vais vomir… » fit-elle en se précipitant vers la poubelle.

« Katleen ? Vous n'aviez jamais vu ces photos ? » s'enquit Olivia.

« Non… Ce type était vraiment un monstre ! » Kate devint rouge de colère. « Ces photos ont été prises alors que j'étais chez mon fiancé ! »

« Eliot, Olivia, venez. » demanda Cragen.

« Oui ? » firent les deux inspecteurs en chœur.

« Elle dit la vérité. La police scientifique n'a pas trouvé de poudre sur l'arme. De plus, ce n'est pas le même calibre qui a tué Dominguez. Ce n'est pas elle. Relâchez-la. » les informa Cragen.

« Katleen vous êtes libre. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses ainsi que celles de mon partenaire. » s'excusa Olivia en laissant sortir Kate et son avocate.

« Je n'en veux pas de vos excuses. Ce sont des flics comme vous qui ont fais acquitter Dominguez. Vous devriez apprendre à contrôler vos hormones et ne pas montrer vos sentiments réciproques. Ça vous empêche de réfléchir correctement ! » lança la jeune femme sur un ton plus que sarcastique. « Grand-père, on peut partir. Ils n'ont rien contre moi. Ramène-moi chez maman. » Katleen posa la tête sur l'épaule de son grand-père.

John rendit à Kate son téléphone portable. Elle écouta ses messages. Elle en avait reçu un d'Alex qui lui demandait où elle était tout comme les six messages d'Eddie. Le dernier venait de Clayton Wallace qui lui demandait de venir récupérer le lendemain ses affaires et son chèque. L'école d'arts plastiques d'East Village ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un professeur suspecté de meurtre. Kate fondit en larmes et appela Eddie pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'informa qu'elle allait passer la nuit à Hoboken.

Alex fut surprise de voir arriver son père et sa fille à une heure aussi tardive. Elle venait juste de coucher Louisa et Samuel. Elle remarqua tout de suite que Kate avait pleuré et s'inquiéta. Kate la rassura en lui affirmant qu'elle ne s'était pas disputer avec Ed. Elle hésita un long moment avant de dire qu'on l'avait arrêté devant ses élèves et interrogé comme un vulgaire criminel. Elle réaffirma qu'elle était heureuse que Dominguez soit mort. Elle ne parla pas des photos mais expliqua qu'on avait trouvé une arme sur les lieux du crime lui appartenant.

_Mardi 18 novembre_

_Unité spéciale pour les victimes_

_9 heures 01_

« Attends-moi là Peterson. » Eddie sortit de la voiture en voyant arriver quatre inspecteurs de l'unité spéciale des victimes.

« Fais pas le con, Ed ! » tenta de dire Peterson en suivant son équipier.

« Stabler ? »

« Oui ? » fit Eliot.

« Ça vous amuse de terroriser les jeunes femmes sans défense ! » hurla-t-il en assénant un coup de poing à Stabler.

« Hé Hé ! Calmez-vous ! » intima Olivia alors que Green était maintenu par son équipier pour éviter qu'il ne s'acharne sur Stabler.

« Vous étiez avec lui ! Vous avez de la chance d'être une femme sinon je vous aurai fais le même coquard ! » Eddie était fou de rage.

« Hé ! Je vous arrête pour agression sur un officier de police ! Vous allez pouvoir dessaouler gentiment aux frais de l'Etat de New York ! » répondit avec autant de véhémence Olivia en sortant ses menottes.

« Stop ! Il n'est pas saoul. » expliqua Peterson.

« Il est ivre vous voulez dire ! » répondit Eliot en se massant la mâchoire.

« Ivre de colère envers vous, c'est certain. Il n'a pas bu, je peux vous le jurer. » Peterson continuait de contrôler tant bien que mal son équipier lorsqu'apparu Cragen, prévenu d'une bagarre devant le commissariat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas grand-chose… Cet homme a un petit compte à régler avec Stabler. » répondit Munch.

« Vous êtes qui ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu. »

« Inspecteurs Green et Peterson. Mon équipier est très en colère après Stabler mais il n'est pas saoul. » réitéra l'équipier de Green.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu te faire, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de terroriser les jeunes femmes… » fit Stabler.

« Ah bon ? Et Katleen Goren ? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas trop vite condamnée ? Avec ton équipière, vous vous êtes pointés à son boulot, vous lui avez passé les menottes devant ses élèves, tu lui as raconté un scénario absurde et vous lui avez montré des photos effroyables ; après ça tu affirmes ne pas terroriser les gens ! Tu te fous de qui ! » Eddie réajusta sa veste et regardait d'un air mauvais Eliot.

« Mlle Goren a porté plainte contre mon inspecteur ? » s'inquiéta Cragen.

« Non… Malheureusement. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Un bon conseil, Stabler, si j'apprends que tu l'as approché ou que tu lui as téléphoné, je te garantis que tes ennuis vont commencer. La prochaine fois, j'arriverai à la convaincre de porter plainte contre toi pour abus de pouvoir ! » Eddie pointait son doigt sur Eliot qui ne sourcillait pas.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de forcer quelqu'un à porter plainte, Green. J'ai agis avec elle comme je le fais avec tous les suspects. Son avocate était présente. Demande-lui ! » Stabler tentait de se défendre. « Elle a refusé de nous donner son emploi du temps pour hier matin, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher, tu ne crois pas ? » nargua Stabler en voyant le visage fermé de Green.

« La seule chose à se reprocher c'est de craindre le regard des autres ! Vous voulez savoir où elle était hier matin ? Je vais te le dire ! Elle était avec moi ! Tu es content ! Ça fait plus d'un an que nous cachons notre liaison ! Katleen est très fragile surtout depuis qu'on a voulu assassiner son père ! Elle recommençait juste à voir la vie sous de bons jours ! On a quitté mon appartement aux alentours de 8 heures afin de prendre le petit déjeuner chez Carruci's en compagnie de sa mère. Je l'ai laissé à expo près de Lincoln Center. » Eddie était vraiment furieux.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas… » Stabler avait compris pourquoi Katleen avait gardé le silence, il tendit une main à Green qui la regarda sans la serrer.

Green remonta en voiture avec son équipier. En partant, il fit crisser ses pneus. L'équipe de Cragen regarda la voiture filer à l'horizon. A leur retour dans le service, Benson reçut un appel de la police scientifique. D'autres empreintes avaient été trouvées dans l'appartement de Dominguez.

« Ça continue… Patron, est-ce que Fin peut venir avec moi ? » demanda Olivia.

« Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ? »

« Ils ont trouvé d'autres empreintes chez la victime… Ce sont celles d'Alexandra Eames et de Maurice Boscorelli. Ils bossent dans le même commissariat. La balle extraite du corps de Dominguez correspond à celle d'un Beretta 9 mm, Alex Eames a un Beretta 9mm. Je pense que ça se passera mieux si c'est moi qui l'arrête plutôt qu'Eliot. » Olivia attendit l'approbation de son capitaine et se tourna vers son équipier. « Avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu t'es fais grillé dans toute la famille. Je ne pense pas qu'Alex soit heureuse de te voir. »

« Bon. C'est toi qui vois… » Eliot s'assit à son bureau et consulta ses papiers.

_10 heures 12_

Alex était en plein briefing avec son équipe lorsqu'Olivia et Fin arrivèrent dans son service. Elle avait les traits tirés, sans doute le résultat d'une nuit blanche. Peu avant d'arriver au bureau, elle avait reçu un appel de Green qui l'informait qu'il était allé dire ce qu'il pensait des manières de Stabler. Il lâcha aussi le fait qu'il avait donné l'alibi de Kate à ce moment-là. Il s'en était excusé mais ça lui avait pris sous le coup de la colère. Eames donna ses ordres pour la journée. Elle sortit de la salle suivit de ses hommes. Les inspecteurs du 28ème district dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants.

« Alex, il faut qu'on te parle… » demanda Olivia sans soutenir le regard noir de son amie.

« Ici. Je n'ai rien à cacher à mes hommes. Ici, on ne traite pas les prétendus suspects comme de la vermine. » Alex s'était assise sur le bureau de Boscorelli.

« Je suis désolée pour hier… Je ne savais pas que c'était ta fille… Tu dois savoir pourquoi on l'a embarqué ? »

« Oui. Elle me l'a dit. Demande à n'importe qui ici si Kate est capable de tuer un homme. Ce qui s'est passé hier dans ton commissariat s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ni dans le commissariat de Bobby ni dans celui d'Eddie. »

« Alex, s'il te plait… Ne rend pas les choses difficiles, je t'en prie… » demanda Olivia en observant les regards menaçants des inspecteurs d'Eames.

« Vous venez m'arrêtez ? Pour quel motif ? Après la fille, vous arrêtez la mère ? » Alex attrapa son manteau. « Je ne veux pas de scandales. »

« Si vous arrêtez la patronne, vous m'arrêtez aussi. » Boscorelli se leva et barra le chemin. « Vous êtes sans doute là parce que la patronne et moi avons fais une visite de courtoisie à Dominguez ? Alors arrêtez-moi aussi. »

« Non, Maurice… Laisse… Préviens Jack et dis-lui où je suis. » Alex se laissa mener en dehors de son bureau sous le regard de ses inspecteurs, des flics sous ses ordres. Tous dévisageaient les inspecteurs de l'unité d'aide aux victimes.

« Merci, Alex. » fit Olivia en laissant passer sa camarade de l'académie devant elle et Fin.

« D'accord, chef ! » fit l'inspecteur Boscorelli.

_11 heures 14_

« Jack ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que j'étais seule sur cette affaire ? » s'étonna Novack.

« Mais vous l'êtes très chère. Je suis venu apporter mon soutien à une grande amie et un grand flic. Je représente le lieutenant Alexandra Eames-Goren. » Mc Coy était arrivé après l'appel de Bosco.

« Mais… Vous n'avez pas le droit… Vous êtes procureur et non avocat de la défense ! » s'insurgea Novack.

« Si. J'ai demandé un congé durant la durée de cette affaire. De plus, j'ai été en charge de l'accusation envers Pablo Dominguez. D'habitude, je ne fais pas de sentiments. Les allégations de ces inspecteurs ont dépassé les limites pour une majorité de flics et de magistrats. Alexandra Eames est un excellent policier, une fabuleuse mère, une épouse aimante et meurtrie qui se demande si son mari se réveillera un jour. Je ne veux pas que l'on ternisse sa réputation et détruise un peu plus sa famille. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Jack entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex et s'assit.

« C'est la meilleure celle là ! Bon, allons-nous mesurer à Jack Mc Coy. » dit-elle à Olivia. « Lieutenant Eames, je suis Casey Novack, l'… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes là pour m'inculper ? » répondit sèchement Alex.

« Je suis venue entendre vos aveux. Après nous passerons un marché. » fit Casey en s'asseyant face à Alex et Mc Coy.

« Hier, Pablo Dominguez a été trouvé mort à son domicile. L'assassin a été très sadique c'est pour cela que l'unité spéciale a été dépêchée sur l'affaire. Dans l'appartement de la victime, nous avons trouvé plusieurs jeux d'empreintes. Il y a celle de Mr Dominguez, les vôtres, celles de l'un de vos inspecteurs que nous interrogeons à votre commissariat ainsi que d'autres dont on n'a pas encore trouvé l'identité. Dites-nous ce que vous faisiez chez Mr Dominguez. »

« Oui ! Je suis bien allée chez cette petite frappe ! J'y suis allée avec l'officier Boscorelli. Je voulais être accompagnée, pour me protéger. Il y a une semaine j'ai reçu ces saletés de photos au commissariat, de façon anonyme. Je n'en ai parlé à personne sauf à Maurice. Il a porté les clichés à la scientifique pour que l'on relève les empreintes. Ces photos. Etaient parsemées d'empreintes appartenant à Pablo Dominguez. Je suis allée chez lui avant-hier soir. Je lui ai affirmé que je ne le laisserai pas pourrir la vie de ma fille comme son frère l'avait fais en plongeant mon mari entre la vie et la mort depuis plus de 9 mois ! »

« Savez-vous pourquoi Mr Dominguez avait ces photos ? »

« Non. Probablement pour faire pression. Nous n'avons aucune enquête en lien avec les Dominguez. Jusqu'à hier, Katleen était prof d'arts plastiques dans East Village ! Mon mari est dans le coma depuis janvier. Personne ne sait s'il se réveillera un jour ou s'il va mourir sans connaître son fils ! »

« Je comprends… » tenta de dire Casey.

« Vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! Vous n'êtes pas flic ! Vous n'avez même pas d'enfants je parie ! J'ai 4 enfants ! Hier, vous vous en êtes prise à ma fille aînée. Demain ce sera lequel de mes enfants ? Sean bientôt âgé de 11 ans ? Louisa qui a eu 1 an ou son petit frère âgé d'un mois ! Si vous êtes si douée pour comprendre les gens, dites-moi comment mes enfants arrivent à rire de temps en temps ! Dites-le moi ! »

« Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas… »

« Vous ne saviez pas quoi ? Que l'aîné des enfants de Robert Goren et moi est âgé de 23 ans et que le dernier n'est encore qu'un nourrisson ? Il suffit de demander ! Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Dominguez, il nous attendait. Il avait un sourire sadique au milieu de la figure ! Il m'a tendu une enveloppe dans lequel il y avait les négatifs de ces saloperies de photos ! Ce pervers a suivi Katleen pendant des semaines. Il a loué une chambre qui donnait sur la chambre à coucher de son petit ami. Il les a photographiés durant leurs ébats ! La victime ce n'est pas Pablo Dominguez ! Non, non ! La victime s'est ma fille Katleen ! J'ai eu envie de le tuer de mes propres mains mais Boscorelli m'en a empêché. C'est pour cela qu'il y a nos empreintes chez lui. J'ai pensé à mon mari, à mes parents qui ont beaucoup soufferts de tous ces évènements et à mes enfants. Katleen a besoin de construire sa vie, Sean a perdu de nombreux repères depuis janvier, Louisa grandit sans son papa. Tu sais Olivia, ma petite fille a profité de son père pendant 3 mois et c'est tout. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis et pourtant elle le réclame. Bobby n'était pas présent à la naissance Samuel. On ne peut pas l'emmener en visite au centre où est mon mari. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurai tué ce type et perdre ma famille. » Alex se rassit et se mit la tête dans les mains.

Jack la réconforta comme il pouvait. Munch entra dans la salle et donna un papier à Novack. L'arme ayant servie à tuer Dominguez appartenait à Bobby. L'analyse des balles et les recherches balistiques venaient de le prouver. Alex était abasourdie. Elle ne voyait absolument pas de quelle arme il pouvait bien s'agir. Novack ordonna une fouille du domicile des Goren à Hoboken.

Les fouilles restèrent infructueuses. L'arme n'était pas dans le coffre-fort à armes de Bobby et Alex. Le procureur maintint tout de même l'inculpation d'Alex. Mc Coy n'en revenait pas. Les preuves étaient insuffisantes pour envoyer Alexandra en prison. Dans sa déclaration, elle avait donné son intention de tuer Pablo Dominguez et cela suffisait. L'inculpation d'Alex souleva un véritable tôlé dans les rangs de la police.

Katleen, déjà bien secouée par son arrestation s'évanouit lorsque Mc Coy lui apprit que sa mère avait envoyé à Rikers Island. Eddie était là. Il était aussi sous le choc. Sa colère du matin était remontée plus forte qu'avant. Les jours prochains s'annonçaient, terriblement durs à vivre. Sean s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusa de manger pendant plusieurs jours. Mary, la mère d'Alex, eut une attaque cardiaque. Le moral d'Alexandra était au plus bas. Katleen partageait ses journées entre le centre de rééducation, les bébés et Rikers Island. Eddie était venu vivre avec elle afin de l'aider avec les enfants et la soutenir. D'autres personnes répondaient présentes. Le procès semblait gagner d'avance pour Mc Coy…

_Tribunal d'Instance – Salle d'audience 404_

_5 janvier_

_10 heures 05_

Le 5 janvier était un jour gravé dans à jamais dans la mémoire d'Alexandra Eames-Goren et de son entourage. Le jury devait rendre son verdict. Les témoignages et les plaidoiries avaient eu lieu avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Jack était confiant quant à l'issue du procès. McCoy avait démontré grâce à divers témoignages et faits qu'Alex ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois et qu'ainsi elle n'avait pas pu assassiner Pablo Dominguez. Le juge Waterford entra dans la salle et s'adressa au jury.

« Avez-vous pu vous mettre d'accord, Mesdames et Messieurs du jury ? » demanda-t-il en refermant le papier du verdict et le tendit à son greffier.

« Oui. » répondit le premier juré.

« Monsieur McCoy, lieutenant Eames, veuillez vous lever. » ordonna le juge. « Vous pouvez continuer. »

« Pour le chef d'accusation d'homicide prémédité, nous déclarons l'accusée non coupable. »

Un grand « OUF » de soulagement se propagea dans la salle d'audience. Alex tenait la main de Katleen qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Pour le chef d'accusation d'homicide involontaire, nous déclarons l'accusée coupable. »

« QUOI ! » s'insurgèrent Alex et McCoy. « Je n'ai pas tué cet homme ! » rajouta Alex en tapant son poing sur la table.

« SILENCE ! » ordonna le juge. « Avez-vous réfléchi à la condamnation ? »

« Votre honneur vous devez laisser le lieutenant Eames s'exprimer avant de prononcer la condamnation. » McCoy tenait Alex par les épaules.

Aussitôt après, la salle était emplie d'huées à l'égard du juge, ce qui l'énerva un peu plus en frappant frénétiquement avec son marteau en bois.

« SILENCE ! » hurla Waterford. « Monsieur le premier juré, quelle condamnation prononcez-vous ? »

« Nous condamnons le lieutenant Eames-Goren à dix ans de réclusion. » lâcha le premier juré sans regarder Alexandra dans les yeux.

Un silence impressionnant envahit la salle. Alex s'était assise, son regard était vide. Elle voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux… Elle se releva, tel un automate, et fixa le juge.

« Qui vous a payé pour m'envoyer en prison ? QUI ! » Alex laissa éclater sa colère. « Vous tous, ici, vous savez que je suis innocente. Je souhaite à ceux qui ont été acheté, d'arriver à vivre avec ma condamnation abusive sur la conscience. Tôt ou tard, vous devrez rendre des comptes. ET ce jour-là, je serai présente ! » Alex était maintenue par deux gardes alors qu'elle essayait de s'approcher du juge.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent en dehors de la salle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis ni serrer Kate dans ses bras. Elle entendait Katleen qui l'appelait en pleurant. Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à ses bébés, pensant être acquittée. Elle savait que sa vie allait être profondément grise comme l'uniforme de la prison où on la conduisait.

Des renforts avaient été appelés pour faire évacuer, en toute sécurité, le juge Waterford et les membres du jury. Katleen tremblait et pleurait. Eddie avait mis son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à sortir. Elle percevait les voix d'officiers de police qui lui offrait leurs soutiens. Elle chercha son grand-père dans la cohue et lui attrapa le bras. John, aussi, était étourdi. Il s'assit sur un des bancs disposé à la sortie de la salle et prit Kate dans ses bras. Green s'était éloigné pour parler à ses collègues.

« Grand-père… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! » sanglotait la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Alexandra a peut-être raison… Peut-être que les membres du jury ont été acheté… Tout est possible… »

« Pardon de vous déranger. Il faut que l'on décide d'un plan d'attaque. On ne peut pas laisser Alex en prison. » affirma Jack en s'agenouillant face à Kate et John.

« Jack, je ferai tout pour que ma mère sorte de prison. Venez à la maison en début d'après-midi. » répondit Katleen en serrant la main de Jack, essayant de retenir autant que possible ses larmes.

« Bien. Il faudra remplir des formulaires pour les visites à Alex. » McCoy se retira après avoir serré Katleen dans ses bras.

« On rentre ? » demanda Eddie en revenant vers sa fiancée.

« Oui. »

Le retour à la maison fut très éprouvant car Sean accepta mal le verdict. Il était en colère contre la Terre entière. Il maudissait la police et ce qu'elle représentait. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait car il savait très bien faire la part des choses. Il savait qu'il y avait des flics qui voulaient aider sa famille. On lui avait demandé de garder le secret sur la venue, tous les week-ends, d'anciens équipiers de ses parents. Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la pièce où ils se réunissaient. Sean avait compris que ce n'était pas simple pour Kate de se retrouver seule à la maison tous les jours avec les bébés. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de travail depuis son arrestation l'automne dernier.

Kate choisit de ne pas envoyer à l'école l'après-midi du verdict. Eddie était allé chercher le jeune garçon au collège avec John. Kate et Eddie préparèrent le déjeuner mais Kate ne mangea quasiment rien. Son estomac était noué. Elle était écœurée des gens et de leur cupidité. La sonnette de la porte retentit alors qu'elle était montée à l'étage pour coucher Samuel. Eddie faisait la vaisselle et rangeait les affaires. Sean alla ouvrir avec Louisa dans ses bras. Il savait que Jack devait arriver en début d'après-midi. Il fut surprit de voir deux personnes inconnues sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonjour… Tu dois être Sean, c'est bien ça ? » demanda une voix douce.

« Oui. Vous êtes qui ? » Sean jaugea les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

« Je m'appelle Olivia et voici Eliot… » se présenta la jeune femme.

« Ah… Benson et Stabler. Le couple infernal ! » répondit sarcastiquement le jeune garçon avant de poursuivre. « Vous venez arrêter qui ? »

« On ne vient arrêter personne. Tu es seul ? C'est ta petite sœur ? » Eliot venait de prendre la parole.

« Non, je ne suis pas seul. Touchez pas à Louisa ! » Sean recula d'un pas alors que Stabler allait caresser la joue de la petite. « Ed ! Y'a de la visite ! » appela-t-il en posant Louisa par terre.

« Il est là lui ? » fit Eliot avec une drôle de moue.

« C'est le fiancé de ma sœur. Maintenant que j'ai plus mes parents à la maison, il faut bien quelqu'un pour nous protéger ! » s'indigna Sean.

« Je vous ai dis de ne plus approcher Katleen ou un membre de sa famille. » fit Eddie en se plaçant derrière Sean. « Vous avez assez fais de dégâts dans cette famille maintenant foutez le camp d'ici. » ordonna-t-il.

« Calmez-vous, Green. On a appris pour le verdict. On venait présenter nos excuses, on ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin… » fit Olivia.

« Vos excuses ! » Katleen venait d'arriver dans le vestibule. « Sean, prends Louisa et allez dans le salon. » demanda la jeune femme. « J'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses. Vous vous disiez l'amie de maman ? L'amie de personne vous voulez dire. Vous n'avez pas cherché à vérifier son emploi du temps tout comme vous avez fais avec moi. Vous nous avez pourri l'existence ! Vous dites penser aux victimes mais vous vous trompez de personne. Ce salaud a prit des photos de moi et d'Ed, il a menacé ma mère, il a tenté de tuer mon père, et vous avez le culot de venir jusqu'ici pour dire que vous êtes désolés ! C'est trop facile. »

« Les preuves étaient là, les faits étaient là. On n'avait pas de raison de douter… » expliqua Stabler.

« Dites ça à Sean. Il va avoir 11 ans dans quelques jours et il va devoir fêter son anniversaire entre les murs d'une prison et dans un centre de rééducation. Ça va faire 1 an que Robert Goren est dans le coma ! Les médecins n'osent pas se prononcer sur les éventuelles séquelles qu'il aura lorsqu'il se réveillera ! Je suis certain que vous savez quel genre de séquelles il peut avoir. Soit il arrivera à s'en sortir avec de lourds handicaps soit ce sera un légume. Il n'acceptera jamais cet état de fait. » rajouta Eddie. « De plus, je ne sais pas où vous avez vu qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir le risque de preuves fabriquées. »

« Pas dans cette affaire… Elle impliquait un lieutenant de police… »

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. Maintenant quittez ma maison et ne revenez que lorsque vous serez certains que ma mère est innocente. » Katleen poussa Olivia et Eliot vers la sortie du porche.

En partant, les deux inspecteurs croisèrent Jack les dévisagea. Peu après l'arrivée de McCoy, les partisans d'Alex arrivèrent au compte goutte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Chacun apporta un petit quelque chose pour Kate ou les enfants. Une marque de soutien dont elle avait grandement besoin. Davis vint avec son ancien coéquipier et mentor, aujourd'hui à la retraite, John Sullivan. L'équipe avait besoin d'un œil neuf pour examiner le dossier de la tentative d'assassinat sur Bobby. Des indices devaient leur avoir échappé… Il fallait aussi s'occuper du dossier d'Alex.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Certains personnages ne sont que pure fiction de ma part. Il y a un mélange de personnages s'étant illustrés dans _Law & Order Criminal Intent, Law & Order, Law & Order Special Victim Unit _et _Third Watch._

Résumé : merci de lire **« Adieu Brad… Bienvenue Kate »** avant de continuer cette fic. J'avais déjà publié cette fic durant 2005-2006 mais, suite à de nouvelles idées développées dans une suite de cette fic, j'ai apporté de nombreuses modifications. J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible dans le réel. J'attends les previews ! 

_Persécutions !_

_Résidence des Goren - Hoboken_

_14 février_

_Début de matinée…_

« Bonjour, ma chérie… » susurra Eddie à l'oreille de Kate qui commençait à se réveiller.

« Bonjour… » Katleen répondit à son amant par un baiser et un large sourire. « La journée s'annonce bien on dirait… Pas de pleurs pendant la nuit… Pas de petite sœur qui cri ni de p'tite tête qui vienne nous secouer… Le rêve pour une St Valentin… » dit-elle en posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Eddie.

« Oui… Sam ferait-il ses nuits ? » s'étonna-t-il en caressant les cheveux courts de Kate. « Ma foi… ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire… On a pu en profiter comme ça… » dit-il en embrassant délicatement puis fougueusement sa partenaire.

« Ah ah ah… » ria Katleen qui s'allongea sur son amant. « Tu sais comme moi combien j'aimerai continuer ce petit jeu… Seulement, je trouve cette maison beaucoup trop silencieuse… » Elle roula sur le côté et se leva. Elle attrapa son peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

« On pourra toujours se rattraper la nuit prochaine… » ironisa Eddie, un sourire en coin.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » plaisanta Kate avant de revenir en courant dans sa chambre. « Eddie… Les bébés… Ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres, Sean non plus ! » Kate était totalement affolée.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » fit-il en se levant après avoir enfilé son tee-shirt de la police New-Yorkaise.

« Puisque je te le dis ! Dépêche-toi ! » Kate le pressait pour descendre les escaliers. « Du sang ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Mais non… Ce n'est pas du sang… Touches. » Eddie lui indiqua une tâche sombre au bas des escaliers.

« Un pétale de rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ce n'est pas la saison… » répondit-elle.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! » s'écria Sean en sortant de sa cachette, Louisa sur les talons.

« Sean ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! » Katleen hésitait entre la colère et un éclat de rire. Elle opta pour le rire.

« Alors, pas mal la Saint Valentin d'Eddie, pas vrai ? » s'enquit le jeune garçon.

« C'était donc ça les messes basses au souper… Vous complotiez dans mon dos… » les gronda la jeune femme en souriant.

« Bah voui ! Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. A midi, tu ne fais rien. Et ce soir, je sais seulement que tu vas au resto. Après ça regarde les adultes, Ed a dit ! » Sean embrassa sa sœur et la tira pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Wow ! Sean c'est magnifique ! » Kate s'extasiait devant la table joliment dressée pour quatre. « Je vais quand même faire le service. »

« Non, non… C'est moi qui le fais. Toi, tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on prépare ça pour toi Sean et moi. Comme il te l'a dit, ce soir nous mangeons tous les deux au restaurant. C'est ta soirée, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Merci tous les deux, je vous aime. » Kate les embrassa tendrement.

« Et ma ? » fit une petite voix.

« Mais toi aussi Louisa. Tu as aidé Sean ? » demanda Kate en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Vi ! Papa ? » fit la petite en regardant la photo de mariage d'Alex et Bobby sur une étagère de la cuisine.

« Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que Sean était trop petit pour attraper la photo… » Kate attrapa le cadre et le tendit à Louisa.

« Non. Je l'ai pris et elle a embrassé la photo comme tous les matins sauf que… » affirma Sean.

« Sauf que quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Ben depuis que je l'ai levé, elle arrête pas de dire « papa » et elle sourit. Elle l'avait jamais fait encore… » examina le jeune garçon.

« Ah ? Bizarre. Tu veux aller voir papa aujourd'hui, Louisa ? » demanda Kate en asseyant sa sœur dans la chaise haute et en tirant vers elle le transat de Sam.

« Papa. Papa. Vroum. Vroum. Papa. Papa. » Louisa regardait les personnes qui l'entouraient et leur montrer la fenêtre.

« On ira voir papa cet après-midi, je te le promets. »

Louisa fit un grand sourire et regarda à nouveau dehors. Elle n'arrêta pas de sourire toute la matinée. Elle riait, suivait Sean partout où il allait. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu avec une forme pareille et d'aussi bonne humeur. Du haut de ses 17 mois, elle se débrouillait assez bien. Elle marchait toute seule et essayait de courir. Katleen était satisfaite car sa petite sœur était presque propre. Elle disait quelques mots. Elle savait que lorsqu'Eddie mettait son siège-auto dans sa voiture, elle allait voir sa maman. Quand Katleen tirait le store fleurit de sa chambre, il était l'heure de faire la sieste ou dormir. Seulement cet après-midi là, elle ne voulut absolument pas faire la sieste. Elle hurlait seule dans sa chambre et empêchait Sam de dormir. La journée qui avait bien commencé tournée au cauchemar… Sean n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses puzzles.

_Vers 14 heures…_

Katleen monta dans la chambre de Louisa pour la lever. C'était peine perdue pour une hypothétique sieste. La jeune femme descendit avec sa sœur dans ses bras et les habits qu'elle lui avait enlevé avant la sieste.

« Alors Louisa ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? » Eddie prit la petite et lui ôta sa gigoteuse.

« Papa. Papa. Vroum. Vroum. Papa. Papa. » répondit Louisa avec un grand sourire.

« Bon. Tu peux emmener Sean et Louisa au centre, mon cœur ? » demanda Katleen en enfilant ses chaussures à Louisa. « Tu les laisses là-bas et tu reviens ici. Sam doit dormir un peu plus. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester seul avec papa et garder Louisa avec toi, Sean ? » Katleen leva Louisa et prit son petit manteau rouge avec un lapin sur le dos.

« Pas de prob' ! De toute façon, je commençais à m'ennuyer. » Sean enfila sa veste et son bonnet. Eddie l'avait emmené chez le coiffeur dans la semaine car ses cheveux blonds étaient trop longs.

« Alors, on y va. Prends le doudou et la poupée au cas où, Sean. » Eddie attendait les enfants à la porte d'entrée. « Tu viens Louisa ? »

« Papa ? Vi ? » Louisa donna sa petite main à celle de son grand frère.

Eddie accompagna les enfants dans la chambre de Bobby. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la semaine passée. Il venait avec les enfants et Kate tous les samedis. Il alla voir l'infirmière présente pour demander comment aller Goren et consulter le planning des visites. Toujours les mêmes noms… Les Goren étaient connus dans le centre. Chacun priait pour que Bobby se réveille un jour. Le personnel épaulait Kate autant que possible. Il n'y avait que là-bas qu'elle se permettait de pleurer. Cela faisait 13 mois et 4 jours que c'était arrivé. Elle restait des heures assise près de Bobby à lui parler, à guetter le moindre geste, à prier en lui tenant la main.

La veille, elle avait cru voir ses yeux frémir mais rien. Toujours rien. Elle avait reçu les visites au centre d'un psy qui travaille en collaboration avec Jack. Il la faisait parler comme il l'avait fait avec Alexandra. Il continuait d'aller la voir à Beacon Hill car elle avait dû mal à tenir le coup dans cette prison au sud de Manhattan. Elle avait envoyé des détenus dans cette prison idem pour Bobby. Elle craignait pour sa vie. McCoy avait demandé à ce qu'on la change d'aile mais ses demandes étaient restées sans réponse.

« Bonjour Eddie ! » appela une infirmière noire aux lunettes vissées sur le nez.

« Bonjour Maureen ! Comment allez-vous ? » Ed présenta sa main à l'infirmière.

« Très bien ! Notre beau prince se prend toujours pour la belle au bois dormant mais il semblerait qu'il nous donne à tous des hallucinations… » Maureen accompagna Ed jusqu'à la chambre de Bobby.

« Comment ça ? » Green posa sa main sous son menton.

« Hier, Katleen est venue nous dire qu'elle avait eu l'impression de le voir bouger. Le temps qu'on arrive, plus rien. Rebelote pendant la nuit et dans la matinée. Son électro ne montre rien comme d'habitude. Et chez vous ? » Maureen inspecta les cathéters et le monitoring.

« Rien de nouveau. Je suis venu laisser Sean et Louisa. Je vais retourner à la maison pour prendre Kate et Samuel. On devait venir tous les cinq mais la petite a refusé de faire sa sieste, elle empêchait le bébé de dormir alors nous voilà ! » Eddie caressa les cheveux bouclés de la petite qui fixait son papa du regard.

« Faut dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère pour son âge ! En plus, elle est drôlement éveillée ! »

« Oh oui ! Elle aura 18 mois le mois prochain et elle parle drôlement bien pour une enfant de son âge ! » Eddie regarda sa montre. « Bon Sean, j'y retourne. A toute à l'heure et surveille bien Louisa. »

« Pas de prob ! » Sean leva la tête de son puzzle pour saluer Green.

« Bye Di ! » fit Louisa en faisant un signe de la main.

Green sourit à la petite et quitta le centre. Pendant que Sean tournait les pièces de son jeu dans tous les sens, Louisa restait assise au pied du lit à regarder Bobby. Sean jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur sa sœur, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours au milieu et au fond du lit. Lorsqu'il se leva pour s'étirer, il ne vit plus sa sœur. Il se pencha sous le lit : pas de Louisa. En se relevant, il remarqua que la petite avait rampé jusqu'à la taille de son père.

« Papa. Papa… » Louisa continuait de prononcer le même mot mais un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

« Shut, Louisa… Maureen va débarquer et tu seras obligée de sortir. » l'avertit le jeune garçon.

« Non. Zaza bisou Papa. » dit-elle en se tournant et en laissant entrevoir à Sean l'improbable.

Sean était assit sur une chaise de la salle d'attente du hall. Louisa était à ses pieds. Elle pleurait et se débattait dès que Sean essayait de la prendre sur lui. Il pleuvait averse dehors. Il vit arriver Katleen, Eddie et le bébé sous un grand coupe-vent noir.

« Sean ! Que se passe-t-il ! Pourquoi Louisa pleure ? » Katleen s'était précipitée vers son frère.

« C'est papa… Il… » Sean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Non… Il ne peut pas… Il allait bien aux dires des infirmières… Il ne peut pas être… Mort… » finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle en s'asseyant à côté de Sean.

« Non. Kate… Papa a ouvert les yeux… Les médecins sont avec lui. C'est pour ça que la petite pleure. Il a fallu que Maureen lui desserre les doigts qu'elle avait accrochés à papa. » Sean en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu entends Eddie ! Sam, ton papa s'est réveillé ! Youpi ! » Kate s'était levé et avait porté le bébé au dessus de sa tête.

« Papa ! Mon papa ! » réclama Louisa en pleurant.

« Tu vas le revoir ton papa, ma chérie. Les docteurs s'occupent de lui et après tu pourras lui faire un bisou, promis ! » Kate embrassa la petite et la reposa par terre. Elle se blottit contre Ed.

« Katleen ? » demanda un homme en blouse blanche. « Vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Katleen relâcha son étreinte et rejoignit le médecin.

« Votre frère vous a dit à bonne nouvelle ? »

« Oui. Je peux le voir ? »

« En fait, Maureen m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu arriver. On a besoin de vous. Il est très agité. C'est probablement dû à ce brutal réveil. D'habitude, les comateux ouvrent les yeux de temps à autre plusieurs jours d'affilés. Votre père s'est l'inverse. Il a les yeux grands ouverts depuis près d'une heure et il regarde autour de lui. Je souhaiterai lui enlever le respirateur seulement il semble perdu. Je pense que votre présence pourrait l'apaiser et nous permettre de lui enlever le tuyau de sa gorge. »

« D'accord. » Kate suivit le médecin dans la chambre de Bobby. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et se posta à la hauteur de sa tête pour qu'il la voie. « Papa… C'est Katleen… Tout va bien… Le docteur Collins va t'enlever le tuyau qui est dans ta gorge. Je suis là, tu vois. Je te tiens la main, serre-la si tu as mal. » Kate pleurait de joie.

« Très bien Robert. Vous allez prendre une grande aspiration… Voilà comme ça… » fit Collins en tirant d'un coup sec le tuyau qui laissa passer un grand râle de la part de Bobby. « Maintenant vous allez déglutir tout doucement… Katleen, vous pouvez nous laisser. Je vais l'ausculter. » demanda-t-il

Bobby lança un regard désespéré à Kate et lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de partir. Le médecin concéda à Kate le droit de rester auprès de son père. Elle passa sa main fraiche sur son visage creusé par une année de coma. Elle lui murmura des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il était toujours autant effrayé. Maureen redressa légèrement le lit pour qu'il puisse avaler une gorgée d'eau.

L'équipe médicale quitta la chambre ¾ d'heure plus tard. Eddie rentra avec les enfants. Bobby tourna la tête dans leur direction et dans celle de Katleen. Il semblait perdu. Sean prit la place de Kate et étreignit son père en pleurant. Bobby passa son bras libre sur le dos de son fils et lui caressa la tête. Kate prit Louisa dans les bras. Goren bougea la tête au contact du bisou de sa petite fille. Kate avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Bobby. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et lui promit de revenir plus tard dans la soirée et de rester avec lui pendant la nuit. La Saint Valentin était donc annulée.

Eddie joignit Jack, qui s'était proposé de garder les enfants durant la soirée, pour lui demander de venir plus tôt à Hoboken. Il ne donna pas plus d'explications au procureur. Il ne savait pas que sa soirée de baby-sitting était annulée lorsqu'il arriva à Hoboken. Il sonna à la porte et fut accueilli par Ed et sa filleule, Louisa. Alex et Bobby lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain de leur fille adoptive lorsqu'ils avaient lancé la procédure d'adoption. McCoy était enchanté et avait accepté cette mission immédiatement.

« Ack ! » s'écria Louisa en voyant son parrain, les bras chargés de cadeaux. « C'est Ack ! Titi ! » Louisa quitta son parrain pour courir vers sa sœur.

« Oui, c'est parrain ! Tu es contente ? » Kate faisait faire son rot à Samuel en venant saluer Jack. « Louisa est ravie mais je me demande si c'est pour ta présence ou les cadeaux… » Kate l'embrassa comme on embrasse ces amis et les membres de sa famille.

« Probablement pour les cadeaux ! » railla-t-il. « Alors petit Sam, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? » McCoy se pencha pour regarder le bébé dans les yeux. « Décidément, tu ressembles à ton papa et à ta maman… »

« Papa ? » Louisa tira la jupe de Kate. « Papa. Vroom. Vroom. »

« Tiens un nouveau mot ? Elle m'épate de plus en plus… » Il observait sa filleule qui arborait un immense sourire. « Katleen, tu es sûre que tes parents l'ont adopté ? Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Robert… »

« Oui, elle a bien été adoptée… Tout le monde est gaga de voir une enfant de son âge parler aussi bien. Généralement, les enfants de son âge n'en sont qu'au balbutiement. Elle nous fait presque des phrases. Un futur génie en somme. » Kate remit Sam dans son transat. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir plus tôt que prévu seulement… »

« Seulement, vous voulez partir en avance à New York. Pas de soucis. Mais il faudrait penser à vous préparer ! » taquina Jack en donnant à Louisa son cadeau, une grosse boite fermée par un ruban rouge.

« Non. En fait… » commença Eddie.

« En fait, nous annulons notre sortie mais tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » Kate se tortillait les mains, ses yeux commencèrent à rougir.

« Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Jack regarda tour à tour Katleen et Ed.

« Pour faire brève, l'impensable c'est produit. Bobby s'est réveillé dans l'après-midi. » Kate écarta ses mèches et regarda Mc Coy. Des larmes de joie ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« Hein ! Mais… Mais c'est FORMIDABLE ! Tu as appelé Alexandra ? » demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

« Non, je veux lui annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix. J'ai appelé mes grands-parents. C'est la fête dans leur quartier à Jersey du coup ! John m'a dit qu'il nous rejoignait à Beacon Hill. Il est tard et seules les visites des avocats et procureurs sont encore possible à cette heure-ci. Ça ne te dérange pas de m'emmener là-bas ? » s'enquit Kate qui essuyait ses larmes.

« Pas du tout ! On y va maintenant ? » Jack avait remis sa veste.

« Oui. Eddie reste à la maison avec les enfants. J'ai dis à Sean de ne pas venir, Maman risquerait de croire que Bobby est mort… » expliqua la jeune femme en enfilant son manteau.

_Beacon Hill_

_Début de soirée…_

« Jack Mc Coy, procureur. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Alexandra Eames-Goren. Ces personnes sont avec moi. » Jack montra son badge au gardien de la prison pour femmes où était incarcérée Alex depuis sa condamnation.

« Allez chercher Eames-Goren. » ordonna le gardien à l'un de ses collègues.

« BIP »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Les visiteurs d'Alex longèrent le couloir qui menait à la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils attendirent un petit moment avant que la détenue n'arrive avec un geôlier. Jack se leva lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle. Kate porta une main à sa bouche en voyant le visage légèrement tuméfié de sa mère.

« Que s'est-il passé, Alex ? » demanda John en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Rien… La routine carcérale… » répondit-elle en fixant ses pieds. « Que faites-vous là à cette heure ? Je croyais que tu sortais en ville avec Ed, ma chérie… » s'interrogea Alex en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Maman… » sanglota Katleen.

« Kate ? C'est Bobby ? » Alex prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Il est mort ? » Elle sentit des secousses nerveuses envahir son corps, ses yeux piquaient. « Oh mon Dieu ! NON ! » Elle tomba à genoux.

« Shut… Ma petite Maman… » la berça Kate en caressant la tête de sa mère. « Tu te trompes… Papa s'est réveillé cet après-midi… C'est pour cela que nous sommes là et que j'ai annulé ma sortie… Je ne voulais pas attendre demain pour te l'annoncer… » Kate pleurait avec Alex qui attrapa la jeune femme et la serra très fort contre elle.

« Kate… Cela fait si longtemps que je rêve de ce moment… » chuchota Alex.

« Je vais passer la nuit avec lui, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul… Le docteur Collins va le faire transférer à Saint Luke demain soir pour faire faire des examens poussés afin d'évaluer concrètement les séquelles. »

« Je vais faire une demande pour que vous puissiez voir Bobby. » affirma Jack en aidant Alex à se relever.

« Ça va être refusé. Ils sont trop contents de m'avoir envoyé ici. Ça ne coute rien d'essayer mais je suis septique qu'on vous accorde cela. » Alex avait pris les mains de Katleen dans les siennes.

« On trouvera toujours quelque chose pour te permettre de le voir, Lexie. Tout comme on arrivera à trouver la solution qui te permettra de sortir d'ici. » rajouta John Eames.

« Grand-père a raison. Même en ton absence, on continue de chercher la faille dans le dossier de l'accusation. »

« À ce propos, est-ce que l'un de vous connaît un certain John Sullivan ? Il est venu dans la semaine pour me demander des choses sur la dernière journée de Bobby… Je suis devenue trop suspicieuse… » déclara Alex.

« Sully travaillait au 55ème. Il a été le coéquipier de Ty Davis durant 6 ans. Tu peux lui faire confiance, Lexie. » assura John Eames.

« Il est à la retraite. Davis lui a demandé un coup de main. Il a un œil neuf sur cette affaire. Peut-être trouvera-t-il quelque chose à côté de laquelle on serait passé durant l'enquête. » suggéra McCoy.

« Entendu. Si Ty vient me rendre visite, je lui demanderai de faire revenir son copain. » concéda Alex en se frottant les yeux.

« On va te laisser, Maman. Essaie de bien dormir… Je reviendrai te voir demain avec les petits. » Katleen embrassa sa mère et la serra fort contre elle.

« D'accord. Embrasse Bobby pour moi et dis-lui que je l'aime. » Alex passa caressa le visage de sa fille en souriant.

_Hoboken_

_Plus tard…_

« Je nous ai commandé à dîner, Kitty. » fit Ed en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

« Tu as commandé quoi ? » l'interrogea Kate en entrant dans la cuisine suivit de Jack.

« Thaï. J'ai pris pour nous quatre et une soupe pour Louisa. Ça vous va ? » Eddie était en train de dresser la table avec Sean.

« T'as vu Maman ? Elle allait bien ? »

« En nous voyant grand-père, Jack et moi, elle a cru que papa était mort… Maintenant elle est rassurée. Je lui ai promis qu'on irait la voir tous ensemble. Sam est couché ? » Elle s'assit près de Louisa pour la faire manger.

« Oui. Sean lui a donné son biberon il y a une heure. Tu veux que je t'emmène au centre après manger ? »

« Merci Sean. Non c'est bon. Je prendrais la voiture, c'est plus simple. Essayons de ne pas dire où je vais devant Louisa sinon elle risque de faire un superbe caprice quand je partirai… » Kate posa le bol de la petite sur la tablette de la chaise haute.

« Laisses Kate. Je vais lui donner à manger. C'est ma filleule après tout. » fit Jack en saisissant la cuillère de Louisa.

« Si tu veux. » acquiesça la jeune femme.

Ils dinèrent tranquillement. Sean raconta sa semaine au collège à Jack. Il était surtout excité de lui annoncer qu'il partait avec sa classe faire du ski à Slide Mountain dans deux semaines. Ed l'avait pris à la sortie des cours et l'avait conduit chez le coiffeur et dans un grand magasin de sport dans Manhattan. Son enthousiasme fit rire Ed lorsqu'il raconta une anecdote de leur sortie shopping entre hommes. Sean avait absolument voulu essayer ses vêtements de ski et son équipement. En sortant de la cabine d'essayage, il était tombé nez à nez avec une camarade de classe. Sean était devenu tout rouge car il faisait le clown. Il avoua à Eddie qu'il avait le béguin pour sa camarade prénommée Mandy. Le jeune garçon bougonna un moment avant de chahuter son beau-frère.

_Centre de rééducation…_

Kate avait fais aussi vite que possible. Elle avait pris un bouquin, une couverture confectionnée par sa grand-mère à Noël. Le veilleur de nuit la salua. Collins avait prévenu le personnel de nuit qu'elle allait rester au chevet de Bobby pendant la nuit.

« Bonsoir, Bonnie. » fit Kate en passant la tête dans le bureau des infirmières. « Il est réveillé ? »

« Bonsoir, Katleen. Le docteur Collins nous a laissé un post-it nous informant que vous étiez là cette nuit. » répondit doucement l'aide soignante. « Emily est avec lui pour prendre ses paramètres… D'ailleurs, elle devrait être revenue… » fit-elle en se levant et en accompagnant Kate.

« Mr Goren… Calmez-vous… » demandait Emily en essayant de remettre la perfusion que Bobby avait arraché. « Bonnie, viens m'aider… »

« Attendez, Emily. » la stoppa Kate. « Je vais lui parler. » La jeune femme prit la main pleine de sang de Bobby. « Papa… Calme-toi… C'est Katleen, je suis là… Détends-toi… » murmura-t-elle.

« Merci, Katleen. Je vais lui nettoyer sa main et remettre une perfusion. » expliqua Emily en allant chercher le matériel nécessaire.

« Les infirmières vont te remettre la perfusion. Il ne faut plus l'arracher. Tu en as besoin… » Kate se tourna vers Bonnie. « Il vous a parlé ? Il a tenté de communiquer avec vous ? »

« Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Le docteur Collins a dit qu'il fallait être patient. Le tube a irrité sa gorge et ses cordes vocales. »

« Merci. Tu as entendu ? En attendant que tu puisses parler, on va communiquer par gestes. Hoche de la tête une fois pour dire « oui » et deux fois pour « non ». D'accord ? » Kate observa Bobby qui hocha la tête une fois. « Très bien. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. Tu veux quelque chose ? » Bobby inclina la tête une nouvelle fois et bougea son index. « Tu as soif ?... Non… Tu veux écrire quelque chose ? Oui… J'ai trouvé. Tiens… Voici un stylo et là du papier… » Katleen inséra le stylo dans la main de son père et la posa sur le papier.

« On vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. » Emily ferma la porte dernière Bonnie.

Bobby tenta d'écrire sur le papier. Il avait dessiné des barres. Katleen décrypta le mot et son visage changea de ton. Il avait écrit « ALEX », certes les lettres n'étaient pas complètes… Il réclamait sa femme et sa fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre… Elle ne savait pas si le docteur avait dit à Bobby depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état.

« Maman m'a dit de t'embrasser et de te dire qu'elle t'aime… Tu la verras bientôt… » mentit-elle en embrassant la joue creusée de son père. « Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Je vais t'aider à boire un peu, tu auras moins mal à la gorge de cette façon. » Elle remplit le gobelet et aida Bobby à boire doucement.

_Dimanche 15 février_

La nuit s'était plutôt bien passée. Bobby avait le sommeil agité mais il n'avait arraché sa nouvelle perfusion. Il avait réclamé à boire plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Katleen sentait que son père voulait parler. A plusieurs reprises, il avait laissé échapper des sons. Cette impasse le frustrait.

« Bonjour Robert. Je suis le docteur Collins. C'est moi qui est retiré le tube de votre gorge hier. » fit le médecin en entrant dans la chambre. « Je vois que vous avez repris des couleurs. Très bien. J'ai lu sur le cahier de liaison de la nuit que vous avez arraché votre perfusion. Il ne faut pas recommencer car vous risqueriez de vous faire beaucoup plus mal. Je vais vous examiner pendant que Kate est ici. » Collins avait refermé la porte derrière lui et avait éclairé l'ampoule extérieure montrant qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer.

Il ausculta longuement Bobby : les réflexes visuels et moteurs. Il s'absenta un cours instant pour aller chercher un collutoire qu'il fit avaler à Bobby. Kate s'était assise près de la fenêtre et croisait ses doigts en attendant le pronostic. Collins se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de l'accompagner dehors. La jeune femme expliqua à Bobby qu'elle était juste derrière la porte et qu'elle allait revenir tout de suite.

« Alors ? » demanda Katleen en implorant le médecin du regard.

« Je vais demander son transfert à Saint Luke pour cet après-midi comme je vous l'avais dis. Je vais être parfaitement honnête avec vous. Les séquelles sont plus graves que je l'imaginais. Le docteur Kingston va sûrement lui faire pratiquer une IRM et d'autres examens lourds pour que l'on ait une idée réaliste de l'étendue des dégâts. Certaines de ses séquelles peuvent être réversibles contrairement à d'autres. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour l'instant c'est la vision de votre père. Il semble souffrir d'une hémianopsie c'est-à-dire qu'il doit tourner la tête pour distinguer les formes. Je n'ai pas expliqué à votre père ce qui lui était arrivé. Je pense que vous voudrez lui dire vous-même… » Collins surveillait son patient du coin de l'œil.

« Hier soir, il a cherché à communiquer avec moi… Il a réclamé ma mère… C'est surtout cela qui m'effraie. Je redoute ses questions… Je me doutais bien que quelque chose cloché vis-à-vis de sa vision. Louisa a embrassé son papa sur la joue hier soir mais il ne semblait pas la voir, pareil pour Sean… Pensez-vous qu'il se souvient de quelque chose de l'année dernière ? » Katleen sentait les larmes remontaient. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle ne devait pas craquer.

« Il peut avoir gardé des bribes de souvenirs seulement on ne peut pas savoir si ce sont des souvenirs dits récents ou anciens. On va lui poser la question, si vous le souhaitez. Avant je vais aller dire à l'infirmière de commander une ambulance pour Robert. Vous l'accompagnerez ? »

« Oui. Je vous attends. » Kate retourna dans la chambre. « Papa ? Tu veux boire de nouveau ? »

« …ui » lâcha-t-il d'une voix difficilement perceptible.

« Voilà… Ta voix revient, c'est super… » La jeune femme guida le gobelet à la bouche de Bobby.

« A… Al… Ex… »

« Maman ne peut pas venir pour le moment. Je te promets que tu la verras bientôt… »

« Me revoici ! » Collins revint dans la chambre. « Mr Goren, vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose concernant votre travail ? »

« Se… Sean… Ann… Niversaire… Bébé… Voiture… » épela Bobby doucement.

« Le bébé ? Comment s'appelle votre bébé ? »

« Lou… Louisa. »

« C'est ça. Vous vous souvenez donc de l'anniversaire de Sean, de Louisa ; vous nous avez parlé d'une voiture… » Collins observait le comportement de Bobby qui commençait à transpirer.

« Elle… Elle fon… ce sur… moi… Kate ! » cria Goren.

« Ça va… Je suis là… » Kate entoura le visage de son père avec ses mains douces.

« Robert, tout va bien… Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Respirez profondément. » Collins avait compris que Bobby se souvenait relativement bien de sa dernière journée.

« Mal… à… la… tête… Kate… » chuchota Bobby en posant sa grosse main sur celle de sa fille.

« Vous avez mal à la tête en ce moment ? » s'inquiéta le médecin.

« Sais pas… » Bobby essayait de concentrer. « Tout à… l'heure… la voi… voiture… Sean ! » Bobby s'agita brusquement. « Sean ! Sean ! »

« Calme-toi. Sean va très bien. Il est à la maison. » La jeune femme continuait de caresser le visage de Bobby.

« Veux… aller à… la maison… » répondit Bobby. « Je… ne… veux… pas hôpital… »

« Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital, papa… Tu es dans un centre spécialisé pour les accidentés de la route… Tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite. » Katleen préféra dire la vérité, elle savait que son père avait un 6ème sens pour détecter les mensonges.

« Pour… pourquoi ? »

« Tu te souviens de la voiture ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait. « La voiture t'a renversé, papa. Tu as été blessé… gravement… » Kate avait la voix embuée de larmes. Elle revivait le soir où Alex était rentrée et où tout avait basculé. « Je t'aime, mon petit papa. »

« Comb… combien de… temps ? » Bobby se rappelait que Kate l'appelait rarement de la sorte. Il se força à se souvenir de la dernière fois… Il se souvenait seulement que Kate pleurait et qu'elle avait le visage tuméfié et les habits déchirés. C'était peu après son agression.

« Ne me demande pas ça… » l'implora-t-elle.

« Combien ? » Bobby sentait quelque chose coulait le long de ses joues.

« 13 mois… » marmonna Katleen en se laissant aller à pleurer.

« Oh Kate… » Bobby resserra l'étreinte de sa fille et, pour la première fois, déposa un chaud baiser sur sa joue. « Pardon… ché… rie… »

Tous restèrent un long moment à s'étreindre. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Collins était sorti de la chambre. Katleen s'éloigna de son père et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle ne comprenait pas les excuses de Bobby… Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… C'est moi, c'est nous… On va se battre et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre… Le personnel, ici, est génial ! Tu pourras bientôt rentrer à la maison, je te le jure… » se forçait-elle à croire.

« Pa… pardon de… pas… être venu… à… à ta re…mise diplôme… Al… Alex… a be… soin moi… garder… garder Sean… il est… si pe… petit… » Bobby était frustré de ne pas arriver à parler comme avant. Sa tête raisonnait de cris, de rires, de gazouillis ; des images défilaient en désordre…

« Tu étais là pour la remise des diplômes à Boston… Tu étais le seul parent à être debout… » se remémora la jeune femme, un sourire en coin.

_Flashback :_

_Katleen allait sur son 20ème anniversaire. Elle venait de terminer un cursus de deux ans dans une des plus prestigieuses facs du Massachussetts en matière d'arts plastiques. Elle avait passé deux ans et demi loin de New York. Il y avait une excellente fac à New York où elle aurait pu étudier seulement elle voulait prendre ses distances avec ses parents. Elle ne voulait plus dépendre d'Alex et Bobby. Elle adorait Sean et sa famille. Les mois, qui avaient précédé son départ pour Boston, avaient été plus conflictuels que jamais avec Bobby. Il remettait toutes les décisions de la jeune fille en doute. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas : elle s'habillait mal, elle ne respectait pas le couvre-feu, son petit copain du moment n'était pas digne de confiance. Katleen en avait marre de tous ces reproches. Bobby dépassa les limites en se proposant comme chaperon lors du bal de fin d'année à Ste Catherine. Tous les couples de sa promo dansaient langoureusement sur la piste de danse… Katleen sentait deux yeux la surveiller. Il devait y avoir au moins un mètre d'espace entre elle et son partenaire. Bobby avait fait signe à Kevin, le cavalier, de s'écarter de sa fille en dansant. Alex n'arrivait pas raisonner son mari. Elle était contente pour Katleen. Certes, elle allait beaucoup, même atrocement, lui manquer mais tôt ou tard les parents doivent laisser leurs enfants quitter le cocon familial._

_Les deux années à Boston furent très bénéfiques à Kate comme à Goren. Elle se fit de nouveaux amis, visita de nombreux musés. Bobby passait le plus clair de son temps au boulot à parler de Kate, il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était très fier de Kate. Sa fierté ne cessa pas de grandir au fur et à mesure que la fac de la jeune fille leur envoyait ses notes. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, il était le seul parent, debout, un sourire béat sur le visage, à applaudir même quand il n'y avait rien à applaudir. Katleen rougissait. Le comble se produisit lorsque le doyen l'appela au micro. En tant que major de sa promotion, elle devait faire un discours…_

_« Avant de remettre les certificats de fin d'études à nos jeunes diplômés, je laisse la parole à Mlle Katleen Goren qui est arrivée première de sa promotion. » Le Doyen laissa la place à Kate._

_« Chers amis, chers parents, frères, sœurs… » commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être coupée…_

_« C'est ma fille ! Elle est major ! » s'enthousiasmait Goren en regardant autour de lui. Alex tira sur la veste de son mari pour le faire s'asseoir. « Alex… J'ai le droit de dire que je suis fier de notre fille… » bougonna-t-il en souriant à Kate._

_« Pardon… Chers amis, chers parents, frères, sœurs, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu pour fêter notre diplôme en architecture d'intérieur. Je tenais à remercier au nom de nous tous, l'équipe pédagogique, les maîtres de stage et nos familles. Vous nous avez aidé, poussé, soutenu à réaliser nos rêves. Nous allons faire de grandes choses et nous vous promettons de ne pas vous décevoir. Certains d'entre nous, on était contacté pour des postes intéressants dans les plus grands cabinets d'architectes des Etats-Unis… Pour ma part, je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier deux personnes, chères à mon cœur. Il s'agit de mes parents, Alexandra et Robert Goren. Merci de m'avoir permis de faire mes études ici, merci pour votre amour. Je souhaite aussi m'excuser pour toutes les tracasseries que j'ai fais à mon père. Je t'aime, merci de m'avoir rendue meilleure. » Katleen replia son discours, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit sa toque de cérémonie et la jeta en l'air._

_Les autres étudiants firent la même chose. Les étudiants rejoignirent leurs familles. Katleen descendit de l'estrade et sauta dans les bras de Bobby, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Alexandra embrassa sa fille. Les parents d'Alex avaient aussi fais le déplacement et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés de Katleen durant ces deux années d'exil volontaire. Ils étaient souvent venus la retrouver à Boston, étant à la retraite peu de choses les retenaient à Jersey City. Ils étreignirent la jeune fille et l'embrassèrent. Ils avaient d'autres petits-enfants mais ils ne pensaient pas assister un jour à la remise de diplôme de l'un d'entre eux. Kate exhaussait toujours leurs rêves. Elle n'avait pas le même sang qu'eux dans les veines mais c'était leur petite-fille chérie. Katleen prit Sean dans ses bras et s'éloigna avec lui vers ses amis. Les parents des étudiants se saluèrent entre eux. Peu à peu le stade de la fac se vida. Robert avait réservé une table dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Boston pour fêter le diplôme de sa fille adoptive. Durant le repas, Kate reçut de nombreux cadeaux. Ses grands-parents avaient fais un chèque et lui avaient acheté une splendide parure en perles de culture. Sean avait fait une sorte de pot à crayons à l'école pour sa sœur._

_« Katleen. » appela Bobby. « C'est notre part à nous. » dit-il en regardant sa femme et en donnant une enveloppe blanche à Kate._

_« Il ne fallait pas ! Vous avez payé mes études ! » s'exclama Kate en ouvrant l'enveloppe. « … » Elle resta bouche-bée._

_« Tu es contente ? » demanda Alex en voyant la mine décomposée de sa fille._

_« Vous êtes fous ! » Katleen se leva et embrassa ses parents._

_« On s'est dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer et de découvrir de nouveaux horizons… » répondit Alex._

_« C'est quoi ? » demanda Sean en regardant l'intérieur de l'enveloppe._

_« Des billets d'avions pour la France, l'Italie, la Grèce, l'Espagne… Un tour du monde culturel… Pendant deux mois, je serai en voyage… » Katleen avait repris les billets dans ses mains._

_« Tu seras pas là ? Qui va me garder ? » Sean commençait à renifler._

_« Papa va te garder… » fit la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux son précieux cadeau._

_« Ben non… Il travaille au… »_

_« Sean. » fit Bobby sur un ton sans appel._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Manges. » Bobby coupa le plat de son fils et lui tendit la fourchette._

_Katleen partit le lendemain pour Athènes. En revenant chez elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que Bobby avait repris le travail sur le terrain et qu'il avait été promu capitaine. Personne n'avait voulu dire pour ne pas que ses vacances en Europe soient gâchées._

_Fin du flashback._

« Le… voyage… Paris… » Bobby continuait de rassembler son puzzle de souvenirs.

« Oui. Maman et toi, vous m'aviez offert un grand voyage en Europe pour ma réussite à Boston. Sean avait 8 ans à l'époque. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux que Sean vienne ici ? »

« Sais… pas… Alex… ma femme… voir… ma femme… »

« Pas maintenant… Elle a attrapé froid, elle ne veut pas te passer ses microbes. Sean a très envie de te voir tout comme Louisa, tu sais… » Kate se fit aussi convaincante que possible.

« Qui ? Lou… Louisa… trop pe… tite… 5 mois… » Bobby se souvint de sa petite fille qui pleurait. Elle était belle comme un cœur.

« Papa… Tu as eu un accident, tu te souviens ? Tu nous as parlé d'une voiture… Tu as été dans le coma pendant de longs mois… Louisa a grandi, Sean aussi… »

« 13 mois… vrai… mes… enfants… voir… mes enf… ants… » Bobby avala sa salive. « Pour… pourquoi je… te… vois… mal ? »

« Bon. Calmes-toi… Je vais appeler Sean et lui demander de venir rapidement avec Louisa, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu vois mal… Mais ce soir, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Je serai avec toi. » Kate se leva et alla dans le couloir. « Ed ? Ça peut aller… Il est moins agité mais il réclame beaucoup Alex… Je lui ai dis qu'elle était malade… Oui, ça vaut mieux que la vérité… Sean est habillé ?... Tu peux lui dire de venir avec Louisa… Non, reste à la maison avec Sam… Non, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé du bébé ni de toi… Je préfère y aller doucement… Ben, il voit très mal. Il rentre à St Luke en fin d'après-midi. Il faudra laisser les petits chez Holly et Ted… Je t'aime aussi… A plus tard… »

Bobby essayait de se relever mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son bras gauche ne répondait pas. Il commença de nouveau à paniquer… Pour alerter Kate, il poussa la table roulante avec sa main droite. Elle accourut.

« As… asseoir. Mon… br… bras bou… ge… plus… » s'énervait Bobby.

« Attends, je vais t'aider à te remonter. Tu es restée longtemps sans bouger, il faut attendre que ça revienne… Imagine que c'est comme avec une voiture qui ne roule plus pendant plusieurs mois, on veut la prendre et le moteur ne tourne plus. » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Sean arrive avec Louisa. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. »

« Mais… il… y a… que… le stad… stadium vers… vers la mai… son… »

« On a déménageait de New York quand tu as été admis ici. C'est plus plaisant ici. Maman a vendu la maison et en a acheté une tout près du centre et du centre-ville. On est à Hoboken. Le cadre de vie est très agréable pour les petits. »

« New… New Jersey. Plages… » annonça Goren.

« Oui. La plage n'est pas loin. Il y a aussi une petite forêt. Quand le docteur Collins dira que tu peux prendre l'air dehors, mon ami et moi… » Kate stoppa immédiatement sa phrase.

« A… ami ? Pe… petit ami… » articula-t-il difficilement.

« On va où avec Eddie ? » demanda Sean en arrivant dans la chambre, les joues rougies par l'air frais, avec Louisa qui lui tenait la main. « Bonjour papa ! »

« Sean ? » demanda Bobby.

« Oui. Je suis venu avec Miss pot-de-colle ! » Sean déboutonna sa veste et dirigea sa sœur vers Kate.

« Pas colle ! Zaza ! » cria la petite en fronçant ses grands sourcils ébène.

« Louisa ! Moins fort ! » la gronda Kate.

« Ed… Eddie ? Qui… c'est ? » demanda Bobby en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« C'est l'amoureux de Katleen. Chut… Je vais encore me faire attraper… » murmura Sean à l'oreille de son père. « Tu as une meilleure tête qu'hier, mon papa chéri. » Sean passa sa main sur le visage de Bobby.

« T'as vu aussi ? Il parle doucement mais il parle. Ça va tout revenir. » Kate serra fort la main de son père avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par sa petite sœur.

« Hé ! Titi ! C'est papa à Zaza ! » Louisa tirait sur la jupe de sa sœur. « Papa bisou moi ! »

« La peste recommence… » Sean leva les yeux au plafond.

« Sean, ne commence pas à l'appeler comme ça… » Katleen porta Louisa jusqu'à la hauteur de la main de Bobby. « Ne bouges plus Louisa. »

« Papa ! T'aime Papa ! » Louisa rampa jusqu'au visage de son père et l'embrassa.

« Aus… aussi, mon… bébé… » Bobby passa son bras droit sur le petit corps de sa fille.

« Suis pas bébé ! Sam le bébé ! Pas Zaza ! » corrigea-t-elle en remuant son petit doigt devant son père.

« Oups… » fit Sean à mi-voix en regardant Kate. « Tu lui as dis pour Sam ? » demanda-t-il à voix très basse.

« Sam ? Bébé ? » demanda Bobby en tournant la tête dans la direction de sa fille aînée.

« La poupée de Louisa ! » Sean donna cette explication qui sembla satisfaire Bobby.

Les trois enfants Goren restèrent jusqu'au déjeuner avec Bobby. Louisa avait fini par s'endormir contre son papa. Elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque Katleen la prit pour l'habiller et quitter leur père. Kate promit à son père d'être de retour aux alentours de 17 heures. Elle mentit sur son emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Sean embrassa son père et le consola.

_Beacon Hill_

_Dans l'après-midi…_

« Maman ! » s'écria Sean en entrant dans la salle réservée aux visites des familles aux détenues.

« Bonjour, mon chéri. » répondit Alex en serrant son fils dans ses bras. « Bonjour, les enfants… Alors Louisa, tu as vu ton papa ? » Alex prit sa fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Vi ! Aec Sean ! Domit aec Papa moi ! » Louisa quitta sa veste que Kate avait déboutonné en entrant dans la prison.

« B'jour Maman. » Kate étreignit sa mère d'un bras car dans l'autre elle avait Samuel.

« Kate… Je suis si heureuse que tu ais pu venir… Bonjour Ed. » répondit la détenue en étreignant Eddie. « Alors mon bébé… Comment vas-tu ? Tu as encore grandi depuis la semaine dernière… » Alex prit son bébé et le serra fort contre elle.

Katleen raconta à Alexandra comment s'était passée la nuit de Bobby : son agitation, ses inquiétudes, ses répétitives demandes de voir sa femme. Elle lui avoua avoir été obligée de mentir… Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer qu'Alex était en prison pour un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis et qu'il avait eu un petit garçon pendant son coma. Personne ne savait comment il allait réagir ni comment son état allait évoluer. Elle expliqua son intention de confier Louisa et Samuel à Holly et Ted durant l'hospitalisation de Bobby à Saint Luke. Sean était grand et arrivait à se débrouiller seul. Eddie travaillait toute la journée, et elle, elle devait rester auprès de Bobby le plus possible. Ne travaillant toujours pas, Kate ne pouvait pas faire garder les petits. Eddie l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et cela gênait énormément la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas mariés mais Green se comportait comme s'ils l'étaient. Il la soutenait depuis le début, il participait aux frais de fonctionnement de la maison. Katleen savait qu'Ed l'aimait mais elle avait peur de le perdre car depuis le procès, elle avait dû mettre leurs vies en parenthèses…

Alex était consciente de tous les bouleversements que les événements avaient provoqués dans le couple et la vie professionnelle de sa fille. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être présente, chez elle, auprès de Bobby. Elle ne bordait plus les enfants le soir. Kate venait aussi souvent que possible durant la semaine pour que Samuel reconnaisse sa maman… La petite famille resta réunie une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Eddie signala à sa compagne qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à Hoboken. Cela le gênait toujours de devoir dire à sa Kitty et aux enfants qu'ils devaient dire au revoir à Alex… Il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt que l'un des gardes…

_Hôpital St Luke_

_18 heures 05_

Katleen venait d'arriver avec l'ambulance du centre de rééducation. Bobby ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était transféré sur New York. Il avait parlé durant le voyage mais ses paroles n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Kate avait laissé Samuel et Louisa chez le frère d'Alex. Sean était venu dire à bientôt à son père et il était rentré avec Eddie.

« Bonsoir, Mr Goren. » fit le docteur Kingston en venant à sa rencontre. « Je suis le Dr Kingston. Je me suis occupée de vous après votre accident. »

« Bon… bonsoir. » répondit Bobby en tendant sa main valide. « Je… veux… re… rentrer… chez moi. »

« Pour le moment, vous allez rester parmi nous quelques jours. Pas longtemps, je vous le promets. Helen va vous installer dans une chambre qui donne sur le parc. Je vais parler avec Katleen quelques instants. » affirma le médecin en faisant signe à une infirmière d'emmener Bobby dans sa chambre.

« Kate… avec moi… tout… le temps. » bougonna Goren.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'arrive tout de suite. » Katleen s'était agenouillée face à son père et lui tenait la main pour le rassurer avant que l'infirmière ne l'emmène.

« Votre mère n'est pas là ? » s'enquit le médecin.

« Non… Elle est en prison à Beacon Hill depuis plusieurs semaines. Quelqu'un lui a tendu un piège et le jury l'a condamné même si elle est innocente… »

« Je suis désolée… J'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai trouvé que c'est une femme forte. Vous avez des amis bien placés, vous arriverez à la faire sortir de là-bas. Dites-moi, est-ce que votre père est au courant ? »

« Merci, docteur Kingston. Je n'ai pas osé encore lui annoncer, je ne sais pas comment trouvé les mots. Il est assez agité depuis son réveil, il se perd dans les moments passés de nos vies… Je… Je n'ai pas osé lui dire, non plus, pour mon petit frère. Comment lui annoncer que durant son coma il a eu un petit garçon ? » Kate était affligée.

« Je comprends. En tout cas, n'hésitez à me demander si vous voulez un service. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour le courage dont fait preuve votre famille depuis plus d'un an. Il y a toujours possibilité de faire venir Mme Goren pour un examen médical quel qu'il soit… » suggéra Kingston en souriant.

« Vous croyez ? Bobby serait heureux ! Il la réclame depuis son réveil. Vous avez prévu quoi comme examens pour lui ? »

« Ce soir, il va rester tranquille. Le docteur Collins nous a prévenu que vous restiez avec lui la nuit. On vous a installé un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre pour que vous soyez plus confortable. Demain matin, nous allons lui faire une prise de sang pour avoir des paramètres tous neufs. Un scanner est prévenu dans la matinée ainsi qu'une IRM. » Kingston regardait le dossier de Bobby et les examens prévus pour la journée du lundi. « C'est-il plaint à vous ou au docteur Collins ? »

« Oui. Il n'arrive pas à nous distinguer correctement. Il a parfois l'impression d'être dans le noir. Il a regardé qu'il ne pouvait se servir que d'un seul bras. Je doute qu'il ait essayé de bouger les jambes. Le temps que j'ai passé avec lui, il n'a pas arrêté de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour sa vue… Le Dr Collins m'a parlé d'une affection qui pourrait causer ses problèmes aux yeux. Une hémianopsie si j'ai bien retenu le terme médical. »

« On verra sur l'IRM comment fonctionne son cerveau. En cas d'hémianopsie, les chances pour qu'il recouvre la vue sont excellentes car il faut rééduquer ses yeux. C'est une sorte de cécité réversible. Si j'étais vous, je prierai pour que ce soit cette solution plutôt qu'un problème au niveau des nerfs optiques. Sa vue ne sera pas à 100 parfaite mais il pourrait vous voir correctement, lire avec des verres correcteurs. Pour ce qui est de l'appareil locomoteur, le scanner et des examens plus poussés pourront nous dire ce qu'il en est. Je tiens à vous mettre en garde, Katleen. Les lésions de son cerveau étaient importantes l'année dernière après l'accident. Le coma n'a peut-être rien arrangé ou rien qu'un tout petit peu… »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il peut rester paralysé ? » Kate passa ses mains sur son visage. « La rééducation l'aidera ? Il y aura probablement une opération possible ? »

« Je ne peux rien garantir sur ce plan là. Attendons déjà de voir ce que donnent les examens. Je viendrais vous voir demain. Vous vous absenterez dans la journée ? » demanda le médecin.

« Je rentrerai à Hoboken dans l'après-midi avant de revenir dormir ici. Je ne veux pas délaisser Sean et mon compagnon travaille jusqu'à des heures, parfois, impossible. Les plus petits sont dans le Bronx chez le frère aîné de ma mère. »

« D'accord… Je viendrai vous voir avant de quitter l'hôpital. J'allais oublier ! Il serait préférable d'éviter à votre père d'avoir trop de visites. Il faudrait en rester aux membres de la famille. Vous pouvez venir avec les plus petits mais pas longtemps pour ne pas le fatiguer. » ajouta le médecin avant de quitter Kate à l'entrée de la chambre de Bobby.

« Tu es bien installé ? » demanda Kate en s'approchant de son père.

« Qui… est… Eddie ? » Bobby tourna la tête dans la direction de sa fille aînée.

« C'est… C'est mon ami… enfin, disons plutôt que c'est mon petit ami… » rougit-elle.

« Ah… Il est… pas fl… flic au… moins ?… » s'inquiéta Bobby.

« Le Dr Kingston m'a dit que les petits pourront venir te rendre visite ! Louisa va être super contente ! » feinta la jeune femme.

« C'est… qu… quoi son… bou… lot ? »

« Le Dr Kingston est neurochirurgien. C'est un excellent médecin. Elle va vite te remettre sur pied. » Kate fit mine de ne pas comprendre la question.

« Pas King… Kingston. Eddie. Suis pas… dupe… » renchérit Bobby.

« Il a un excellent métier. Il gagne relativement bien sa vie. Il est sérieux et aimant. Il m'aime, je l'aime. C'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si. Du mo… moment qu… qu'il est… pas… flic. » Bobby était satisfait. « C'est… c'est qui Sam ? »

« Il est tard… Tu devrais dormir maintenant… Tu vas avoir une grosse journée d'examens demain… Dors, papa. » suggéra Kate en éteignant la lumière centrale de la chambre et alluma la veilleuse.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. La pluie avait doublé. Elle s'assura que Bobby dormait et sortit dans le couloir pour appeler chez elle. Elle voulait s'assurer que Sean était couché. Eddie ne lui cacha pas qu'il avait dû faire du chantage au jeune garçon pour l'envoyer au lit. La rétribution était d'aller à la fête foraine de Staten Island lorsqu'elle serait en place. Kate était furieuse que son compagnon ait fait cette promesse. Aller à la fête foraine relever du parcours du combattant avec deux enfants et un bébé. Ed lui apprit qu'Holly avait appelé au sujet de Samuel. Elle le trouvait bien grognon et un peu fiévreux. Un souci de plus pour Katleen déjà qu'elle en avait beaucoup… Sullivan avait laissé un message sur le répondeur pour demander s'il pouvait venir voir la jeune femme dans la semaine. Kate demanda à Eddie de le rappeler de lui dire de venir diner chez eux un soir de la semaine.

_Commissariat du 21ème district_

_16 février_

« Toc… Toc… »

« Entrez. »

« Bonjour, Lieutenant. » fit Ed en entrant avec deux gobelets de café.

« Ed ! Quelle surprise ! Vous êtes là de bonne heure ! » Anita leva le nez des rapports de police pour le week-end. « Vous avez passé une bonne Saint Valentin, Katleen et vous ? »

« On a dû la reporter… » Eddie se gratta le derrière de la tête en répondant, signe qu'il était gêné.

« Ah ? Je croyais que McCoy gardait les enfants samedi soir. Il s'est décommandé… »

« Non… Jack a passé la soirée à la maison… C'est Kate qui a décommandé notre sortie. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

« Le bébé était malade ? Il y a de nombreuses épidémies qui trainent en ce moment. » Anita avait reposé les papiers et agrémentait son café.

« Samuel couve quelque chose mais ce n'est pas pour ça que notre soirée a été annulée. Le père de Kate s'est réveillé samedi… » Eddie afficha un grand sourire.

« Comment ! Mais c'est fabuleux ! Alexandra est au courant ? Comment va le capitaine Goren ? » Van Buren le pressa de questions.

« Il s'est réveillé en début d'après-midi samedi alors que Sean et Louisa étaient avec lui. Le réveil a été assez dur. Il est agité par moment. Il est un peu perdu. Kate est obligée de rester avec lui presque tout le temps. Hier, il a été transféré à Saint Luke pour des examens. D'après ce que m'a dit Katleen ce matin, on devrait en savoir plus ce soir. Kate est allée voir sa mère, avec McCoy et John Eames, samedi soir à Beacon Hill. Dans un premier temps, elle a cru que son mari était mort mais Kate l'a très vite rassurée. »

« Très bien… Comment ça se passe à Beacon Hill ? »

« Mal… Alexandra s'est fait agresser par d'autres détenues. Elle a des bleus sur les bras et au visage. C'est la 5ème fois depuis son incarcération là-bas. Jack a tenté de la faire changer de prison mais les demandes sont tout le temps refusées ! Quand elle sera à Bellevue, le juge changera peut-être d'avis ! » Eddie était furieux et bouleversé.

_Dans la soirée…_

« Bonsoir docteur Kingston. » Katleen serra la main du médecin de Bobby en revenant dans le service de neurochirurgie.

« Bonsoir Katleen. Je vous attendais. » répondit le médecin.

« Alors ? Quels sont les premiers résultats ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en quittant son manteau.

« Voulez-vous que l'on en parle seules ou devant votre père ? » Kingston avait pris un regard sérieux que Kate n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Devant lui. Il me pose beaucoup de questions et je n'arrive pas toujours à trouver les mots qu'il faut. »

« Bien. » Le docteur frappa à la porte de la chambre de Bobby et entra. « Bonsoir Robert. »

« Bon… bonsoir. » répondit-il.

« J'ai les premiers résultats de vos examens de la matinée… » Kingston se tourna vers Kate qui avait pris la main de Bobby dans les siennes. « Le technicien a noté des tâches de sang dans la partie supérieure du cerveau. Elles font partie des séquelles. J'ai ici le compte-rendu du Dr Perry qui est ophtalmologiste. Il atteste bien que vous souffrez d'une hémianopsie. C'est pour cela que vous avez dû mal à distinguer ce qui vous entoure. Nous pouvons remédier à cela mais le résultat ne sera pas probant immédiatement. Il faudra vous montrer patient. »

« Com… comment on… fait ? »

« Vous allez avoir de longues séances de rééducation oculaire pour réapprendre à vos yeux à bouger et à explorer ce qui vous entoure. » expliqua Kingston en essayant d'être le plus compréhensive possible…

« Donc les nerfs optiques sont intacts ? »

« Oui. On peut commencer la rééducation rapidement et il pourra continuer de la faire à Hoboken. »

« Kate, je peux… veux… voir Alex… » Bobby savait qu'il devait mettre sa femme au courant.

« Je l'appellerai demain matin. Je te le promets. » Kate passa sa main froide sur le front de Bobby pour le rassurer.

« Je vous laisse. Je passerai vous voir demain, Robert. » Kingston fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme. « Katleen, pensez à ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure. » fit le médecin en sortant de la chambre.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bobby.

« Rien… Elle m'a proposé de refaire toute sa déco à son domicile. Il y en a pour beaucoup d'argent. Ça permettrait beaucoup de choses… Cet argent… » pensa la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vague.

_Pendant la nuit…_

Kate avait enfin réussi à s'endormir. Les explications du Dr Kingston l'avaient un peu perturbé. Elle allait sur ses 24 ans. Elle avait la charge d'une petite famille. Elle avait dû mettre son travail en parenthèses. Elle était contrainte de mentir à son père, à sa famille sur de nombreuses choses. Ses mensonges la rongeaient de l'intérieur mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait rendre des comptes à ses proches et surtout à Eddie… Eddie, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il était toujours présent. Il remplaçait Goren à la maison sans pour autant prendre sa place.

La porte de la chambre de Bobby s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière aveuglante des néons du couloir. Betty, l'infirmière de nuit, s'approcha de Kate.

« Mlle Goren… » murmura l'infirmière en secouant Kate.

« Hum… Oui… Quelle heure est-il ? » marmonna Kate en s'essuyant les yeux.

« 2 heures 45. Je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais on vous demande au service des urgences ? » expliqua Betty. « Il faut que vous descendiez tout de suite. Je surveille votre père pendant votre absence. »

« Oh mon Dieu… J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Eddie ! » Kate s'était levée d'un bond et avait enfilé son gilet bleu tricoté par Mary Eames. « Merci Betty. Je remonte dès que possible. S'il me cherche, je suis allée aux toilettes mais ne lui dites surtout pas où je suis réellement. » demanda fermement Kate avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

Kate longea le couloir qui menait aux salles d'examens des urgences. Elle avait plaqué ses cheveux courts pendant que la cabine descendait. En arrivant, elle vit Ted, le frère aîné d'Alex, il avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche comme s'il priait.

« Ted ? » fit timidement Kate en s'avançant vers lui.

« Katleen ! C'est Samuel… Il a eu une brusque poussée de fièvre dans la soirée… Holly a fait venir le médecin qui nous a demandé d'amener Samuel au plus vite à l'hôpital… Je suis désolé… » Ted avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » Kate pleurait. Ted l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Mme Goren ? » demanda un médecin qui sortait de la salle d'examens.

« Mademoiselle. Comment va mon petit frère ? » Kate était prise de hoquet.

« Je suis le Dr Manson. Je suis le pédiatre rattaché aux urgences. Vos parents ne sont pas là ? » redemanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Katleen.

« Mon père est hospitalisé en neurochirurgie, et ma mère est incarcérée à Beacon Hill. Je suis majeure et c'est moi qui m'occupe de Samuel. Dites-moi ce qu'il a ! »

« Je suis désolé pour votre mère… J'ai besoin du consentement des parents pour le cas où nous serions obligés de réanimer Samuel… »

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas comprise, Dr Manson. » s'énerva Kate. « Mon père ne vous donnera pas de consentement pour le moment car il ne s'est pas ce qui se passe autour de lui, il ne sait pas non plus qu'il a un fils de 4 mois ! Mon père est sorti d'un coma de 13 mois ce week-end ! Les décisions, je les prends ! Demandez au Dr Kingston si elle veut contresigner les documents ! MAINTENANT JE VEUX SAVOIR CE DONT SOUFFRE SAMUEL ! » Katleen était terriblement en colère.

« Deb ! Appelez le Dr Kingston. » ordonna le médecin.

« Je parie que vous êtes interne ! Même pas capable prendre une décision ! » ironisa la jeune femme.

« Tenez Dr Manson. » fit l'infirmière en tendant le combiné au pédiatre. Celui-ci devint tout rouge et raccrocha peu de temps après.

« Je viens d'avoir le Dr Kingston… Je vous prie de m'excuser… » tenta de dire l'interne.

« On s'en balance de vos excuses ! Ma famille n'entend que des excuses et des paroles compatissantes. Si vous ne voulez pas que New York sache quel genre de médecin vous êtes dans le _New York Times_, dites à ma nièce de quoi souffre le bébé. » menaça Ted.

« Bien… Samuel a une forte fièvre, ses poumons sont pleins de sécrétions. Il a de grosses difficultés à respirer. Nous avons dû le mettre sous respirateur autrement il s'étouffe. Il y a une épidémie de bronchiolite en ce moment. Est-ce que Samuel a des problèmes cardiaques ? Des allergies particulières ? » demanda Manson.

« Je l'ai emmené à sa visite mensuelle, il y a trois semaines. Le pédiatre n'a rien trouvé d'anormal. Il est dans les bonnes normes des courbes de croissance. Je lui ai donné de l'_Advil_ pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Je l'ai montré au médecin lorsque j'ai conduis Louisa pour les vaccins. Il a dit que ça aller passer… » Kate était comme perdue. Les évènements traumatisants revenaient dans sa mémoire.

« Je vais vous faire signer les papiers du consentement. Je vais demander à ce qu'on lui fasse un bilan complet ainsi qu'un écho doppler car en l'auscultant j'ai remarqué un gros souffle systolique et cela pourrait expliquer ses difficultés respiratoires. » Manson tendit à Kate les papiers à signer.

« Je peux rester avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui mais pas longtemps. On a une place pour lui en réa pédiatrique. Vous pourrez le voir aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. » fit Manson en ouvrant la porte à Kate.

« Oncle Ted. Peux-tu appeler Eddie sur son portable et lui dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Kate regarda Ted qui s'éloignait en direction de la salle d'attente.

« Pardon, Louisa c'est… c'est votre… » bredouilla l'interne.

« Ma petite sœur. Elle a 18 mois. Je l'ai confié à mon oncle et sa femme durant la semaine afin d'être auprès de mon père pendant qu'on lui fait une batterie d'examens. Je ne pouvais pas prendre avec moi un bébé et une petite fille de 18 mois ici… Mon compagnon travaille toute la journée et je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à mon frère de 11 ans de s'occuper des petits. » l'informa la jeune femme sans même lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

« Bon… » Manson sortit et laissa Kate seule avec Samuel.

« Bonjour, mon chéri… Alors comme ça tu es venu nous rejoindre ? Ton papa est au 4ème étage. Quand tu iras mieux, on t'emmènera faire sa connaissance… Je sais que tu es trop petit pour comprendre cela, Sam… Mais il faut que tu battes les microbes qui sont dans ton corps… » Kate caressait délicatement le petit bras potelé de Sam.

« Je viens d'avoir Ed, Kate. Il viendra ici après avoir laisser Sean au collège. Ce médecin t'a dit autre chose ? » demanda Ted.

« Rien de plus. J'ai mis les points sur les « i » avec lui. Je pense qu'il aura affaire avec le Dr Kingston dans la journée… » Katleen ne lâchait pas du regard son petit frère. « J'espère qu'il n'y a pas autre chose derrière cette sévère bronchiolite… Alex ne s'en remettrait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose aux petits… »

« Oui… En tout cas, il va falloir trouver des excuses pour que tu puisses passer beaucoup de temps avec Sam… Bobby risque d'être suspicieux à ce sujet sauf si tu lui as parlé du bébé. » Ted s'était assit aux côtés de sa nièce.

« Je lui ai rien dis. Louisa a failli faire la gaffe dimanche mais Sean a rattrapé le coup d'une main de maitre ! » sourit Kate en regardant un bref instant son oncle. « Par contre, concernant Eddie, la gaffe a été faite… Le Bobby d'avant l'accident était toujours à me surveiller dès que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie… Je pense que ça risque d'être pire maintenant ! Il m'a demandé je ne sais combien de fois quel était le métier d'Eddie. Je ne lui ai rien répondu mais je me doute qu'il a compris qu'il était flic. Hier, lorsqu'il était sous anesthésie pour qu'on pratique correctement les examens sur lui. Il a bredouillé des trucs me concernant. On aurait dit qu'il rêvait. Il parlait à Maman et lui disait que se marier avec un flic était la pire chose à faire… »

« Ah ! La bonne vieille ritournelle de Bobby Goren ! Il dit ça mais je doute qu'il soit déçu d'avoir un gendre dans la police ! Il veut surtout que ses enfants soient bien traités. Quand Alex nous a présenté Bobby la première fois, on avait l'impression de passer dans les mains des gars de la CIA ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Il n'a quasiment pas parlé, il nous observait à tour de rôle. J'en avais froid dans le dos. Le premier mari d'Alex avait toujours des blagues à raconter. Il avait une réputation de macho et j'avais peur qu'il trompe ma sœur tôt ou tard… Je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça. Il était beau, intelligent. Ils ont fais un beau mariage mais il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait… »

« C'est sûr que de passer d'un blagueur invétéré à un homme taciturne, ça change ! »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que sa relation très particulière avec Bobby a été très bénéfique sur Alex. Le courant est passé tout de suite entre eux. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'ils se comprennent rien qu'en se regardant. Il a apprit ce qu'était une famille auprès de nous. Bobby est très cérébral, il ne montre pas forcément ses sentiments en public même en famille. C'est un homme sur qui on peut compter mais il est trop secret. »

« Pour être secret, il l'est ! Personne ne sait pourquoi il est allé voir le procureur fédéral l'après-midi de l'accident. J'espère que lorsqu'il sera remis, il pourra nous dire ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là… On n'a pas trouvé de dossier concernant ce rendez-vous cet après-midi là et pourtant c'est quelqu'un de très consciencieux. »

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Kate… Je sais où se trouve ce fameux dossier, je ne connais pas totalement son contenu mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'explosif ! » avoua Ted en regardant Samuel respirer lentement.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Ça fait des mois qu'on cherche à retracer son emploi du temps pour cette journée-là ! » Kate s'était retournée et regardée son oncle de façon très en colère.

« J'ai donné ma parole à Bobby. Je ne devais parler qu'à son décès. Je devais respecter sa demande. Il savait qu'il avait déterré quelque chose de gros. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de ne rien révéler, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Où est ce dossier ? Il enquêtait sur quoi ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire de plus Kate. Je ne devrais même pas t'avoir parlé de ce dossier. Reste à l'écart de cette histoire et ne dit surtout à personne ce que je t'ai dis. Il en va de la sécurité de toute la famille. Je suis quasi certain que la tentative de meurtre sur Bobby l'an dernier est due à ce dossier et non à ce type… Dominguez… » Ted s'était relevé en voyant arriver l'interne.

« Mlle Goren, nous allons monter Samuel en réa pédiatrique. Il sera suivi par le Dr Palladino. Le personnel vous attend pour prendre contact avec vous seulement vous ne pourrez pas rester. Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Goren. »

« Merci. » fit Kate en suivant le berceau dans lequel était installé Sam.

« Katleen, je vais te laisser. Je dois prendre mon service dans 3 petites heures… Je passerai ce soir voir ton père, d'accord ? » Ted embrassa le front de Kate.

« D'accord. S'il y a du nouveau, j'appellerai Holly. » fit Kate en disparaissant derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

_Chambre 341 – Service de neurochirurgie_

_08 heures 06_

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Rudy, l'infirmière du matin, en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre de Bobby.

« Bon… Bonjour… Shut… E… Elle dort. » fit Bobby en regardant Kate dormir sur le lit d'appoint.

« Je vois ça mais il faut que je la réveille. Je dois vous faire votre toilette avant qu'on vous emmène faire d'autres examens. Rassurez-vous, on ne va pas vous faire de mal. » sourit Rudy en s'approchant de Kate. « Katleen… »

« Humpf… » Kate ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Katleen… Je dois faire la toilette de votre père et d'autre part, votre compagnon vous attend dans le couloir. » expliqua cette femme au regard maternel.

« D'accord… » Katleen s'assit sur le bord du lit et se leva lentement.

« Tu… as une t… tête aff… » tentait de dire Bobby avant d'être coupé.

« Affreuse. Je sais. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Eddie et avoir des nouvelles de Sean. » Kate se pencha sur Bobby et l'embrassa sur le front. « A tout à l'heure… Sois sage. »

« Veux. Voir. Eddie. » Bobby regardait l'ombre de Kate faire le tour du lit.

« Plus tard. Promis. » Kate passa la porte de la chambre et ferma derrière elle pour que personne n'entende les propos de son père. « Bonjour Ed… »

« Bonjour Kitty… » fit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Kate et mettre ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Tu vas bosser dans combien de temps ? » s'enquit la jeune femme qui avait mis un bras autour de la taille de son amant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur et aller ensuite à la cafétéria.

_Cafétéria de St Luke…_

« Van Buren m'a laissé ma journée mais je devrais la rattraper durant le week-end. Le chef l'a appelé hier et il lui a tapé sur les doigts à cause de mes absences à répétition que je ne récupère pas. Je ne pourrais pas emmener Sean au match samedi. » Eddie recula une chaise de la cafétéria pour Kate.

« Ah… Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour accompagner Sean alors. Je dois m'absenter pendant ce week-end… »

« Tu peux annuler, non ? » demanda Eddie avant d'aller chercher leurs petits-déjeuners. « Tu veux un grand café, des toasts et un yaourt, c'est bien ça ? » Il attendit de voir acquiescer Kate avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il leur fallait.

« Ed, je ne peux pas annuler pour ce week-end. Je sais que ça ne tombe pas au bon moment mais comprends-moi… j'ai besoin de m'absenter… Sullivan s'était proposé un jour d'emmener Sean à la pêche, je peux toujours essayer de faire changer les billets pour un autre match. »

« Sean ne sera pas d'accord et tu le sais. Ça fait des semaines qu'il attend d'aller à ce match. On peut demander à un gars de l'équipe de ton père de l'emmener au match et de le laisser ici après. On peut le laisser un petit moment avec son père, tu sais… »

« Oui… De toute façon, je lui ai promis que j'irai le chercher au collège demain midi et qu'on passerait l'après-midi avec Bobby. Si Sean est avec moi, j'aurai peut-être plus le courage de parler de Samuel… »

« En parlant de Sam, il faudrait demander à Kingston de trouver une excuse pour faire admettre Alex ou la faire venir ici. Samuel a autant besoin de la présence de sa maman que de celle de son père. Bobby pourrait voir Alex et vice versa… » suggéra Green.

« Oui mais après ? Que va-t-il se passer quand elle va retourner à Beacon Hill ? J'ai tellement envie qu'on soit de nouveau réunis, Ed… C'est pour cela que je dois partir de New York ce week-end. J'ai besoin de m'isoler et réfléchir, seule. »

« Ecoute ce qu'on va faire. Je vais passer des coups de fil pour trouver quelqu'un qui prendrait Sean quelques heures samedi. De ton côté, essaies de voir Kingston et expose lui le problème. Je te retrouve en neurochirurgie pour le déjeuner, d'accord ? »

« D'accord mais où vas-tu ? » demanda Kate alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le hall de l'hôpital.

« Je vais récupérer Louisa chez Holly et Ted. Elle est toute seule avec Holly et elle s'ennuie. Elle n'a personne avec qui jouer. »

« Eddie si tu commences à passer les caprices de Louisa, on ne va jamais s'en sortir ! Elle est rusée, elle sait très bien que tu l'emmèneras ici… » Kate avait pris un air sérieux.

« Je sais bien. Ce n'est pas évident pour elle. Elle a l'habitude d'être avec Sam et toi et du jour au lendemain elle doit rester dans le Bronx, privée de ses frères, de ses parents et de sa grande sœur… »

« Bon ça va… Par contre, je ne ferai pas ça tout le temps ! » Kate embrassa Eddie et monta dans l'ascenseur.

_Service de neurochirurgie…_

La jeune femme sortit machinalement de l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au 4ème étage. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait décidé de partir à Boston ce week-end, sur un coup de tête. Généralement, ses déplacements dans le Massachussetts était prévu et établi longtemps à l'avance…

« Mlle Goren ! Vous arrivez au bon moment ! La réa pédiatrique vous demande. » fit Rudy en voyant Katleen sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Comment ! » Cette annonce sortit la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Kate s'enfila rapidement dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du service pédiatrique. « Mon Sam ! » pensa la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Service de réa pédiatrique…_

_09 heures 13_

Katleen sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur et entra dans le service de réanimation pédiatrique après avoir donné son nom par l'interphone. Ce service était très réglementé car il abrité aussi le service des prématurés. Kate était effrayée. Elle aperçut le Dr Kingston au fond du couloir en grande discussion avec deux hommes, probablement des médecins car ils étaient en blanc comme elle.

« Dr Kingston ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant.

« Bonjour Katleen. Je vous présente le Dr Palladino et le Dr Baldwin. » Kingston désigna les médecins qui serrèrent la main tremblante de Kate.

« Comment va Samuel ? » demanda-t-elle la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« Il a passé une assez bonne nuit. Il y a toujours des sécrétions dans les poumons mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus inquiétant à mes yeux. » fit Palladino, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le regard sérieux. « Le Dr Kingston nous a expliqué que vous deviez prendre toutes les décisions actuellement compte tenu de la situation très particulière dans lequel se trouve votre famille… »

« Oui… Je n'ai pas trop le choix… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose en plus de sa bronchiolite ? » s'enquit Kate en suivant les trois médecins dans une pièce calme.

« Le Dr Manson, l'interne en pédiatrie, que vous avez vu la nuit dernière a eu raison de demander un écho doppler… » fit l'autre médecin, plus âgé, les cheveux gris. « Je suis cardiologue, Mademoiselle. Le Dr Palladino a demandé mon avis concernant votre petit frère. J'ai examiné Samuel… »

« Oui ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va mourir ! » Kate était paniquée.

« Non mais il faut que nous l'opérions assez rapidement si nous voulons éviter de graves séquelles cardiaques par la suite. Nous avons demandé le dossier médical de votre mère. Sa grossesse n'a pas été facile même si le bébé est arrivé à terme, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui… Entre les navettes ici, s'occuper de mon autre frère et ma petite sœur, son travail de flic, sa grossesse n'a pas été facile à vivre. »

« Au vue des examens pratiqués sur Samuel, il semblerait que votre frère souffre d'une malformation cardiaque. Plus précisément d'une communication inter ventriculaire. »

« Quels sont les traitements ? Vous pouvez sauver Samuel ? » Kate sentait qu'elle devenait hystérique.

« Kate… » fit Kingston. « Le seul traitement qui existe est chirurgical. Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas vous demander de décider dans le cas présent. Katleen, il faut parler à votre père aujourd'hui. Je sais que son accident et son coma l'ont profondément diminué mais il est le père de Samuel. Comme le Dr Baldwin me l'a dis tout à l'heure, il faut l'accord des deux parents… »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! » Kate était devenue toute blanche.

« J'ai pris sur moi de contacter des personnes influentes au ministère de la justice. Je n'ai pas encore eu d'accord écrit mais votre mère devrait pouvoir bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur durant l'hospitalisation de Samuel dans les locaux de la clinique Saint Andrews. J'ai fais tout mon possible, j'espère seulement que ça va marcher. » Kingston fit un léger sourire à Kate.

_Bureau d'Arthur Branch_

_Au même moment…_

« Vous m'avez appelé Arthur ? » demanda McCoy en entrant dans le bureau du procureur. « Ah… Casey, quel bon vent vous amène par ici ? »

« Asseyez-vous Jack. » infirma Branch.

« Pour que vous me convoquiez en présence de Me Novack c'est qu'il s'agit, je présume, du Lieutenant Alexandra Eames… » ironisa McCoy.

« Vous avez vu juste… Il y a moins d'une heure, j'ai reçu des coups de téléphone provenant des hautes sphères de la justice de ce pays. Casey a aussi reçu un coup de téléphone du maire de New York. »

« Le Lieutenant Eames n'a aucun contact avec les hautes sphères. Les mondanités n'ont jamais été son fort… » continua Jack.

« Je me vous permets de vous rappeler qu'elle n'est plus Lieutenant de la police de New York, Jack. » ajouta Novack.

« Si elle l'est toujours, Alexandra Eames n'a pas été radiée de la police. Le procès était truqué d'avance, les membres du jury étaient probablement corrompus tout comme le juge. »

« Ça suffit vous deux ! » gronda Arthur avant de reprendre. « Le problème est que je ne peux pas aller dans le sens de la requête de toutes ces personnes influentes. Cela ferait jurisprudence et tout le monde pourrait invoquer des problèmes familiaux graves pour sortir de prison la journée et y dormir la nuit. »

« Je ne vous suis pas… » Jack était interloqué, il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

« Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous un grand ami de la famille ? Vous êtes bien le parrain de l'un des enfants Goren et on ne vous met pas au courant, vous ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? Je suis le parrain de Louisa, leur fille cadette… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Louisa ! » Jack s'était levé d'un bond et faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de son patron.

« Pas à Louisa mais à Samuel. Il semblerait qu'il souffre d'une grave malformation cardiaque. Il faut le consentement des parents pour pouvoir opérer cet enfant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'envoient pas Katleen Goren faire signer ce papier à sa mère et de le contresigner après… » maugréa le procureur.

« Tout simplement parce que Robert Goren était sorti du coma ce week-end voilà pourquoi. A partir du moment où il est réveillé, les droits de Katleen sur ses frères et sœur est rendu caduque. » expliqua Jack en levant les bras au ciel.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Jack. » affirma Branch. « Alexandra Eames Goren reste à Beacon Hill. »

« Bien. » Jack sortit en colère du bureau de son patron et sortit du bâtiment juridique qui abrite les bureaux des assistants du procureur. « Mike ? Bonjour, Jack McCoy… Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ?... Bien… Voilà… On fait comme ça… Je te tiens au courant de l'avancée de cette histoire… » Jack raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Hôpital St Luke_

_Chambre de Bobby…_

_10 heures 21_

« Bonjour Robert. » annonça le Dr Kingston en entrant dans la chambre de Bobby, suivie de Kate.

« Bon… jour. » Bobby était assit dans le fauteuil mis à sa disposition dans sa chambre.

« Je vois qu'on vous a conduit chez l'orthophoniste. »

« Oui… Elle est… bien genti…lle. Elle re… ressemble… à ma belle… belle-sœur. Je ne… me sou… viens plus… com… comment elle appelle. » Bobby prenait de grandes respirations afin de converser plus facilement.

« Bien. Il est noté que vous allez passer des radios intégrales du squelette sauf du crâne car nous avons déjà ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« Pour… marcher ? » demanda Bobby.

« Oui. Je veux voir si les diverses fractures qu'il y avait juste après l'accident se sont bien remises d'elles-mêmes. Il faut que nous vous examinions très minutieusement avant de vous renvoyer au centre d'Hoboken. »

« Non. Chez moi. » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Pas dans l'immédiat. Avant de rentrer chez vous, il faut que vous puissiez être le plus autonome possible. » expliqua le médecin.

« Je suis… robuste… Je peux… manger… seul… Pas besoin… de vous ! » s'énerva Bobby en pointant son doigt sur Kate.

« Calme-toi… Le Dr Kingston a raison. Tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite… Ecoutes-moi… On va faire un deal tous les deux. Tu acceptes d'aller au centre et tu pourras passer les après-midi du week-end avec nous, à la maison. D'accord ? » Katleen s'était approchée de lui et s'était agenouillée pour lui faire face.

« Tu… n'es pas… ma femme ! Tu dois… m'obéir ! Tu es ma fille ! » cria Bobby à Kate, celle-ci se leva et sortit de la chambre.

« Robert, il ne faut pas vous énerver… Katleen essaie de vous faire plaisir comme elle peut… Vous avez été absent longtemps… Vous avez été absent quand elle avait besoin de vous. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui vous arrive, votre famille non plus… » fit le médecin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Je veux lui… dire pardon… » Bobby s'était calmé. Il sentait que quelque chose était différent en lui, il était en colère. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas rejeter sa colère contre les siens.

« Je vais la chercher. » Kingston se leva et alla chercher Kate dans le couloir. « Kate, venez… » fit-elle en faisant un signe de la main. « Entrez. » Kate entra dans la chambre, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Pardonnes-moi, Kate. » Bobby était arrivé à dire sa première phrase d'une seule traite. Il faisait signe à sa fille d'approcher.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… » Kate serra l'étreinte de Bobby. En s'écartant, elle embrassa son père sur la tempe. « Mon petit papa… » fit-elle en caressant le visage de Bobby. « Avec Sean, nous ne t'avons pas dis la vérité concernant… »

« Eddie ? » l'interrompit Bobby.

« Non pas Eddie… »

« Sam ? »

« Oui… Sam… En fait, il s'appelle Samuel Robert Goren… » Kate avait pris la main de son père et la caresser. « C'est ton fils, mon petit papa… »

« Tu mens… J'ai un… fils… Sean et… deux filles… Katleen et… Louisa. » affirma Goren.

« Samuel est né pendant que tu étais dans le coma. C'est le bébé-miracle comme dit Alex… Il est né en octobre… C'est bien ton petit garçon… »

« Alex… Elle est où ?... Voir… Alex… » Bobby sentait couler les larmes sur son visage. Il avait oublié cette sensation piquante.

« On va la faire venir ici. Vous la verrez bientôt. » expliqua Kingston.

« Elle t'expliquera elle-même… En attendant, on va t'emmener passer les radios. A ton retour, je serai là avec Louisa et Eddie. » Kate avait vu un brancardier arriver dans la chambre de Bobby.

« D'accord… Tu viens… pas ? » demanda Bobby alors que le brancardier, aidé du Dr Kingston, le transférer du fauteuil de la chambre à son fauteuil roulant.

« Je vais voir Samuel et je dois passer des coups de téléphone. » Katleen accompagna Bobby jusqu'à l'ascenseur réservé au personnel de l'hôpital.

« Dr Kingston, téléphone ! » interpella Lupe, la surveillante du service.

« J'arrive. Venez Katleen. Ce doit être ma demande pour qu'on fasse sortir votre mère de prison, même temporairement. » Kingston avança vers le bureau des infirmières. « Kingston… Quoi !... Il n'y a rien à faire ?... On ne peut pas repousser indéfiniment ! Je vais aller voir notre conseiller juridique… Tenez-moi au courant surtout. » Puis elle raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Kate. « C'était le Dr Palladino. Le procureur refuse que votre mère soit relâchée… »

« Quel procureur ? » l'interrompit la jeune femme.

« Arthur Branch. Le substitut qui a inculpé votre mère s'est rangée de son côté. Ils craignent que cela fasse jurisprudence. Je vous garantis que je ne m'avoue pas vaincue ! Je vais aller voir le service juridique et leur demander ce que nous devons faire. »

« D'accord. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller voir Samuel. Je dois joindre mon compagnon et l'avocate de la famille. Je vais vous donner mon numéro de portable au cas où vous ayez des nouvelles plus fraîches que les miennes. » Kate pris un morceau de papier et un stylo sur le bureau et y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone.

« Merci. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. » Kingston quitta Kate vers la chambre de Bobby.

Kate prit son manteau et son sac à mains. Elle prévint une infirmière qu'elle sortait mais qu'elle était joignable sur son téléphone cellulaire. Elle préféra prendre les escaliers pour arriver plus vite au parking de l'hôpital et ainsi allumer son téléphone.

_« Green. Je ne peux vous répondre pour le moment. Laissez un message. BIP »_

« Ed ? Tu es où ? Il est presque 11 heures. Je dois quitter l'hôpital un petit moment. Je ne serai probablement pas revenue pour midi. Appelle-moi dès que tu auras mon message. Je t'aime. » Kate raccrocha, brancha son kit mains libres et attacha sa ceinture. Elle démarra en trombe et quitta rapidement le centre hospitalier.

« Bureau de Jack McCoy. » fit une voix au bout du téléphone.

« Katleen Goren pour Mr McCoy. » Kate ne quittait pas les yeux de la route.

« Je suis désolée, Mlle Goren. Jack n'est pas là mais il m'a dit de vous laisser un message au cas où vous appelleriez. »

« Oui ? »

« Il vous attend au bureau de Me Melnick. »

« Merci. »

Kate signala aux autres automobilistes qu'elle changeait de file. A cette heure-ci, Jack devait être au tribunal avec Melnick. Elle avait tenté de joindre l'avocate à son bureau mais elle était partie pour le tribunal avec McCoy. La circulation était dense dans Manhattan.

Eddie ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. Elle commença à monter les grands escaliers extérieurs lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette de Jack.

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle en accourant vers Melnick et lui.

« Katleen ! Tu as eu mon message ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant la jeune femme.

« Oui et j'ai appelé au bureau Me Melnick. On m'a dit que vous étiez là. » fit-elle en saluant l'avocate.

« Jack est venu me voir pour me dire pour Samuel. Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Il a besoin de cette opération le plus rapidement possible. Depuis que mon père est réveillé, je n'ai plus autorité pour prendre les décisions concernant les enfants. Au fait, Jack, comment as-tu su pour Samuel ? »

« Branch m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il voulait me dire qu'il refusait de fléchir sous les demandes du ministère de la justice, du ministère de la santé et du maire. Novack était de son avis car elle aussi a reçu des pressions de la part du maire. J'ai bien averti Arthur que la presse allait parler de son geste… Il devrait se méfier de la presse surtout lorsqu'on arrive en période électorale… »

« Vous n'auriez pas du le menacer, Jack. Vous risquez de devoir rendre des comptes au conseil de l'ordre ou de voir Branch vous virez. » rétorqua Melnick alors qu'elle voyait le regard triomphant de Jack.

« Ne vous en faites pas toutes les deux. J'ai un ange gardien qui me soutient et m'aide. » Jack rassura Kate en lui frottant le bras et continua de monter. « Bon, vous arrivez ? Le juge Holtz va aller déjeuner ! » Jack monta les marches 4 à 4 tant il était pressé que l'avocate pose sa motion pour faire libérer Alex de prison.

« Il a raison. Il n'y a pas de raison que ma demande soit refusée et vous êtes présente. »

Tous trois arrivèrent vers le bureau du juge pour enfants. L'avocate avait eu l'ingénieuse idée d'avoir demandé une entrevue avec le juge Holtz, juge au tribunal des enfants, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'Alex puisse sortir temporairement de l'enfer où on l'avait plongé depuis plus d'un mois. Novack était présente, elle attendait Melnick et empêcher qu'Alex sorte de prison et éviter ce que Branch craignait : la jurisprudence.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter. » marmonna Casey en voyant arriver Jack. « Vous n'êtes pas sur cette affaire Jack. Vous êtes procureur et non avocat. »

« Je suis venue soutenir Mlle Goren. Son petit frère est en train de mourir par votre refus de faire libérer sa mère. » McCoy commençait à s'opposer à Novack.

« Jack. » le rappela à l'ordre Melnick. « Madame le Juge. » fit-elle en serrant la main du juge qui arrivait près d'eux.

« Madame le Juge, la demande de Me Melnick est irrecevable ! Elle cherche par tous les moyens à faire sortir sa cliente de Beacon Hill. » commença par dire Casey avant que Melnick ait pu dire le moindre mot.

« Est-ce vrai, Me Melnick ? » demanda le juge en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« J'agis pour le bien-être du fils du Lieutenant Eames. Samuel n'a que 4 mois et il est atteint d'une très grave affection cardiaque. Les médecins ont besoin de diverses autorisations concernant la marche à suivre pour le rétablissement de cet enfant. De plus, ils ont besoin de faire passer des examens à la mère et au père au cas où. Mr Goren est actuellement hospitalisé dans le même établissement que son fils mais son état de santé ne permet pas d'assurer qu'il puisse être d'une grande aide pour son fils. »

« Comme je l'ai dis à Me Melnick ainsi qu'à Mr McCoy. Alexandra Eames-Goren n'est plus officier de police, elle peut très bien signer les décharges et laisser son époux prendre la responsabilité du reste. »

« Mme le Juge, Robert Goren vient tout juste de sortir du coma. Coma dans lequel il est resté plonger plus d'un an. Il souffre de graves séquelles physiques, psychologiques et intellectuelles. Katleen, sa fille aînée, lui a appris l'existence de Samuel ce matin. D'après ce que Mlle Goren m'a confié, son père n'a pas réellement compris le tenant et l'aboutissant de cette opération, tout comme il n'a pas saisi qu'il était le père de Samuel. »

« Mlle Goren ? » Holtz avait tourné son regard vers Katleen.

« Mon père est perdu dans l'espace temps. Il se met facilement en colère car il découvre petit à petit que son accident le prive de nombreuses choses. Son médecin craint qu'il soit suicidaire car il a perdu en partie et temporairement l'usage de la vue, l'usage de ses membres gauches. Il est hospitalisé depuis dimanche soir à St Luke où on lui fait passer énormément d'examens pour évaluer le plus précisément possible les dégâts causés par l'accident et le coma prolongé. Je connais mon père. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on laisse mourir Samuel sous prétexte que la demande faite par Me Melnick risquerait de créer une jurisprudence dans cet Etat. Ma mère est incarcérée à Beacon Hill depuis plus d'un mois. Là-bas, elle est victime de coups et blessures de la part des codétenues. Tout cela parce qu'elle est flic et qu'elle a envoyé de nombreuses personnes dans cette prison. Je ne vous demande pas de la faire transférer. Je vous demande de laisser ma mère participait aux soins de mon petit frère. Il n'a que 4 mois… » Katleen avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Mon rôle est de protéger les mineurs et de faire mon possible pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir, s'intégrer correctement dans la société. Mlle Novack, je suis désolée mais votre requête est refusée. Je ne peux pas intervenir quant au transfert du Lieutenant Eames mais je vais faire un mémo de mise en garde au directeur de Beacon Hill. S'il devait arriver quelque chose au Lieutenant Eames à son retour en prison, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit correctement établit qu'elle est bien commis ce pourquoi elle a été condamnée et qu'elle ait effectué sa peine de prison, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable, Mlle Novack. Je ne connais pas l'affaire qui vous a poussé à inculper le Lieutenant Eames mais sachez bien que la police de New York est solidaire et qu'elle ne changera pas le statut d'un de ses officiers tant que la culpabilité n'aura pas été clairement apportée. Mme Eames sera sous la garde de deux inspecteurs lors de ses présences à St Luke. Elle devra être reconduite à Beacon Hill une fois que l'enfant sera hors de danger et prêt à rentrer chez lui. En attendant, elle sera incarcérée à Rikers. »

« Mais Mme le Juge… » tenta de dire Casey.

« J'oubliais ! Cette décision est irrévocable. N'essayez donc pas d'aller voir un de mes confrères pour faire appel de ma décision. » Le juge Holtz raccompagna tout le monde à la porte de son bureau.

« Merci Mme le Juge. » fit Kate en serrant la main du magistrat.

« Branch va être furieux, Jack. » s'exclama Novack. « Je vais appeler Stabler et Benson pour qu'ils aillent chercher votre cliente à Beacon Hill et l'escorte à St Luke. »

« Pas Benson et Stabler, Me Novack. Je comptais bien réussir dans mon entreprise. Le Lieutenant Van Buren attend mon coup de fil. Alexandra risque de très mal interpréter le fait que vos inspecteurs viennent la chercher à Beacon Hill. Aussi, ai-je préparé une liste d'inspecteurs étant aptes à assurer une surveillance et un accompagnement sans failles. » fit McCoy en tendant sa liste à Novack.

« Vous vous payez ma tête ou quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, outrée.

« Faites voir… » demanda Melnick en s'approchant de la substitut du procureur. « Jack ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Ses policiers sont tout à fait habiliter à garder un prévenu. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Jack avait pris Kate par les épaules et commençait à quitter le couloir pour quitter le tribunal.

« Enfin, Jack ! Vous avez nommé des hommes ayant travaillé sous les ordres de Robert ou Alexandra ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! » Melnick était consternée.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, Casey. Mais je veux que dans les équipes tournantes il y ait toujours un des inspecteurs de cette liste. Ne faites pas de zèle ! J'ai un de mes contacts qui se fera un plaisir de relater notre petite entrevue chez le juge dans l'édition de demain. » Jack s'était retourné.

_Chambre de Robert Goren_

_12 heures 06_

« Louisa, reste-là. » Green essayait de retenir la petite fille qui lui avait échappé lorsque l'ascenseur s'était ouvert.

« Papa ! Papa ! » Louisa marchait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait du haut de ses 18 mois. Le service était en plein boom pour le service des repas mais la petite se faufilait sans peine.

« Louisa ! » intima Eddie en s'excusant pour rattraper l'enfant. « Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? » Ed regardait autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de bruits, de chariots, de personnes dans le couloir. « Louisa ? » appela-t-il en s'approchant.

« Didi ? » fit Louisa derrière la porte entrouverte d'une chambre où le calme régné.

« Enfin te voilà ! Viens par ici. Je t'avais dis de m'attendre, petite coquine. On doit attendre Kitty dans le couloir. Tu ne dois pas rentrer dans les chambres comme ça. Ce n'est pas poli. » Eddie reprenait son souffle. Louisa le faisait tourner en rond depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Papa à Zaza là ! » Louisa désigna une silhouette de son petit doigt.

« Chut… Ce n'est pas… » Eddie avait attrapé Louisa par le bras lorsqu'il remarqua le numéro de la chambre… C'était bien celle de Bobby.

« Qui… est-ce ? » demanda Bobby qui s'était assoupi sur son fauteuil.

« Papa ! Papa ! » Louisa avait extirpé son bras de son manteau et avait encore réussi à fausser compagnie à Ed.

« Louisa ? » Bobby reconnut la voix de sa fille et tata autour de lui s'il pouvait la toucher. Il sentit quelque chose de bouclé se faufiler dans ses doigts.

« Papa bisou ! » Louisa attrapa la grande main de Bobby dans les siennes.

« Je vou… voudrais bien… ma… chérie… mais je… peux pas… te pren… prendre. » articula Bobby en touchant le visage rond de sa fille.

« Je vais vous aider, Capitaine. » Eddie était sortit de sa cache où il observait les retrouvailles entre un père et son bébé.

« Merci. » Bobby releva son bras pour le serrer ensuite autour de la taille de sa fille.

« Papa mange. » fit Louisa une fois sur les genoux de son père.

« Louisa, laisse Papa tranquille ! » ordonna une voix à l'entrée de la chambre. « Désolée d'être en retard mais il y avait beaucoup de circulation dans le centre ville. » Kate passa devant Eddie en le fusillant du regard. « Louisa, tu veux bien faire un bisou à ton papa et aller avec Ed ? Je vous rejoins dès que Papa aura mangé. »

« Non ! Veux rester aec mon Papa ! » Louisa fronça les sourcils.

« Ecoute… Kate mon… bébé. » Bobby baissa la tête et embrassa sa fille sur la tête alors qu'elle se pendait à son cou.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Louisa. » Kate prit sa sœur dans les bras et la tendit à Ed qui la porta en dehors de la chambre. « Pardon, Papa… J'avais quelque chose à régler avec Jack. Tu as faim ? »

« Je savais… bien. » fit Bobby en attrapant sa cuillère à soupe.

« Tu savais quoi ? » Kate remuait la purée et la viande hachée.

« Je savais bien… que c'était… un flic. » Bobby ne croisa pas le regard de sa fille en portant la cuillère à la bouche. La veille, il s'était disputé avec elle car il voulait manger seul. Il pensait y arriver sauf que le repas de midi risquait de se retrouver plus vite sur son pyjama que dans son estomac.

« Donne… Je vais t'aider. J'appellerai une infirmière pour qu'elle te change avant la sieste. » Kate prit la cuillère et la dirigea vers la bouche de Bobby.

« NON ! » Bobby donna un coup sur la main de Kate et la cuillère tomba au sol.

« Bon… J'appelle une infirmière maintenant pour qu'elle t'aide… » Kate ramassa la cuillère et appuya sur le bouton d'alerte.

« Oui ? » Lupe arriva la première dans la chambre et alluma la lampe extérieure de présence. « Que se passe-t-il Robert ? »

« Je ne… veux pas… qu'elle… me do… donne… à man… ger ! » Bobby était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à construire ses phrases.

« Ça vous dérange Katleen si… » Lupe était près de Bobby.

« Non. Allez-y. je vais en profiter pour aller déjeuner avec mon ami et ma sœur. » Kate avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans toutes ses tentatives pour aider son père, elle échouait…

« D'accord. Je vais l'aider à manger et après nous le préparerons pour la sieste. » Lupe prit la cuillère à soupe que Kate avait nettoyé dans la salle de bains et prit de la purée.

« Veux pas faire… la sieste. » Bobby rouvrit la bouche quand il sentit que la cuillère était à l'entrée.

« Si, si. Vous devez faire la sieste. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer si vous voulez profiter de votre adorable petite fille. » insinua la surveillante.

« Oui. » acquiesça Bobby avant d'avaler la purée.

« On reviendra peut-être en milieu d'après-midi quand elle aura fait sa sieste, elle aussi. » Kate avait repris son manteau et son sac.

« Louisa… dort avec… moi. » fit Bobby avant de tousser violemment.

« Vous ne devriez pas avaler comme ça, Robert. Cela provoque des fausses routes et vous vous étouffez… » Lupe tendit une serviette à Bobby afin qu'il s'essuie le visage.

« Mes filles… restent… avec moi. »

« Si vous le souhaitez… Louisa n'aura qu'à faire sa sieste dans votre lit d'appoint, Katleen. » proposa l'infirmière.

« Oui… » Kate referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et retrouva Ed qui portait la petite dans les bras. « Tu n'as pas écouté tes messages ? »

« Non… Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonner… » Ed suivit Kate vers l'ascenseur.

« Excuse-moi… Je suis fatiguée… Je suis allée retrouver Jack et Melnick au tribunal. Branch a refusé qu'on laisse sortir Alex temporairement de Beacon Hill pour qu'elle soit présente avec Sam. Jack est allé voir Melnick qui a demandé une entrevue avec un juge des enfants. La juge a accepté notre requête. Alex passera ses journées ici, et ses nuits à Rikers. »

« C'est définitif ? » demanda Eddie en tenant la porte de la cafétéria pour Kate.

« Malheureusement non… Une fois que Sam sera sorti d'affaire et qu'il sera à la maison, elle devra retourner à Beacon Hill… Je suis contente de ravoir ma mère près de moi mais j'ai peur des conséquences quand elle retournera là-bas… » Kate se servit machinalement tout en racontant à son compagnon la matinée.

« Si on arrive à ENFIN trouver la vérité dans son affaire, elle ne retournera pas en prison. Au fait, qui devait aller chercher Alex à Beacon Hill ? » demanda-t-il en payant les plateaux repas.

« Aucune idée… Jack avait fait une liste seulement Novack n'était pas emballée par les noms inscrits dessus… McCoy avait nommé toutes les personnes ayant travaillé de près ou de loin avec mes parents. Du coup, il n'y a qu'un flic connu de mes parents et un autre pour assurer les transferts de Rikers à ici et vice versa. »

« J'y suis sur cette liste ? »

« Non. Tu penses bien que Jack ne t'a pas mis ! Novack aurait fait un scandale supplémentaire et adieu cette autorisation temporaire. » Kate coupa la viande et les légumes de Louisa en même temps.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Alex ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cela faisait une petite demi-heure que le gardien était venue la chercher au parloir…

_Flashback :_

_« Je vous remercie John de nous aider à faire la lumière sur tout cela. » fit Alex en souriant à son visiteur._

_« Pas de problèmes. C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi ! Appelez-moi Sully. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. » sourit l'homme de fort gabarit. « Vous ne voyez pas qui pourrait savoir ce que votre mari faisait chez le procureur fédéral ? J'ai regardé à plusieurs reprises les dossiers que vous avez rapporté du commissariat mais dans aucun il n'est fait mention d'une quelconque affaire dans laquelle il devait rendre des comptes aux fédéraux. »_

_« Bobby et moi parlions rarement de notre boulot surtout à la maison. Bobby aimait énormément son boulot et ne voulait pas que les enfants suivent notre chemin. Il était content lorsque Kate nous a annoncé son souhait de faire des études dans le milieu de l'architecture d'intérieur. Elle est très douée… Mais elle est tombée amoureuse d'un inspecteur… Et ça… Je ne sais pas si Bobby va bien l'accepter… »_

_« Pas de flics à la maison ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle et qu'on lui annonce que son mari était tombé en faisant son boulot. Cette situation, elle l'a vécu différemment puisque c'est son père qui a été victime de son métier. Et vous, dites-moi, comment se fait-il qu'un flic à la retraite s'intéresse à nous ? »_

_« Disons que les parties de pêches, d'échecs c'est très bien… Seulement, il manque toujours ce petit quelque chose qui met du piment dans la vie… Et puis, ce sont deux des hommes de votre mari qui m'ont demandé de vous aider à résoudre ses énigmes. »_

_« Ah oui. Brendan et Ty… Excellents flics tous les deux. » Alex se sentait en confiance avec Sully et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivée._

_« Des bons gars même si j'ai eu des doutes sur Finney au début. Finalement ce gamin est totalement le contraire de son père. Il est droit, honnête et vif. J'l'aime bien… Davis c'est un peu comme le fils que je n'ai pas eu. »_

_« Ce sont d'excellents éléments tous les deux. Ils ont eu de la chance d'arriver dans la même unité depuis la destruction de votre ancien commissariat. »_

_« Oui. Il y avait un flic à la 55ème… Sympa mais incontrôlable. Il pouvait passer des journées à nous bassiner sur ses théories tordues mais il fait de l'excellent boulot. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, faut que je pense à en demander aux autres… »_

_« Vous parlez de Maurice Boscorelli ? »_

_« Oui. Vous le connaissez ? »_

_« Effectivement. Bos était dans mon équipe. Personne ne voulait de lui alors je lui ai donné sa chance et je ne le regretterai jamais. C'était un bon élément. Je reconnais qu'il est fatiguant, qu'il n'a pas toujours été honnête avec ses supérieurs mais avec moi tout aller bien. »_

_« Vous êtes bien la première femme a arrivé à supporter cet énergumène ! Même Yokas a jeté l'éponge ! »_

_« Yokas ? Faith Yokas ? »_

_« Oui… Ils patrouillaient ensemble jusqu'au jour où Bosco s'est fait salement amoché à La Pitié. »_

_« Yokas a enquêté sur la tentative de meurtre de Bobby. Elle a l'air gentille mais la section criminelle n'était pas faite pour elle… Dans quelques années peut-être… »_

_« Goren ! » appela un gardien. « Les visites sont terminées. »_

_« Hé ! Il me reste encore 10 min ! » répondit Alex en se levant._

_« Changement de programme. Pose pas de questions. » Le gardien l'empêcha de dire au revoir à Sully._

_« On va où ! » s'énerva Alex._

_« Deux inspecteurs sont là pour toi. Tu as droit à des petites vacances loin de nous. C'est tout ce que l'on m'a dit. »_

_Alex ne posa plus de questions et remarqua deux personnes dans le sas de sortie._

_« Là voici, inspecteurs. »_

_« Keith ? »_

_« Bonjour, Lieutenant. J'ai pour mission de vous conduire en ville. McCoy nous attend dehors. »_

_Fin du flashback…_

« Ça va Lieutenant ? » demanda Keith en se tournant à l'arrière pendant que son équipier du jour conduisait rapidement en direction de l'hôpital.

« Inquiète… Jack n'a pas voulu me dire beaucoup de choses. J'ai hâte d'être l'hôpital et de voir mon bébé… »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. On nous a simplement dit qu'on devait rester avec vous tout le temps que vous êtes à l'hôpital et vous ramener le soir à Rikers. »

« Ce sera tous les jours vous deux ? » questionna Alex qui regardait la route et le paysage urbain défilé.

« Non. Demain, ce sera un autre tandem. Je ne peux pas vous dire qui ça sera. Je sais seulement que tous les jours vous aurez une tête connue qui viendra vous chercher à la prison et vous ramènera. McCoy voulait que ce soit deux flics que vous connaissez mais Novack a refusé. Elle voulait envoyer ceux qui vous ont arrêté… »

« Merci. Comment va votre famille ? »

« Bien. Avec ma femme, on va avoir un deuxième enfant ! Si c'est un garçon, j'aimerai que nous l'appelions comme le Capitaine. Si c'est une fille, je ne sais pas. On a le temps de voir. »

« Bobby serait probablement content de savoir cela… »

« Je voulais m'excuser, Lieutenant… Depuis que vous avez fais transférer le Capitaine dans ce centre à Hoboken, je ne suis pas souvent allé le voir… Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment on peut foncer sur un type de sang-froid et s'enfuir et surtout s'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Keith… Bobby n'est plus à Hoboken… »

« Ah ?... Il est ? »

« Non. Il est réveillé mais très agité d'après ce que m'a dit Katleen. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est sortit du coma… Est-ce que je serai autorisé à rendre visite à mon mari, officier… »

« Officier Johnson, Madame. Je ne sais pas. »

« Mon mari est hospitalisé à St Luke depuis dimanche soir. Ce doit être pour cela que mon bébé a été hospitalisé là-bas… » pensa Alex en distinguant au loin la façade marron de St Luke.

« S'il est dans le même hôpital, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible. » répondit gentiment l'officier Johnson en souriant à Alex dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

« Nous voilà. On va aller se garer dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital et monter directement au service pédiatrique, Lieutenant. Vous voulez que j'appelle Kate ? » Keith orienta son partenaire du jour. Il connaissait l'hôpital par cœur.

« Il est un peu plus de midi, elle doit manger. On va aller au service pédiatrique. Je veux voir mon bébé. » Alex se frotta les yeux et attendit que Keith ouvre la porte. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Keith ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant ses mains attachées à des menottes. « Je ne vais pas m'enfuir… Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre mon bébé dans mes bras avec ça aux poignets. »

_Service pédiatrique_

_13 heures 01_

« Bonjour… Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demanda une jeune fille habillée tout en rose.

« Je suis la maman de Samuel Goren. » fit Alex en se présentant.

« Le Dr Palladino vous attend. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes arrivée, Mme Goren. » La jeune fille quitta Alex et ses deux gardiens avant de revenir avec le pédiatre.

« Mme Goren ? Je suis le Dr Palladino, le chef du service pédiatrie et réanimation pédiatrique. Venez dans mon bureau. » Palladino entoura les épaules d'Alex et l'entraina dans son bureau. « Je vous prie de m'excuser une seconde… » Palladino décrocha son téléphona et pianota un numéro. « J'attends mes collègues. »

« Pourquoi ? On m'a dit que mon bébé était hospitalisé mais on ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait. Je veux voir mon fils ! » réclama Alex qui comprenait l'importance de sa venue à l'hôpital.

« Alexandra… » fit Kingston en entrant dans le bureau.

« Dr Kingston ! Que se passe-t-il ! »

« Vous avez eu Katleen au téléphone dans la matinée ? » demanda Kingston.

« Non. Je lui ai parlé hier pour avoir des nouvelles de Bobby et des enfants. Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sam ? » blêmit-elle.

« Mme Goren, votre frère a amené votre bébé cette nuit. Samuel avait des difficultés pour respirer, il présentait une forte fièvre. Le pédiatre d'astreinte la nuit dernière a diagnostiqué une sévère bronchiolite. »

« J'ai vu Samuel dans la salle des familles de la prison. Il était grognon mais sans plus… » Alex s'était rassise face au pédiatre.

« Aviez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez votre fils à la naissance ? Durant les premières semaines à la maison ? » demanda un autre médecin qui venait d'entrer.

« C'est le Dr Baldwin. Je lui ai demandé son avis après avoir ausculté votre fils ce matin. »

« Non… Samuel a été dès le début un bébé adorable. Il s'endormait assez souvent lorsque je lui donnais le biberon mais mon médecin m'a dit que c'était normal car j'avais eu Samuel tard… Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? C'est grave ? »

« Le Dr Manson qui a vu Samuel aux urgences a trouvé assez bizarre qu'un bébé de 4 mois ait un gros souffle systolique. Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse un écho doppler. »

« Oui ? »

« Il s'avère que votre fils souffre d'une malformation cardiaque appelée communication inter-ventriculaire. Il a une grave insuffisance respiratoire à laquelle nous pouvons remédier en pratiquant une opération à cœur fermé. »

« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je signerai tout ce que vous voudrez du moment que vous sauvez mon bébé. »

« Avant de vous faire signer quoique ce soit, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'opération à cœur fermé. » fit Baldwin en s'approchant d'Alex avec une planche anatomique du cœur. « On va poser un cathéter dans son artère fémorale par lequel on va faire passer un tuyau très fin. Ensuite, nous pousserons le cathéter dans l'artère afin qu'il remonte dans le cœur. Une fois, le cathéter en place, nous faisons monter une sorte de petit parapluie. Dans le cœur, il aura suffisamment de place pour se déployer afin de boucher la communication inter-ventriculaire. » expliqua le cardiologue. « C'est une opération très pratiquée et qui ne laissera pas de grosses cicatrices apparentes plus tard. Après l'intervention, Samuel restera quelques jours sous oxygène. Samuel devra passer des écho-doppler pour contrôler son cœur. Plus tard, il pourra faire du sport et ce qu'il voudra comme sport. Par contre, j'ai recommandé au Dr Palladino de mettre Samuel sous écho pour surveiller l'évolution de son état cardiaque. En cas de répercussions cardiaques, nous devrons l'opérer immédiatement afin d'éviter toutes séquelles cardiaques ultérieures. » Baldwin regarda Alex.

« Je signe où ? » demanda-t-elle en affichant un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Les papiers sont prêts. Katleen et moi les avons fais signer à Bobby. Nous avions besoin de vos deux signatures. » fit Kingston en tendant un mouchoir à Alex qui signa les documents médicaux.

« Vous allez l'opérer quand ? »

« Il faut d'abord qu'il guérisse de sa bronchiolite. Il a l'air résistant. Il est sous antibiotiques depuis la nuit dernière. Nous l'avons mis sous oxygène et un kiné a commencé à lui faire de la kiné respiratoire pour l'aider à évacuer les sécrétions qui sont dans ses poumons. Il répond bien aux stimuli. Vous pouvez venir le voir mais il est trop tôt pour le prendre dans vos bras. » répondit le pédiatre en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

« Je vous vois plus tard, Alexandra ? Je dois vous voir au sujet de votre mari. » fit Kingston en laissant Eames avec Palladino et ses gardiens.

« Ça va Lieutenant ? Vous avez pleuré ? » demanda Keith en voyant les yeux rougis d'Alex.

« Sam est très malade… Le Dr Palladino m'emmène le voir mais je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras. » murmura-t-elle. « J'en ai marre de toutes ces persécutions ! » pensa-t-elle

« Je suis désolé, Lieutenant… On vous attend ici. » Keith tapota l'épaule d'Alex pour lui montrer son soutien dans cette épreuve.

Alex avança lentement vers le berceau à barreaux dans lequel était allongé son fils. Elle mit une main à sa bouche en voyant les machines, les tuyaux auxquels la vie de Sam était accrochée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à Bobby. Elle avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur elle et les siens… Quand quelque chose commençait à aller bien, automatiquement il avait autre chose qui s'écroulait derrière.

Elle caressa la petite main potelée du bébé et lui parla tendrement. Samuel ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma presque aussitôt. Elle toucha le front du bébé qui était très chaud. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Bobby. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait bien voulu voir une photo de Bobby bébé, histoire de comparer les deux mais elle n'en avait pas trouvé ni même Katleen. Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Elle embrassa furtivement son bébé et se leva pour retrouver ses deux gardiens.

« On peut y aller. Le Dr Kingston veut me parler de mon mari. » Alex sortit du service de pédiatrie et appela l'ascenseur.

_14 heures 13_

Alexandra arriva au 4ème étage de l'hôpital. Dieu qu'elle connaissait ce service… Elle le connaissait en long et en large. Elle y avait passé le plus clair de l'année passée à espérer, pleurer et prier. Aujourd'hui, elle revenait mais elle n'allait pas se transformer en poupée bleue pour pénétrer dans le service de réanimation. Son mari était dans une vraie chambre qui donnait sur le parc de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, elle s'attendait à connaître une partie du verdict médical concernant l'état de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Elle avait demandé à une aide-soignante où elle pouvait trouver le Dr Kingston mais cette dernière avait été appelée aux urgences et ne remontrait sans doute pas d'ici quelques heures. On lui avait dis où se trouvait Bobby. Elle se demanda en toquant à la porte pourquoi les deux chaises placées à l'entrée de la chambre ne l'avaient pas frappé. Elles avaient probablement été placées là pour les officiers de police qui devait la surveiller toute la journée. Elle entra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité par les stores. Il n'y avait pas un bruit….

« Katleen ?... » murmura Alex en refermant derrière elle.

« Elle dort… Contente de vous voir, Alex. » fit Eddie en se levant du fauteuil de Bobby. « Elle a passé une nuit blanche. Elle a lutté pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle voulait vous voir et allez avec vous voir Samuel… » Il la prit dans ses bras et l'invita à s'asseoir à sa place.

« Tout le monde dort à ce que je vois… » Alex caressa le visage de Kate avant de se pencher sur Bobby qui tenait contre lui Louisa.

« Louisa s'endormait à table et comme on devait attendre que les infirmières aient couchées votre mari. La petite s'est endormie dans les bras de Kitty. Elle l'a ensuite allongée contre son père… »

« Ça fait longtemps que Bobby s'est endormi ? » demanda-t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de veiller sur son mari et sa petite fille.

« Il commençait déjà à s'endormir vers 13 heures quand nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre. Il a râlé après Katleen parce qu'elle voulait remonter ses couvertures et qu'il ne voulait pas. Il a accepté quand elle lui a dit qu'elle faisait ça pour Louisa. »

« Comment ça se passe entre eux ? »

« Difficile à dire… Elle n'en parle pas. Elle y garde pour elle. Elle veut l'aider mais il refuse beaucoup de choses venant d'elle. Par contre, il ne veut pas qu'elle parte longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer ce week-end… »

« Ce week-end ? » l'interrogea Alex.

« Katleen m'a annonçait ce matin qu'elle partait pour tout le week-end à Boston. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis obligé de travailler pendant le week-end car le chef trouve que je prends de trop nombreux jours de repos… »

« Tiens… Ce n'est pas à cette période qu'elle part à Boston d'habitude. » examina-t-elle.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais elle a besoin de prendre un peu le large… Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je crois qu'il faut qu'elle s'éloigne d'ici pour réfléchir. » Eddie savait qu'il n'était pas très habilité à porter un jugement sur sa compagne mais il la trouvait plus tendue que d'ordinaire et il craignait que la pression se faisant trop insistante, Kate craque nerveusement.

« Je suis consciente qu'elle a assumé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois… Elle a été obligée de prendre des décisions vraiment difficiles. Je vais essayer de la pousser à rester quelques jours de plus là-bas… Elle t'a déjà parlé de sa vie à Boston ? » Alex s'était relevée pour remonter la couverture de Kate qui avait glissé.

« Non… Pas vraiment… Je sais qu'elle y a rencontré Debbie, c'est tout. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache des choses… » Eddie passa la main dans les cheveux de Kate.

« A l'origine, Katleen aurait dû faire ses études à New York mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque, il était préférable qu'elle s'éloigne de la maison. D'ailleurs, elle m'a souvent dit que vivre à Boston avait été ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux à faire et qu'elle y serait restée… »

« Vous aviez des problèmes avec elle ? Je veux dire, elle a eu des problèmes ? » s'enquit Eddie, curieux de savoir davantage de choses sur elle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec elle mais Bobby oui… Il n'était pas rare d'entendre claquer les portes violemment. On dit : « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Dans les relations de Bobby et Kate c'étaient très souvent le cas. Bobby devait assumer l'éducation de Sean qui était tout petit à l'époque où Katleen est venue vivre avec nous. Elle avait déjà un tempérament explosif. Bobby a toujours été assez ours avec ceux qui l'entourent. Il se méfie de tout. Il a toujours porté un soin tout particulier à mener sa petite enquête sur les petits amis de notre fille. Tu as eu de la chance d'y échapper. »

« A ce point ? Je savais qu'il déstabilisait tous les prétendants de Kitty lorsqu'il les rencontrait pour la première fois. »

« Déstabiliser ? Il les faisait fuir plutôt ! C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie loin de New York. Quand elle est revenue vivre ici, elle était métamorphosée. En deux ans, elle est devenue adulte. Ça m'a choqué de voir qu'à 20 ans, elle prenait autant de décisions importantes. Je ne suis peut-être pas sa vraie mère mais je l'aime encore plus que si c'était la mienne. » Alex sentait les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Elle vous aime aussi énormément. Elle m'avait averti qu'avec vous le courant passerait tout de suite mais qu'avec son père rien n'était certain. »

« L'avenir nous dira à quelle sauce Bobby va te manger… » Alex sourit à Eddie qui lui rendit un sourire crispé.

« A ce point-là ? »

« Je te l'ai dis. C'était un vrai ours avant, je ne sais pas comment ça va être maintenant… » Alex surveillait sa petite famille endormie.

« Je vais vous laisser un petit moment en famille. Ted m'a demandé de le tenir au courant pour Samuel et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper et je dois récupérer Sean à la sortie du collège. » Eddie avait remis sa veste et attrapé son manteau.

« Tu le ramènes ici après ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Si Kitty me cherche, je prends mon téléphone, allumé. » précisa Green.

« D'accord, je le lui dirai. Merci pour tout, Ed. » fit-elle en serrant la main de l'inspecteur dans la sienne.

« C'est normal. Entre flics, on doit bien s'entraider. »

Alexandra rougit à l'énonciation du mot « flic ». Elle espérait que Bobby ne l'ait pas entendu car la crise père-fille risquait de redémarrer et elle ne serait pas là pour enrailler les disputes. Katleen avait les yeux toujours clos mais elle s'étira comme un chat. Alex remarqua que la jeune femme avait beaucoup maigri et que ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait l'impression de se voir, elle-même, dans un miroir. Kate bailla et se frotta les yeux.

« Ed ? » appela doucement la jeune femme.

« Il est parti. Il va revenir tout à l'heure avec Sean. »

« Maman ? » Kate s'était assise sur le bord du lit d'appoint.

« Oui… Je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, escortée par deux anges gardiens. » plaisanta Alexandra.

« Tu as vu les médecins ? Comment va Sam ? » Kate s'était levée et était venue prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

« J'ai vu les médecins. Ils m'ont tout expliqués. J'ai signé les papiers. Samuel a ouvert les yeux quand je lui ai parlé. Le pédiatre dit qu'il répond bien au traitement. »

« J'ai eu si peur la nuit dernière quand on est venue me chercher… Je n'ai pas osé appeler les grands-parents… Grand-père a dit qu'il viendrait voir Bobby dans l'après-midi. Il est venu ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est que 15 heures 31. Généralement à cette heure-ci, ils font leurs courses à Jersey. »

« Les infirmières ne vont pas tarder à venir réveiller Bobby pour la collation du milieu d'après-midi. Je vais aller me chercher un café, tu en veux un ? » Katleen se recoiffa rapidement.

« Tiens, tu as un tatouage dans le cou ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu… »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose… » Kate se sentit gêner. Comment avait-elle pu faire une erreur pareille en tournant le dos à Alex ? Ses cheveux devaient ébouriffés derrière pour qu'on distingue le tatouage…

« Tu pourras me le montrer quand tu reviendras ? »

« C'est un tatouage sans importance… Il n'est pas comme celui que tu as sur le bras. » Kate essayait de se dépêtrer de cette situation.

« Comme tu veux. Tu peux me prendre un grand café avec quelque chose à grignoter ? Pense aussi à Louisa. »

« Pas de problèmes. A tout à l'heure. » Kate sortit de la chambre, soucieuse, ennuyée.

« Bonjour Katleen. » fit Keith en saluant la fille aînée de son ex-patron.

« Bonjour Keith… Officier… » dit-elle en leur serrant la main. « Je vais chercher des cafés, vous en voulez ? »

« Je veux bien mais je vais vous donner de la monnaie, Mademoiselle. » fit Johnson en sortant de la monnaie de sa poche.

« Pas la peine. Je vous l'offre. » répondit-elle en leur offrant son plus beau sourire et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Elle est bien grande leur fille… » Johnson avait détaillé Katleen des pieds à la tête.

« C'est leur fille adoptive. A l'origine, c'est la nièce du Capitaine Goren. Tout comme, leur fils Sean. Ils les ont adoptés officiellement lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Sean est le neveu du Lieutenant. C'est un gosse formidable ! »

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître la famille. »

« Tous les étés, on faisait un barbecue chez eux. Ça permettait aux enfants de se rencontrer. Dans le cas de Katleen, il n'y avait pas de jeunes de son âge mais elle est très volontaire et s'amusait avec les plus jeunes. Cette fille n'a pas encore 23 ans et elle a les responsabilités de toute une famille. Elle a la tête sur les épaules. Elle est belle, intelligente et fiancée à un flic… »

« C'est vrai que c'est un beau brin de fille. C'est qui son fiancé ? » interrogea Johnson.

« Green, Ed Green. Il travaille à la 27ème sous les ordres du Lieutenant Van Buren. »

« Le black de tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. Un conseil, ne dis pas « black » devant eux. Green est un excellent flic très apprécié par la famille et tous les termes péjoratifs racistes ou pas ne sont pas employés dans toutes les conversations que tu pourrais avoir avec des visiteurs ou des membres de la famille. » l'avertit Keith.

« Je ne voulais pas être impoli… » s'excusa l'officier de police en civil.

« Pas grave. J'avais oublié de te mettre au parfum. » Keith lui fit un clin d'œil.

Alex s'était levée et avait commencé à lever le store. Le soleil hivernal rentra peu à peu dans la chambre. Quelques oiseaux s'aventuraient dans le parc pour glaner quelque chose à manger. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement sourd provenir du lit. Bobby avait tourné la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Les rayons de soleil venaient lui chauffer le visage. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Alex pouvait enfin voir clairement le visage cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Rien n'aurait pu briser ce moment d'une grande sérénité. Pour quelques heures par jour, pendant un laps de temps définit, elle allait pouvoir à nouveau toucher son visage marqué par l'accident, par le coma, par la détresse. Certes, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais elle ressentait un profond désarroi. Elle ne savait ce qu'il en était des examens passés, au fond d'elle elle ne voulait pas savoir. Quelque chose s'était brisé l'année d'avant, quelque chose qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être pas dans sa relation avec Bobby. Elle savait que leurs vies ne seraient plus comme avant. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus pareil. Leur amour réciproque était probablement intact malheureusement des barrières invisibles s'étaient dressées entre eux. Il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience pour briser les distances.

« Par… don… Kate… » murmura Bobby en ouvrant les yeux et en distinguant une silhouette fine près de la fenêtre.

« Bobby ? » Alex s'était approchée de son mari. « C'est moi, chéri… Kate va revenir. »

« Al… Alex… » Bobby avait des larmes qui commençaient à se dessiner autour de ses yeux marrons.

« Je suis là… Tout va bien… » Elle essuya les larmes des yeux de son époux et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime, Bobby Goren… » Maintenant c'était elle qui pleurait.

« Je t'ai… aime aussi… Tu m'as… manqué… » Bobby essayait de parler le plus normalement possible mais l'émotion l'étranglait.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Si tu savais à quel point tu as pu me manquer. » Alex mit sa tête dans le cou de Bobby et l'entoura de ses frêles bras.

« Ne pars… plus… » l'implora-t-il en tournant la tête vers sa femme pour l'embrasser à son tour.

« Tu vas me voir tous les jours tant que notre bébé est hospitalisé ici. »

« C'est vrai… que c'est… mon bébé ? »

« Oh oui ! C'est vrai. Quand il ira mieux et qu'on pourra le porter, je demanderai au Dr Kingston si tu peux venir embrasser ton fils, le regarder dans les yeux. » Alexandra caressa le visage de Bobby.

« Comment… faire pour… le voir ? Je ne… vois… rien Alex. J'aurai… préféré… »

« Tu aurais voulu quoi mon chéri ? »

« Mourir. » lâcha-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça Bobby. Tu vas guérir, tu dois guérir. » affirma Alex.

« Je peux… plus bouger… mes jambes veulent pas… mon bras… non plus… Je peux plus… manger seul. Je me… fâche ap… après Kate… » La colère sortait de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi tu te fâches après Katleen ? » demanda Alex en prenant Louisa, endormie, dans ses bras.

« Il se fâche avec moi parce qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide… » répondit Kate après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

« Pardon… Kate. » fit Bobby en tendant son bras à sa fille aînée qui ne bougea pas. « Tu m'as… menti… »

« Quand ça ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ? » demanda la jeune femme en posant les cafés sur la table.

« Il est… flic… » Bobby serra son poing.

« De qui tu parles, Bobby ? » Alexandra avait compris de qui il parlait mais elle voulait qu'il le dise lui-même.

« Eddie. Il ne… faut pas… que tu… sois mariée… avec un… flic. Dangereux. » réaffirma-t-il.

« Tu ne connais pas Ed, Papa. Je ne me marie pas au métier de l'homme que j'aime. Je me marierai avec l'homme que j'aime. Je l'aime et il m'aime. » Kate réveilla doucement sa sœur afin qu'Alex puisse se restaurer un peu. « Demande à Sean, à Louisa… Ed est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il a toujours répondu présent pour nous quand tu étais dans le coma. »

« Didi m'a mené chez Bamby matin. » Louisa avait compris qu'on parlait d'Eddie.

« Bamby ? » demandèrent Alex et Bobby.

« Eddie l'a emmené au zoo ou je ne sais où ce matin. Il passe la majorité des caprices de Louisa en ce moment. » raconta Kate.

« On en… reparlera… »

« Je peux prendre Louisa avec moi ? On va vous laisser seuls avec le Dr Kingston. Je l'ai croisé en bas. » Kate prit son café et le goûter de Louisa dans une main et sa petite sœur dans l'autre.

« Pardon, Katleen… » s'excusa une voix connue de la famille Goren. « Bonjour Alex. Comment ça va ? On m'a dit que vous aviez signé les papiers pour l'opération de Samuel. »

« Bonjour, Dr Kingston. Ça peut aller… Merci d'être intervenue pour moi. » la remercia Alex en lui serrant la main. « Je voulais vous voir pour Bobby. Que donnent les examens ? »

« Comme je l'ai dis à votre époux, ses yeux ont subis des dommages réversibles. Pour qu'il puisse recouvrer partiellement voire totalement la vue, nous devons entreprendre une lourde rééducation oculaire. Robert a émit le souhait de commencer rapidement. Je lui ai, également, dis que ce serait très long et qu'il devra se montrer patient. Il devra porter des verres correcteurs. »

« Je veux… pouvoir voir… mes enfants. » insista Bobby en serrant la main de sa femme. « Je veux… marcher ! » s'énerva-t-il soudain.

« Du calme, chéri. Tout comme toi, je veux que tu puisses revoir les enfants. Je veux que tu puisses voir Louisa comme elle est belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Je veux que tu puisses voir combien Sean a grandi. Je veux que tu puisses voir notre bébé miracle, que tu vois comme Sam te ressemble. » Alex passait sa main sur le visage de son mari pour le calmer. « Le Dr Kingston n'est pas magicienne… Elle ne peut pas te rendre immédiatement tout ce que l'accident t'a volé… Il faut que tu sois patient. »

« Non. Tu mens ! Je sais… tout ! » Bobby était devenu tout rouge.

« Comment ! De quoi tu parles ? » bafouilla Alex en regardant le Dr Kingston.

« Kate ! » Bobby avait le visage hagard.

« Bobby ? » s'enquit Kingston. « Vous rappelez-vous où vous êtes ? »

« Je suis… Je suis à… l'hôpital… Alex doit… pas savoir… » répondit-il comme un robot.

« Alex ne doit pas savoir quoi ? »

« Ce… Ce salaud… Il a vou… voulu violer Katleen… Elle ne… elle ne veut pas… » Bobby cherchait ses mots. « Personne… Personne doit sa… savoir… Janus… » murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

« Dr Kingston ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » s'inquiéta Alex qui ne comprenait pas le soudain changement de comportement de son époux.

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je souhaiterai qu'on attende un peu avant de commencer cette rééducation… Bobby revit des scènes du passé. Ces scènes ressurgissent à l'énoncé d'un mot. Par moment, il ne se souvient pas de Louisa. Il n'est pas totalement avec nous. »

« On ne peut rien faire ? Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez pas le faire avancer et commencer ses exercices pour la vue tant qu'il est perdu dans l'espace temps ? »

« Je ne veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit avec lui. Y'a-t-il des antécédents psychiatriques dans sa famille ? » hésita à demander le médecin.

« Sa mère était schizophrène. Elle a passé de longues années à Carmel Ridge avant de s'éteindre paisiblement. Bobby a toujours eu peur d'être comme elle… »

« Voulez-vous que je demande l'avis d'un psychiatre ? » Kingston avait proposé cela comme étant la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à Bobby de pouvoir de reprendre la vie comme avant ou presque…

« Oui… Mais je souhaiterai qu'il soit vu par un psychiatre attaché au ministère de la justice si vous n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Maintenant qu'il est sorti du coma, j'espère que nous allons pouvoir clarifier sa dernière journée et trouver celui qui lui a fait cela… Le Bobby que je connaissais ne faisait pas confiance facilement aux personnes qui l'entouraient, je doute que ce Bobby-là est disparu et s'il doit subir une évaluation psychiatrique ce sera avec le Dr Emil Skoda. »

« Bien. Comme vous voulez. J'aurai d'autres choses à vous dire concernant Robert. Voulez-vous que l'on aille dans mon bureau ? » proposa le médecin.

« Non. Je veux rester avec lui. L'heure tourne et je vais devoir partir avant 19 heures… » fit Alex en regardant sa montre.

« D'accord. Les radiographies montrent que ses vertèbres se sont bien ressoudées. La durée du coma a fait perdre l'élasticité de son dos ainsi que la masse musculaire. Il va falloir une longue, très longue rééducation fonctionnelle pour qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher seul. Dans l'immédiat, il devra se déplacer en fauteuil. Ce sera très long et très dur émotionnellement. Jusque là tout va bien. C'est la bonne nouvelle de la journée. »

« Mais il y en a une mauvaise ? » Alexandra regardait Bobby somnoler paisiblement.

« Malheureusement… Hier, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse passer un encéphalogramme pour voir si son cerveau réagissait rapidement ou pas. L'information passe lentement mais c'est normal compte tenu de son traumatisme et de son coma. Le médecin qui lui a fait passer cet examen a voulu tester le système nerveux de votre mari au niveau des membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Le résultat n'est pas celui que j'espérai… »

« Comment ça ? Bobby est paralysé ? » Alex s'assit sur une chaise.

« Il souffre d'une hémiplégie à gauche. Les réflexes sont excellents du côté droit. Peut-être que le personnel du centre d'Hoboken arrivera à faire un miracle… »

_Hall de l'hôpital St Luke_

_16 heures 23_

« Ted ! » Louisa venait de sortir de la cafétéria lorsqu'elle vit son oncle arrivait.

« Salut les filles ! » fit le frère d'Alex qui arrivait. « Ed m'a appelé pour me dire que Sam allait mieux. Il m'a dit qu'il devait être opéré, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Les médecins ont diagnostiqué une grave insuffisance cardiaque. Ça explique de nombreuses choses… »

« Ted… » fit Louisa en tirant sur le blouson de son oncle.

« Oui Louisa. Tu veux me faire un bisou ? » demanda-t-il en se baissant pour prendre la petite dans ses bras.

« Non. Maman aec Papa ! » s'enthousiasma la petite fille.

« Répète, mon cœur. Je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« Maman aec Papa ! »

« Elle veut te dire que Maman est là. Elle est avec Bobby et le Dr Kingston. » Kate reprit Louisa des bras de Ted

« Ils ont enfin libéré Alex ! Ils ont trouvé qui était le pourri qui a tué ce type ! »

« Non… Elle est en semi-liberté du moment qu'elle est dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et cela à titre provisoire. Elle doit retourner à Beacon Hill une fois que Sam sera de retour à la maison… »

« Fais ch… »

« Oncle Ted, STOP ! » l'interrompit Katleen avant qu'il ne prononce un certain mot.

« Pardon… Je serai bien monté mais Holly m'attend à la maison pour faire les courses… Embrasse Alex pour moi. » Ted s'éloigna et croisa son père à la sortie. « P'pa… » fit Ted en saluant son père avant de continuer son chemin.

« Bonjour grand-père. » Katleen s'avança vers John Eames et l'étreignit. « Je suis contente que tu sois venue… »

« Mary n'a pas voulu venir. Je la comprends… ça lui a fait un choc de revoir ton père ici… »

« Je sais… Avant que l'on ne monte… »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez repousser votre départ pour Boston ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème pour garder les petits ? Tu veux passer du temps avec Eddie ? »

« Oui et non… Cette nuit, j'ai pris conscience qu'elle me manquait… Je n'ai pas pu la voir à Noël. Je ne peux plus me faire à l'idée d'être loin d'elle… » Katleen avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

« Que tu partes te changer les idées, je comprends. Mais ne va pas faire quelque chose que tu risquerais de regretter, Katleen… Tu sais combien c'est éprouvant pour vous lorsque tu dois rentrer à New York… » John avait pris sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

« Je sais mais ça fait si longtemps… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je suis perdue. Quand je suis à Boston, tout me parait si clair… »

« Ecoute-moi ma chérie… Je vais en parler à Mary. Je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas remettre sa visite à Boston. J'ai acheté nos billets il y a quelques semaines. Je vais appeler la compagnie pour qu'on mette ton nom à la place du mien. »

« Merci grand-père. Tu es formidable ! » lança Kate en l'embrassant.

« Je trouverai toujours un moment pour y retourner avec Mary. Une fois que les choses seront revenues dans l'ordre autour de nous. » fit John Eames en prenant la main libre de Kate. « Ce n'est pas Sean là-bas ? »

« Si. Ed est allé le récupérer à la sortie des cours pour qu'il voie Maman avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau incarcérée. » Kate fit un signe de la main à son frère.

« Alexandra est libre ? » John était tout blanc.

« Temporairement… Ted a amené Samuel aux urgences la nuit dernière… Il est très malade et on avait besoin du consentement de Maman pour l'opérer. Il va s'en sortir, rassure-toi. » Kate embrassa gentiment son grand-père sur la joue.

« Il va y avoir du monde dans la chambre de Bobby. Je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller voir Sam… » suggéra-t-il en souriant à son petit-fils.

« B'jour grand-père ! Tu viens voir Papa ou Sam ? » demanda le jeune garçon en embrassant son grand-père et ses sœurs.

« Sean ! » Louisa leva les bras vers son frère pour qu'il la porte.

« Viens par-là Louisa. » lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers une chaise afin de prendre sa sœur sur ses épaules.

« Pour te répondre, je viens voir ton père et ton frère. Mais je vais d'abord aller voir Sam. On serait trop nombreux dans la chambre de Bobby. »

« Comme tu veux. » Sean se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec sa petite sœur sur les épaules.

« Tu lui as rien dis, Ed ? » demanda Kate en voyant le comportement calme de Sean.

« Je voulais lui faire la surprise pour Alex. Il était si triste lorsque je lui ai dis que Samuel était hospitalisé… Comment ça va là-haut ? » Eddie avait entouré la taille de Katleen.

« Il a recommencé à s'en prendre à moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne réalise pas totalement ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Lorsque je suis descendue avec Louisa, le Dr Kingston arrivait. Au fait… »

« Oui ? » Green plaça un baiser sur la tête de sa Kitty.

« Est-ce que tu as fais une allusion à ton boulot devant mon père ? » Katleen regarda son compagnon dans les yeux, sous le regard inquiet de Sean et John.

« Cap'taine ! » s'écria Louisa. « Didi a dit Cap'taine à Papa moi ! »

« T'as appelé Papa « Capitaine » ! » Sean avait les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas dis ça ! » s'exaspéra Kate en regardant nerveusement l'indicateur des étages changé.

« Peut-être… ça a du m'échapper… Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Green semblait s'impatienter.

« Tu ne vois pas ! Ça va être la fête de Kate maintenant ! Le nombre de fois qu'il l'a mise en garde ! » s'indigna Sean en couvant du regard Kate, toute pale.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il m'a dit que je ne devais pas me marier ni vivre avec un flic. Il a dit que c'était dangereux. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut lui poser problème… » Eddie était étonné d'entendre cela.

« Le problème pour Bobby c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on vienne chez Kate un jour et qu'on lui dise que son mari est mort en mission. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour le premier mari d'Alex… » raconta John avant de descendre de l'ascenseur pour voir son petit-fils.

« Après cette gaffe, il va bien falloir que je te présente officiellement à mon père… » murmura Kate après que les portes de la cabine se soient refermées.

« Chouette… On va bien rire… » ironisa Sean sur un ton sarcastique.

« On n'est pas fiancés. Ce ne doit pas être si dur de faire bonne impression au grand Robert Goren. »

« C'est ce que tu crois… Si tu y arrives, je te laverai ta voiture tous les dimanches pendant un an ! » paria Sean. « Tous les anciens copains de Kate ont détalé après avoir fait la connaissance de Papa… »

« Tope-là ! » Ed présenta la paume de sa main à Sean pour conclure le deal.

« Deal ! » répondit Sean en tapant dans la main d'Eddie. « Qu'est-ce que Keith fait ici, Kate ? » demanda le jeune garçon en voyant un des inspecteurs de son père.

« Tu comprendras dans la chambre de Papa… » Kate suivit son frère et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de son amant qui lui sourit.

« Bonjour Keith ! Ça va ? » demanda Sean en saluant l'inspecteur de la tête.

« Bonjour, mon gars. Ça va très bien. Et toi ? Tu fais toujours du basket ? »

« Oui. La semaine prochaine, on part faire un stage d'entrainement à Slide Mountain. On va faire du ski et entrainements intensifs de basket. »

« Tu dois avoir une importante rencontre alors ? »

« Plus ou moins. On essaie surtout de tout faire pour faire la finale des équipes scolaires de basket de l'Etat en avril. »

« Vous allez réussir. Tu n'auras qu'à passer un coup de fil à Ricky et on viendra tous t'encourager ! » fit Keith en clignant de l'œil.

« Merci. Je vous aurai bien serré la main mais j'ai une drôle de bestiole sur les épaules… »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Papa ! » fit Louisa qui s'impatienter.

« Eh ! Louisa ! Bouge pas comme ça ! » Sean avait du mal à retenir sa sœur et craignait qu'elle ne tombe. « Kate, tu peux la prendre ? »

« Viens Louisa. » Kate attrapa sa sœur et la posa au sol. « Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille. Papa a besoin de se reposer alors tu ne pleures pas et ne fais pas de bêtises surtout. » la prévint la jeune femme.

« 'romis. » Louisa donna la main à Sean avant d'entrer dans la chambre. « Papa ! »

« Maman ? » Sean s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre en voyant Alex assise au bord du lit près de Bobby.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. » dit simplement Alex en se levant et en lâchant la main de son mari.

« Mais… Mais je croyais que… Enfin… » Sean lâcha, à son tour, la main de sa petite sœur.

« Chut… Je ne lui ai toujours pas dis… » chuchota Alex à l'oreille de son fils avant de le prendre dans les bras.

« Grand-père est avec Samuel. Il a dit qu'on serait trop nombreux dans la chambre, il viendra te voir plus tard, Papa. » Kate s'était avancée vers Bobby qui avait les yeux ouverts mais qui ne disait rien. « Je crois que tu as fais la connaissance d'Eddie… »

« Bonsoir, Mr Goren. » Eddie ne commit pas d'erreurs en saluant Bobby.

« Papa bisou ! » Louisa était devant le lit et demander à ce qu'on la mette sur le lit.

« Fais attention Louisa… » Alex prit sa fille dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit près de son papa chéri, à sa droite et il la serra instinctivement contre lui.

« Alors, comment ça va, Papa ? » demanda Sean en s'asseyant au fond du lit. « Papa ? » Sean regarda sa mère, l'air inquiet.

« Bobby est en colère… » expliqua Alexandra, la voix étranglée par des sanglots qui ne pouvaient sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit Kate en regardant, tour à tour, Bobby et Alex.

« Le Dr Kingston m'a expliqué en détail l'état de Bobby. A un moment donné, il revivait le moment où tu as été agressé puis il a fermé les yeux. On a pensé qu'il s'était endormi… Le Dr Kingston m'a dit qu'il allait falloir être patient car son corps a perdu une très grande partie de sa masse musculaire. Il remarchera mais dans longtemps. Pour le moment, il ne peut se déplacer qu'en fauteuil. »

« Mais il va se battre. Je suis certaine qu'il va nous épater. Bien vrai Bobby ? »

« Menteuse… » lâcha Bobby sans tourner la tête dans la direction de Katleen.

« Il a entendu ce que le médecin a dit concernant la rééducation fonctionnelle… Il a attendu qu'elle soit sortie pour me dire que j'étais une menteuse, moi aussi… »

« Je ne comprends pas ? S'il peut remarcher, c'est super ! Il devrait être content. » fit Sean. « Papa, tu te rends compte ? Tu vas pouvoir remarcher… »

« Non. Quand on… a… qu'un… bras… et une jambe… on peut… pas ré… apprendre à… marcher. » Bobby parla calmement car il n'avait aucun griefs contre son fils.

« Sean, Kate, il a une hémiplégie à gauche… Il ne veut pas comprendre qu'on peut lui apprendre à se servir de son bras droit pour manger, écrire… et que grâce à une rééducation intensive, il pourra peut-être récupérer la mobilité de son côté gauche… » Alexandra avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« … » Kate se serra contre Eddie.

« Papa, il faut pas dire que Maman et Kate sont des menteuses. On t'aime comme tu es et on t'aimera toujours. » Sean prit la main valide de son père dans les siennes. « Je préfère t'avoir avec un bras et une jambe en moins que de ne plus t'avoir du tout. »

« T'aime… fils. » répondit Bobby avec une voix douce, empreinte d'amour.

Il devait être pas loin de 18 heures 30 lorsque Keith toqua à la porte. Il était l'heure pour Alex de retourner en prison. Jack avait fais des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle soit en quartier d'isolement et ne soit pas la proie des détenues comme c'était le cas à Beacon Hill. Elle avait quitté Bobby en pleurant, celui-ci ne voulant pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son mari. Elle savait qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il ne s'acceptait pas comme tel. Elle ne voulait pas que ses handicaps les transforment en des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Avant de quitter la chambre de Bobby, elle l'avait entendu dire à Kate qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle reste la nuit, à ses côtés. Alex souffrait de voir de quelle façon il rejetait Kate et elle-même. Kate avait perdu tellement de choses après l'accident…

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Certains personnages ne sont que pure fiction de ma part. Il y a un mélange de personnages s'étant illustrés dans _Law & Order Criminal Intent, Law & Order, Law & Order Special Victim Unit _et _Third Watch._

Résumé : merci de lire **« Adieu Brad… Bienvenue Kate »** avant de continuer cette fic. J'avais déjà publié cette fic durant 2005-2006 mais, suite à de nouvelles idées développées dans une suite de cette fic, j'ai apporté de nombreuses modifications. J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible dans le réel. J'attends les previews ! 

_Persécutions !_

_Hoboken_

_Centre de rééducation_

_2 Avril_

_Milieu de matinée…_

Bobby était retourné au centre de rééducation une semaine après avoir fini de passer des examens et vu différents spécialistes. Il avait pu faire la connaissance de Samuel lors d'une visite de routine à l'hôpital. Ce n'est que le jour de la première visite de routine qu'il découvrit pourquoi Alex n'était pas auprès de lui à son réveil, pourquoi Kate se mettait en quatre pour lui. Jusqu'alors son attitude avec sa femme et sa fille étaient toujours autant froide mais cette révélation lui fit prendre conscience ce que John et Sean lui avaient tant expliqués. Katleen n'était pas venue voir son père depuis qu'il lui avait reproché son départ précipité à Boston, en février. Quelque chose s'était cassée en la jeune femme. Elle avait tout pardonnée sauf ce jour précis.

Eddie amenait les enfants voir Bobby au centre pendant que Kate restait à la maison. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec Louisa et Sam, John et Mary prenaient le relais. Le collège de Sean était à 5 minutes à pied du centre et il venait tous les soirs faire ses devoirs auprès de son père, pour lui tenir compagnie. Sean racontait sa journée. Bobby écoutait et disait qui était venu lui rendre visite. Les séances de kiné étaient dures et douloureuses certains jours. Il aimait discuter avec le personnel sauf avec son ergothérapeute, Pauline Rapapoff. Pauline travaillait au centre depuis plusieurs années à Hoboken. Ses méthodes de travail étaient fabuleuses. Les gens qui entraient dans son bureau ressortaient apaiser d'avoir accompli des choses dont ils ne se croyaient pas capables. Elle était très amie avec Norma, l'orthophoniste, car elles venaient toutes les deux du même endroit : la France. Bobby aimait bien leur accent très frenchie mais il était toujours très mal à l'aise lorsque Pauline venait faire des séances d'ergothérapie dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le déshabillait du regard. Goren avait hâte de revoir Kate pour lui dire qu'il voulait qu'on le change d'ergothérapeute…

« Hello Bobby ! » fit joyeusement Pauline en entrant dans la chambre de Bobby en ce beau matin d'avril.

« M'appelez… pas Bobby. » fit-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils bruns.

« Je sais, je sais… Alors ? Il parait que vous rentrez chez vous pour le week-end ? » Pauline avait apporté ses instruments en caoutchouc antidérapants.

« Oui. Eddie doit… m'emmener… à une… cérémonie. On a… réha… réhabilité… mon ancien… chef. Il est… nommé consultant… au… bureau du… chef de la po… police. »

« Vous allez remettre votre uniforme ? Vous devez être super craquant en uniforme ! » Pauline s'était assise face à Bobby et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais pas… » Bobby détourna le regard, il réajusta ses lunettes. « Kate décide. »

« Bon, je vais vous laisser car Norma doit venir passer une heure avec vous ce matin. Emily doit vous expliquer comment ça se passe à domicile. Elle l'a expliqué à votre fille dans la semaine… »

« Kate est venue ? » demanda Bobby, l'air surprit.

« Oui. Elle avait rendez-vous avec l'équipe pour le bilan mensuel. Elle est venue avec un de vos enfants. »

« Sean ? »

« Non pas Sean. Elle est venue avec un tout petit dans une poussette. » Pauline savait très bien le prénom de l'enfant mais elle voulait le faire dire par Bobby.

« Louisa ? Non… Mon bébé serait… venue… m'embrasser. Samuel alors ? »

« Bravo ! Elle est venue avec Samuel pendant que Louisa était à la crèche. » Pauline se leva et prit un papier dans la poche de sa blouse. « Vous donnerez ça à Kate quand vous la verrez. Ce sont les explications pour nettoyer toute votre panoplie pour les repas, la toilette. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end en famille. A lundi, Robert. »

« Au revoir. » Bobby regarda partir sa tortionnaire et actionna la roue droite de son fauteuil pour aller vers son téléphone. « Allo ?... A tout… à l'heure… » Puis il raccrocha en attendant Norma.

Bobby était en train de somnoler lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit.

« B'jour Capitaine ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » fit la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Bonjour Bos… ça va. Et toi ? » demanda-t-il poliment en se réajustant dans son lit. Il avait pris l'habitude de tutoyer toutes les têtes connues comme les flics qui lui rendaient visite ou l'appelaient de temps en temps.

« Ça va. Je ne suis pas venu seul. »

« Ah ? »

« Bonjour, Papa… » Kate était dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Samuel dans ses bras.

« Katleen ? Je croyais… que tu venais… demain ? » Bobby prit ses lunettes pour détailler sa fille aînée et son fils. « Il a beau… beaucoup grandi… Je peux ? » Bobby tendit son bras droit.

« Oui. C'est ton bébé, tu peux le prendre. » Katleen passa devant Bos et posa Samuel sur la poitrine de Bobby. « Il va de mieux en mieux. Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital pour sa visite de routine avec le Dr Palladino et il est très content de voir que Samuel ait repris du poil de la bête aussi vite. »

« Je suis content… Pauline a… laissé ça pour… pour toi. » Bobby montra du regard le sachet sur la table.

« OK… Elle est super cette nana ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant le contenu du sachet et sans tenir compte de la grimace de son père.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Bos.

« C'est un nécessaire antidérapant pour les repas et des trucs fabriqués spécialement pour Papa. J'ai un set antidérapant pour que Louisa ne mette pas son assiette par terre. Ed en a eu marre de repeindre la cuisine le mois dernier. Depuis que je lui ai acheté ce set, elle mange assez proprement… Comme un enfant de 20 mois précoce. »

« Elle est… où Louisa ? » demanda Bobby.

« Je l'ai laissé à Jack dans la matinée. » Katleen ressentait quelque chose d'étrange à parler ainsi avec Bobby. Elle l'avait appelé une fois de temps à autre pour demander de ses nouvelles seulement aujourd'hui c'était différent.

« Bien. Faut que… son par… parrain s'occupe d'elle. » Bobby sourit à Kate qui rougit aussitôt.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger… » Emily venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Bobby avec son chariot.

« Emily ! » s'étonna Bos.

« Bosco ? Quel drôle de surprise… Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Robert… »

« Je suis étonné de te voir là… Je croyais que ta mère voulait faire de toi un grand médecin… »

« Vous… vous connaissez ? » demanda Bobby en regardant, amusé, la scène qui se jouait devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa « petite » infirmière aussi décontenancée.

« Je travaillais avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit promue inspecteur au 55ème. » répondit amèrement Bos. « J'ai travaillé sous les ordres de sa femme. C'est comme ça que je connais le Capitaine. »

« D'accord… Je dois vous demander de sortir le temps de vérifier ses constantes. Après vous pourrez l'emmener comme prévu. » Emily installa ses affaires et fit sortir les visiteurs de Bobby.

« Pourquoi… Bos a parlé… comme ça ? » demanda Bobby.

« Ma mère et lui sont fâchés depuis longtemps. Il ne lui pardonne pas de l'avoir trahi auprès de leur lieutenant à la 55ème. Et ma mère ne pardonne pas à Bosco d'être venue lui demander de tirer pour lui afin qu'il réintègre la police. On n'a jamais su s'il avait véritablement réussi à atteindre sa cible… Tous les deux, ils auraient pu finir ensemble. Enfin bon… »

« Il a réussi. J'étais au stand… de tir…. Je l'ai… repéré là-bas… Il n'a… pas… menti. Votre mère… a eu… tort de… ne pas… le croire. » Bobby avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire antérieure à l'accident. Les séances avec le Dr Skoda l'aidaient à accepter son état, à se souvenir.

« Bosco a toujours eu ce pourquoi il se battait. Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il avait réussi, seul, à battre son handicap visuel. Tous les deux vous vous ressemblez, Robert. Vous verrez, vous allez arriver à remarcher… » Emily remballa ses affaires en souriant à son patient.

« Merci Emily. » Bobby pivota et attrapa une barre de son lit pour s'asseoir sur son lit. « Bos… Viens m'aider… »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Bosco s'exécuta et soutint Bobby sous les épaules. Au préalable, il avait rapproché le fauteuil noir de Goren. « Ça y est… On y est… Parfait. »

« Katleen ? Je croyais… Je croyais que je… partais demain… » demanda-t-il en se réajustant dans son fauteuil.

« C'est une partie de la surprise que nous t'avons réservé avec Ed. » Katleen changea Samuel de côté et prit les sacs pour le week-end.

_Gymnase de Ste Catherine, New York_

_En fin d'après-midi_

_« L'équipe du collège Hoboken High se fait mener 36 à 20 à la fin de la première mi-temps par les juniors de Sainte Catherine. Le capitaine d'Hoboken semble absent… Son équipe s'est battue pour être en finale et on dirait que le trophée va leur échapper… »_

Un commentateur relatait le match de basket auquel Sean participait. Les propos du commentateur et les huées des spectateurs troublaient Sean. Sean avait envie de pleurer, la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait fais énormément de sacrifice pour mener son équipe à ce niveau de jeu et maintenant il faisait tout louper… Il était assit et regardait autour de lui pour voir s'il apercevait ses supporters. Ils étaient quasiment tous là… Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux et les ferma fortement.

« Goren ! Il va falloir penser à te réveiller ! Tu as brillamment joué durant les autres matchs alors fais-en autant maintenant et permets nous de gagner le trophée ! » l'interpella l'entraineur.

« Allez Sean ! » s'écriait Eddie et ses comparses dans les gradins.

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit. Sean et ses coéquipiers regagnèrent le terrain et se placèrent selon le schéma de l'entraineur. Sean reconnut les encouragements rageurs de son confident. Il se retourna et aperçut Bosco qui arrivait avec Kate. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle n'était pas présente durant la première mi-temps, elle était allée chercher leur père à Hoboken.

La vue de son père, présent au gymnase, donna des ailes à Sean. Il récupérait majestueusement les passes de ses coéquipiers, réussissait tous ses lancers francs. L'équipe de Ste Catherine ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sean était partout, en défense, en attaque… l'équipe d'Hoboken remporta la finale avec un superbe score rarement établit par une équipe de junior : 110 à 88. L'équipe victorieuse porta Sean sur les épaules pour le porter en triomphe. Sean arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas quitté Bobby du regard lorsque ses amis l'avaient promené dans le gymnase. Les flashs des appareils crépitaient. Le président de la ligue de basket de l'Etat de New York passa une médaille d'or autour du cou de chaque membre de l'équipe d'Hoboken et tendit le trophée à toute l'équipe. Sean l'a pris dans ses mains en dernier et se dirigea lentement vers Bobby.

« Tu vois, Papa. Quand on veut quelque chose du fond du cœur, on trouve toujours l'énergie de réussir. Je t'aime, Papa. » Sean tendit la coupe à Bobby pour qu'il la touche et retourna vers ses amis et leva le trophée au-dessus de sa tête.

Les gradins commençaient à se vider lentement. Les joueurs étaient au vestiaire et leurs cris de joie résonnaient jusque dans le gymnase. Bobby avait vu le bonheur dans les yeux de Sean. Il avait bien compris qu'aucun d'eux n'était au courant de la présence de Bobby lors de la finale. Goren était heureux de découvrir que ses hommes et ceux d'Alex entouraient sa famille. Il était ému. Il plia son bras pour saisir la main de Kate sur une des poignées du fauteuil.

« Merci, ma chérie… » murmura-t-il sans avoir besoin de s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour s'exprimer.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » Kate n'avait pas entendu ce que Bobby avait dit.

« Non. On va… où main… maintenant ? » Bobby fit comme si de rien n'était.

« On va tous chez Jack. Il m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui vu qu'il avait Louisa avec lui pour la journée. Comme ça demain, nous n'aurons pas à te faire dormir dans la voiture pour aller d'Hoboken à Beacon Hill et de Beacon Hill au One Police Plazza. Sauf si tu veux rentrer à la maison… » Katleen s'était agenouillée face à son père.

« Ça me… va. »

« D'accord. Je te laisse Sam pendant que je préviens les autres qu'on se retrouve chez Jack comme prévu. » Katleen passa une sorte de kangourou amélioré autour de Bobby et y enfila Samuel qui commença à chougner.

« Coucou… Sam… C'est papa… » Bobby passa sa grande main sur le petit crâne de son fils. Samuel avait les cheveux châtains clairs comme sa maman et les boucles de son papa. « Tu me… reconnais petit père… Tu es… gentil avec… Kate ? »

« Il est adorable avec moi, avec tout le monde d'ailleurs sauf quand il a faim… » Katleen était revenue vers son père en compagnie d'Eddie.

« Bonsoir, Capitaine. » Eddie tendit sa main à Bobby pour le saluer et attendit qu'il en fasse de même. « Vous avez vu comme Sean a bien joué ? J'ai eu peur qu'il abandonne mais lorsqu'il vous a vu ça lui a donné la pêche pour gagner cette finale. »

« 'soir Ed… Suis fier de… Sean. Tu pousse ? » demanda-t-il à la grande surprise de Kate et de son compagnon.

« Si vous voulez… On va peut-être attendre que Sean arrive… » suggéra Ed en se postant derrière le fauteuil.

« Excusez-moi… Vous êtes bien la famille de Sean ? » demanda l'entraineur.

« Bonsoir. Vous êtes Mr Winslow, c'est bien ça ? » Kate serra la main que lui présenta l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, la silhouette élancée.

« C'est ça. »

« Je suis Katleen, la sœur ainée de Sean. Voici notre père, Robert Goren et mon compagnon Edward Green » Kate fit les présentations.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter d'avoir un garçon si gentil et si travailleur. J'ai rarement vu un gosse de son âge supporter et aider ses équipiers. Il a transformé les joueurs en leur parlant. Il a su trouver les mots plus facilement que moi. Voilà, merci de m'avoir écouté. » Winslow les quitta, satisfait. Il croisa Sean et le félicita une nouvelle fois.

« C'était ça ta surprise, Eddie ? » Sean avait le sourire aux lèvres. « ELLE EST MONSTRUEUSEMENT GENIALE ! » fit le jeune garçon en tapant dans la main d'Eddie et en entourant son père.

« J'étais… pas au… courant non… plus. » rajouta Bobby.

« J'ai faim ! » déclara Sean.

« On y va. On attendait plus que toi, p'tite tête ! » Katleen prit son frère par les épaules et le serra contre elle en marchant vers la sortie.

_Domicile de Jack McCoy_

_19 heures 52_

« Alors quel est le score ? » demanda Jack depuis le perron de sa maison bourgeoise près de Greenwich Village.

« 110 à 88 ! Ce gosse s'est une flèche ! » fit Davis en allant serrer la main du procureur. « Bonjour, Louisa. Tu me fais un petit bisou ? » Davis se pencha vers Louisa qui avait suivi son parrain sur le perron.

« Bijour Ty ! L'est où Dan ? » Louisa regarda dans la rue les gens qui se garaient.

« Il est au boulot. Tu le verras dimanche à ta maison. »

« 'romis ? »

« Promis, jeune fille. » Davis resta sur le perron avec son hôte. « Je vais attendre les autres. On ne sera pas trop de 5 hommes pour porter le Capitaine jusqu'ici. »

« Non. J'ai tout prévu. On passera par le jardin. J'ai fabriqué une sorte de rampe en bois pour faire rouler son fauteuil jusque dans la maison. » Jack était tout pompeux de son œuvre. « Il n'était pas trop fatigué ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression. Kate est arrivée au début de la deuxième mi-temps avec son père et Bosco. C'est la première fois en un mois que je l'ai vu sourire comme avant… » Davis hocha de la tête en voyant arriver le monospace flamant neuf de Kate se garer devant la demeure de McCoy.

« Ty, tu viens nous aider ? » demanda Keith à son ami en ouvrant la porte latérale du véhicule.

« Papa ! Papa ! » s'exclama Louisa en levant les bras en l'air et en commençant à descendre les marches.

« Attendez petite demoiselle ! » fit Jack en attrapant sa filleule et la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci les gars de nous donner ce coup de main… Lewis n'avait toujours pas reçu le système de levage hier. » Eddie était descendu de voiture pour sortir le fauteuil roulant de Bobby.

« N'ayez pas peur, Capitaine. Avec Bosco, on va vous tenir sous les épaules et en un rien de temps vous serez à nouveau assit. » Davis avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son chef et un autre sous une épaule. « Bosco, à 3. 1… 2… 3… ! Parfait ! »

« Merci. Vous êtes… mieux que… ceux du… centre. » blagua Bobby en se réajustant. « Salut Jack ! Ça va ? »

« Bonsoir, Robert. C'est à moi de vous demandez comment ça va. Je suis content de vous accueillir chez moi. » Jack serra la main de Bobby tout en portant Louisa sur l'autre bras.

« Papa ! Papa ! » chougnait la petite en se tortillant pour descendre vers son père.

« Louisa ! Arrête ! » ordonna Katleen qui avait sorti Sam de son siège-auto.

« Bonsoir… choupinette. » Bobby offrit un grand sourire à Louisa. « Tu me… fais un… bisou ? »

« Vi mon Papa à moi. » Louisa s'approcha de son père et grimpa sur lui comme elle l'avait fait un grand nombre de fois ces dernières semaines. « T'aime Papa. » dit-elle de sa petite voix et en calant sa tête brune dans le cou de son paternel.

« Moi aussi… je t'aime. » Bobby embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de porter son regard sur Jack. « Elle a été… sage ? »

« Il a bien fallu que je hausse le ton cet après-midi pour qu'elle fasse la sieste. Autrement, elle est très sage. Elle a fait des dessins. Elle en a même fait un à Branch ! Elle est allée lui porter elle-même alors que j'avais le dos tourné… » Jack rougit en racontant cette dernière anecdote.

« C'est vrai Louisa ? T'es allée voir le grand méchant ? » plaisanta Bosco. Personne n'avait oublié la conduite du procureur général en février.

« Vi. M'a fait un bisou. Et moi aussi. »

« On va manger ? J'ai faim moi ! » rappela Sean en se tenant devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Jack.

« On y va. Les victoires ça creusent ! Pas vrai, Sean ? » railla Jack en se mettant derrière le fauteuil de Bobby. « Vous pouvez rentrer par l'entrée principale. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Robert et moi allons passer par le jardin. Faites comme chez vous en attendant. » Jack se pencha vers Bobby qui acquiesça.

« D'accord. » Katleen commença à monter les escaliers avec Sam dans les bras, suivie des autres.

« Il est… bien Eddie. » affirma Bobby alors que McCoy le pousser dans le jardin. « Il va… bien avec… ma Kate. »

« Je dois avouer que l'inspecteur Green que j'ai connu il y a des années a profondément changé au contact de Katleen et de toute la famille. Il a bien eu un blâme l'automne dernier… mais il était justifié. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est allé dire à l'inspecteur Stabler ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes d'investigations… Et disons qu'il n'aurait pas dû frapper Stabler devant tout un tas de flics… »

« Il a… eu raison. J'aurai… fais… pareil… Personne a… le droit… de faire… souffrir… ma fille. » lâcha Bobby.

« Je sais… Katleen est la femme idéal pour Ed et il fera tout pour la garder. »

« Oui mais elle… devra révéler… ses… secrets… »

« Quels secrets, Robert ? »

« Je sais… pas trop… Je me… souviens seulement… que j'avais… reçu un… papier à… en-tête avec… le nom de… ma fille. Je ne… plus ce… que c'était… par contre. » Bobby était gêné de se souvenir de quelque chose comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la feuille dans sa globalité. Seulement l'identité inscite.

« N'y pensez plus. Ça risque de vous gâcher la soirée. On va passer un bon moment. Il faut seulement espérer que Bos et Keith ne remettent pas leur théorie respective sur le foot sinon… tous aux abris ! » se moqua Jack en poussant Bobby sur la rampe inclinée qui menait au salon.

« J'aime pas… le foot… Enfin, je crois… » Bobby regarda autour de lui. Des bribes de souvenirs étaient présents tels que la décoration, les tableaux, l'emplacement du mobilier. « Vous avez… bougé cette… commode. » dit-il en pointant du doigt une vieille commode empire.

« Oui. Il fallait que je vous fasse de la place pour cette nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je trouve qu'on l'a voit mieux à cet endroit. Je crois que je vais réaménager le salon quand j'aurai davantage de temps. »

« Pourquoi… pour moi ? »

« Il n'y a pas de chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Ed m'a apporté un épais matelas gonflable. Vous dormirez avec Sean et en cas de soucis, il y a l'émetteur que j'ai acheté pour quand je garde Louisa. »

« Je peux dormir… seul… » affirma Bobby en regardant son lit préparé avec soin.

« Jack ? Papa ? Vous venez manger ? » Katleen arriva dans le salon. « Il y a une bande de morfales à la salle à manger qui ne va rien vous laisser… »

« On arrive. » Bobby fit pivoter la roue droite de son fauteuil.

La fine équipe Goren, c'est comme cela que les hommes de Bobby et Alex avaient surnommé leur groupe, était attablé. Samuel était dans une chaise haute près de Katleen alors que Louisa était placée entre Sean et Eddie. Goren était réjouit de passer son tout premier repas loin du centre. Kate avait sorti les accessoires antidérapants et avait servi son père de petites quantités afin qu'il puisse manger seul.

« Kate… Je voudrais… bien… un verre… de vin… » demanda Bobby, gentiment, en faisant comme si de rien n'était…

« Je ne suis pas certaine… J'ai peur que tu sois malade. On ne doit pas mélanger alcool et médicaments, Bobby. » répondit la jeune femme en bafouillant.

« Tu as… raison. C'est pas… grave. » Bobby lui adressa un grand sourire et commença à manger.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas donner un verre de vin à Papa, Kate ? »

« Parce que ça serait dangereux, Sean. Je ne veux pas risquer quoique ce soit ce week-end… » Kate détourna légèrement le regard vers son père qui l'observait en souriant.

« Ça va être froid. Mange, Kate… » déclara Bobby qui regardait l'assiette de sa fille fumer.

« J'ai l'habitude. J'irai réchauffer mon assiette après avoir fini de donner à manger à Sam. » répondit poliment la jeune femme surprise de ne pas ressentir de reproches dans la voix de son père.

« Je peux… lui donner… moi. C'est trop… chaud. » demanda Bobby en regardant Samuel ouvrir grand la bouche lorsque la cuillère arrivait vers lui.

« Laisse-le faire… » chuchota Ed à l'oreille de Katleen.

« Si tu veux… Tu n'en mets pas trop dans la cuillère autrement il s'étouffe. » avertit Kate en déplaçant la chaise haute vers Bobby qui avait pour particularité d'être réglable en hauteur et d'être montée sur roulettes et freins.

« D'accord. Merci, ma chérie. »

« De… De rien… » Katleen n'arrêtait pas d'être surprise par Bobby ce soir. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans un esprit bon enfant. L'inévitable se produisit lorsqu'Eddie brancha la conversation sur le sport. Bos et Keith en revinrent à leur dernière explication théorique concernant le foot. L'un adorait le foot américain : un sport d'hommes, des vrais. L'autre faisait l'apologie du soccer, moins violent. Bobby les regardait, amusé, se chamailler pour savoir lequel avait plus raison que l'autre. Davis était coincé entre eux et compter les points… Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre partie pour l'un ou pour l'autre ! Jack était allé mettre un peu de musique pour calmer l'ambiance. Il n'entendit pas la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir.

« Bonsoir Messieurs ! Je vois que vous avez remis ça avec le foot. » se désespéra Carolyn qui avait promis qu'elle viendrait pour prendre le dessert ce soir-là avec sa petite Lee-Ann. Mike était toujours au travail.

« Bonsoir Carrie ! Salut, petite poupée ! » Jack alla les accueillir et aida Carolyn à quitter sa veste. « Entrez. Kate est montée coucher Samuel. »

« J'avais promis que je viendrais. Il est là ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant Bobby des yeux.

« Il est à la salle à manger. Il finit de manger au calme. » Jack l'invita à entrer dans le salon. « Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Carolyn et Lee-Ann sont là… » signala-t-il aux inspecteurs.

« 'soir Carrie… » fit Bos, indifférent avant de retourner à sa conversation. « J'te le dis, Eddie. Ce mec est formidable ! Sur le terrain c'est une vraie fusée ! »

« Si tu le dis… » Eddie était avachi dans un fauteuil face à Bos, Louisa endormie dans ses bras. « Je suis plus base-ball que football… »

« Nan… T'es un intellectuel ! Le football c'est un jeu de stratégie, un peu comme les échecs. »

« Aux échecs, on ne se vautre pas dans la boue… » ajouta Kate qui venait de redescendre. « Bonsoir vous deux. Sean est monté ? »

« Oui. Il était fatigué. Ton père a redis qu'il voulait dormir seul… Je n'ai pas insisté. » Jack haussa les épaules et alla se servir un whisky. « Quelqu'un en veut ? »

« Je veux bien… » Abbie s'était approchée de la bibliothèque de McCoy, sa fille d'un an dans les bras. « Alors, cette journée à jouer au parrain, c'était bien ? »

« Très bien. Louisa a été relativement sage. » Jack tendit un verre à Carolyn Barek.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça… Mais je vais devoir y aller… » s'excusa Keith en enfilant son blouson.

« Au… revoir… » fit Bobby qui arrivait lentement et difficilement de la salle à manger.

« Vous auriez dû appeler, Bobby… » Jack alla pousser le fauteuil de Bobby.

« Non. C'est bon. Ça fait… travailler… les… muscles. » Goren avait quelques miettes sur lui. Il regarda Carrie. « Qu'est-ce… que tu… fais ici ? Mike… est avec… toi ? » s'enquit-il après avoir tendu sa main vers le bébé.

« J'avais promis de passer avec Lee-Ann. Katleen doit me passer des bouquins… Et pour répondre à ta question, Mike est au boulot. » répondit-elle en étreignant Bobby.

« Ah… Dommage… » dit-il. « Pardon… mais je… suis fatigué… »

« Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à vous coucher, Capitaine ? » demanda Bos qui s'était levé.

« Oui. Je peux… me changer… moi-même. Kate, je mets… quoi ? » Bobby regarda Katleen qui l'observait depuis le sofa.

« Eddie. Peux-tu lui donner ses affaires ? Je vais coucher Louisa pendant ce temps. » Kate prit sa petite sœur dans les bras. Elle la tendit à son père pour qu'il l'embrasse sur le front ainsi qu'à Jack. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes, Carrie. » dit-elle avant de monter à nouveau à l'étage.

« Entendu. » Carolyn alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de style près de la cheminée, Lee-Ann s'endormait dans les bras de sa mère.

« Il est en train de se changer. » bailla Ed en s'étirant. « Bos est parti ? »

« Oui. Il travaille demain. Il a changé son jour avec son partenaire afin d'être à Hoboken dimanche. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous souhaitait bon courage pour demain. »

« Sympa. C'est clair que ça va pas être franchement gai… » Ed s'était rassis dans le fauteuil où il était précédemment et attendait que Bobby ne l'appelle.

« Ça se passe comment entre Kate et Bobby ? » s'enquit Carolyn.

« J'ai l'impression que Bobby fait de gros efforts… Elle veut bien qu'il soit pardonnable mais dans certaines limites depuis février la coupe est pleine… » Ed surveillait que Kate ne descendait pas à ce moment-là.

« Eddie ! » Bobby appela Green de toutes ses forces.

« J'arrive ! » répondit-il en se levant. « Voilà. Je suis là. »

« Merci. Eddie. » Bobby avait enfilé difficilement son pyjama mais il y était arrivé seul. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » Eddie tira Bobby au centre du matelas gonflable avant de l'aider à s'allonger.

« Pourquoi… tu veux pas… te mariez… avec… ma fille ? » lâcha Bobby tout naturellement.

« Au contraire, j'ai bien l'intention de la demander en mariage seulement je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne occasion de lui demander de m'épouser. Je veux que ce soit romantique et aussi inédit. Quelque chose auquel personne n'aurait pensé avant. » Ed s'était agenouillé pour bloquer les couvertures entre le matelas et le sommier gonflable. « Et vous, vous vous rappelez comment vous avez demandé Alex en mariage ? »

« Vaguement… Je me rappelle… d'un balcon… Elle pleurait. Elle a encore… plus pleurée… quand elle… a dit… oui. » Bobby avait tourné la tête vers celui qu'il aimerait bien voir épouser sa fille ainée.

« Ça devait être très romantique… » supposa Green en allumant l'interphone d'alerte au cas où Bobby aurait besoin de quelque chose.

« Vous vous… êtes co… connus… comment ? » La curiosité de Bobby était piquée au vif.

« De façon totalement professionnelle du point de vue de Katleen. Mes parents l'avaient engagé pour qu'elle refasse la déco de leur maison de Staten Island… »

_Flashback :_

_Kate était en train de prendre les mesures dans le salon, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquée._

_« Euh… Bonsoir… Je peux vous aider ? » demanda un jeune homme noir, bien habillé, un imperméable beige sur le bras._

_« Bonsoir. Katleen Goren. Je suis designer. Mr et Mme Green m'ont engagé pour refaire la décoration. Et vous êtes ? » répondit poliment Kate, vêtue d'un simple jogging et d'un tee-shirt qui laissé apparaître son nombril._

_« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Pardon… Edward Green. » se présenta-t-il en s'approchant de Kate pour lui serrer la main. « Mes parents m'avaient dis qu'un architecte d'intérieur refaisait leur maison mais je m'attendais à quelqu'un de… »_

_« De plus âgé ? La bonne quarantaine ? Un homme peut-être ? » railla Kate qui se sentait très à l'aise avec le fils de ses hôtes._

_« Vous m'avez découvert… Je suis vraiment désolé… »_

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vraiment, je vous assure. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et vous ne serez pas le dernier. » le rassura Kate en lui faisant un sourire étincelant._

_« Je vais vous laisser travailler… à bientôt peut-être… » Green se retira en reculant et en butant dans un malheureux fauteuil qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver à cet endroit._

_« Oui. A très bientôt j'espère. » répondit-elle en retournant à ses mesures._

_6 semaines ! C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Katleen pour entendre à nouveau parler d'Edward Green ! 6 épouvantablement longues semaines ! Au début, elle crut que c'était seulement une coïncidence. Elle avait pris rendez-vous dans Manhattan avec un Mr Green qui avait entendu parler d'elle et qui voulait qu'elle fasse l'intérieur de son nouvel appartement, un loft d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une partie de Central Park…_

_« Il y a quelqu'un… » Kate avait frappé à la porte mais personne n'avait répondu. La porte étant entrouverte, elle s'avança à pas de loup. « Mr Green ? »_

_« Pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu frapper… J'étais sur le balcon. » Edward Green était planté devant elle. Il n'était pas vêtu de la même manière que lors de leur première rencontre. Il était en jean et blouson de cuir noir._

_« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de refaire la décoration… » Kate s'était approchée lentement de son interlocuteur. Elle avait l'impression d'être un aimant attiré par le pôle opposé… « … votre appartement est très clair. Je sens que je peux faire de grandes choses ici, Mr Green… » Kate était dangereusement proche de Green. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, entendre son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine._

_« Appelez-moi Eddie… » lui avait-il murmuré alors qu'il humait son délicat parfum. Ses yeux bruns ne quittaient pas la silhouette fine et blanche qui était à quelques 10 centimètres de lui._

_« De même pour moi, Eddie… » Katleen ne savait pas ce qui lui avait soudainement pris et elle ne le savait pas plus maintenant. « Je ne sais pas toi… Mais je ressens une tension grandissante ici… » dit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres._

_« Je crois aussi… » susurra Eddie en prenant Kate dans ses bras. Parsemant son délicat cou de porcelaine de baisers tantôt doux tantôt fiévreux de désir._

_Si le téléphone de Katleen n'avait pas retenti à ce moment précis, tous deux n'auraient pas pu répondre de leurs actes…_

_« Oups… Pardon… » Kate rompit leur baiser. « Allo ? Oui, Sean… OK… J'arrive… Pas grave… Tu me le diras tout à l'heure… Bon, je vous rejoins à la maison. Je suis au boulot… Où alors ?... D'ac… Bisous. » Kate reprit ses esprits et se replongea dans le regard brun d'Eddie. « Désolée… »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Petit ami jaloux ? » demanda timidement Ed en redressant sa veste._

_« Non. Un petit frère très collant, c'est tout. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois partir… On s'appelle ? » Kate arrangea sa coiffure et partit après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Ed._

_« Elle ne me rappellera jamais… » pensa Eddie, l'air abattu. Son portable sonna et le sortit de sa rêverie. « Green ? Ce… Ce soir !... J'y serai. »_

_Eddie retourna travaillait et passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder sa montre. A 20 heures précises, il se présenta à l'appartement 13 d'un immeuble récent de Soho._

_« Bonsoir… » Une voix féminine et langoureuse invita Green à entrer. « Pardon d'être partie si rapidement mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. » Katleen avait enfilé une robe à fines bretelles vert amande._

_« La famille c'est la famille. » Eddie avait acheté un magnifique bouquet de fleurs avant d'arriver. Il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée. « C'est magnifique ici ! »_

_« Merci pour les fleurs… Elles sentent très bons. Fais comme chez toi. » Katleen était dans la cuisine et mettait les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquée._

_« Tu fais de la photographie ? » demanda Ed en observant les immenses photographies en noir et blanc qui tapissaient les murs blancs du loft._

_« Oui. Ma meilleure amie, Debbie m'a donné le virus pendant mes études à Boston. Le truc de Deb ce sont les personnages, les animaux alors que moi je photographierai plus facilement des paysages. » Katleen avait retrouvé son invité dans le salon. « Tu t'intéresses à la photographie ? »_

_« Un peu. Quand j'ai le temps, je vais voir des expos. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit… C'est à New York ? »_

_« Non. Je l'ai prise à Boston. Je me promenais avec des amis et j'ai trouvé que c'était insolite. » Kate laissa transparaitre sa mélancolie en regardant elle aussi le paysage._

_« C'est ton frère ? » Eddie avait pris un cadre sur une étagère en verre._

_« Oui. Sean. Debbie nous avait pris cette photo à la patinoire de Central Park. Il avait tout juste 8 ans. » Kate avait repris le cadre des mains de Green._

_« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. » Eddie alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au design original._

_« Oui. On a 12 ans d'écart. Si cela peut te rassurer, nos parents nous ont adoptés lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. » Kate était allée s'asseoir sur un pouf face à Ed. « Tu connais mon métier mais je ne connais pas le tien… Tu n'as pas l'air d'un homme d'affaires même si tu t'habilles avec des costumes très chics. Tu t'intéresses à l'art, tu as l'air d'être très sportif… Qui es-tu Edward Green ? » Kate s'était assise tout près d'Eddie._

_« Je suis découvert… Et toi, tu es sûre de ne pas être flic plutôt qu'architecte ? » Ed avait approché son visage très près de celui de Kate._

_« Non, non… Je suis incollable en séries policières… » mentit la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux au contact du souffle chaud d'Eddie. « Et, puis, mon père est un fin profiler… » Elle l'embrassa en premier, sur les lèvres._

_« Ah… Je comprends mieux… » répondit Eddie avant de faire pareil que sa partenaire. « Je… » Il embrassa les yeux de Kate. « … suis… » Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cou de Katleen. « … flic… » Il embrassa rageusement Kate avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot…_

_Kate n'était pas surprise de l'aveu de son amant. Elle était tiraillée par l'envie de tout stopper par craintes qu'Eddie ne travaille pour son père ou sa mère mais d'un autre côté… D'un autre côté, les caresses brûlantes du jeune homme sur son corps blanc et crémeux la faisait chavirer. A chaque baiser, elle sentait comme une décharge électrique la parcourir. Au diable qu'il soit flic ! Ils allaient devoir être prudents, ne pas se faire remarquer et tout irait bien… Leur relation avait commencé par être plus physique mais au fil des semaines, une complicité autant amicale qu'amoureuse s'était instaurée entre eux. Ed n'avait pas posé de questions. Il voulait la découvrir un peu plus tous les jours. Il en était de même pour elle…_

_End flashback_

Bobby s'était endormi pendant qu'Ed racontait sa rencontre avec Kate. Green se leva lentement et alluma la veilleuse mise en place contre le mur. Il rejoignit Kate, Jack et Carrie au salon. Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure de l'évolution de Bobby et des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Kate vérifia que les enfants dormaient paisiblement. Sam avait les poings fermés et les yeux clos dans son lit parapluie. Louisa était à moitié sortie des couvertures. Kate l'arrangea sans la réveiller. Sean dormait sur le matelas pneumatique à côté de celui de sa petite sœur.

Katleen laissa la porte entrouverte avec un filet de lumière provenant du couloir allumé pour la nuit. Elle rejoignit Ed dans la chambre d'amis et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt dans ses bras. La tête posée sur son torse nu, les bras de son amant l'entourant. Personne n'entendit le bruissement de tissu provenant des escaliers. Louisa avait attendu que sa sœur soit couchée pour sortir de la chambre et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. La petite descendit les escaliers sur les fesses pour ne pas tomber ou faire du bruit. Elle connaissait la maison de son parrain par cœur. Elle se laissa guider par la lumière provenant du petit salon. Bobby dormait paisiblement. Il ne sentit pas sa fille se faufiler sous les couvertures et se coucher tout contre lui. Elle mit son pouce dans la bouche, coinça son doudou sous le bras et posa sa petite tête brune contre la poitrine de son papa adoré.

Bobby se réveilla pendant la nuit. Des souvenirs avaient refais surface… Disons plutôt des cauchemars. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et du attendre un petit moment afin que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière de la veilleuse. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Sa tête était encore envahie par des cris, des sirènes, des paroles rassurantes. Il tourna la tête et remarqua une forme sous les couvertures. Il souleva lentement la couverture. _« J'espère que ce n'est pas Raspoutine… »_ pensa-t-il. Sean lui avait dis que Raspoutine, le chiot offert à Sean pour son anniversaire, avait la fâcheuse habitude de venir dormir dans le lit de son maitre. Ce qui énervait énormément Katleen. En soulevant, un peu plus, il comprit que ce n'était pas le chiot mais Louisa qui était calé contre lui. Bobby tira son bras gauche et le plia autour de sa fille. Il l'observa dormir, et finit par la suivre sur le chemin étoilé des rêves paisibles.

_Domicile de Jack McCoy_

_3 avril_

_9 heures 20_

« Hum… » fit Ed en s'étirant dans le lit. « Bonjour, ma douce… » Ed entoura Katleen et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonjour, mon prince… Bien dormi ? » Katleen embrassa son amant dans le cou.

« Comme un loir. J'avais peur qu'on soit réveillé pendant la nuit mais rien… » dit-il avant de parsemer son doux visage de baisers.

« Le changement d'air, ça fatigue… Sean s'est bien dépensé hier soir, Samuel n'avait pas dormi hier après-midi, et Louisa dort toujours bien la nuit… ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas aussi bien dormi, tous les deux… »

« C'est vrai. On devrait venir chez Jack plus souvent ou… »

« Ou essayer d'avoir plus de soirées, seuls, en amoureux. On pourrait laisser les plus petits chez Ted et Holly le vendredi soir, Sean irait dormir chez un de ses copains… Et nous, on pourrait passer nos nuits chez toi… » Katleen dessinait des dessins imaginaires sur le torse d'Eddie. Elle sentait la peau de son amant frissonnée sous ses doigts.

« J'aime beaucoup cette idée, tu sais… Et si, on commençait à rattraper le temps perdu maintenant ?... » Eddie avait basculé sa compagne afin de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait un petit câlin tous les deux… » Eddie avait commencé à faire glisser une bretelle de la nuisette de Kate.

« Je t'aime… » susurra Kate en fermant les yeux, le désir était en train de l'envahir. « Eddie… Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Elle avait rouvert les yeux et plongea son regard vert dans celui de son amant.

« Oui. Je veux vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi, ne jamais te quitter, fonder une famille avec toi… J'accepte de vous épouser, Mlle Goren. » Eddie était stupéfait de la demande de Kate. Il attendait le bon moment pour la demander en mariage et c'est elle qui l'avait devancé…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Kate fit un magnifique sourire à Ed. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait qu'il la demande en mariage mais elle avait voulu lui en faire la demande elle-même.

« Pour le dire à tout le monde ? » Eddie était décontenancé.

« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour fonder une famille ? » Katleen avait les yeux brillants de désir.

« Je crois qu'on peut se lancer dans l'aventure ! Je suis incollable sur le changement de couches, les biberons, les petits bobos ! » railla Ed en faisant cheminer ses mains chaudes sur le corps brûlant de sa partenaire.

_« Toc, toc, toc, toc… »_

« Ed ? Vous êtes réveillé ? » demanda Jack derrière la porte.

« Moui… » Ed se remit sur le dos en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Van Buren vient de m'appeler. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement sur les lieux d'un homicide qui se trouve à l'angle de Perry et Greenwich. » Jack était derrière la porte pour passer le message à Green. « Je vous verrai dans la journée. Kate, garde les clés. Je les récupérerai plus tard. » Il s'éloigna avant de revenir sur ses pas. « Au fait, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne trouvez pas Louisa dans son lit. Je l'ai retrouvé endormie avec son père. A plus tard ! »

« Grrr… J'avais pourtant dis que je ne bossais pas ce week-end ! » maugréa Ed en sortant du lit et en enfilant ses habits.

« Ce n'est pas grave… On aura tout le temps de remettre notre petite discussion à ce soir… » Kate s'était levée et avait enfilé sa robe de chambre.

« J'ai pas le temps de prendre un café. A plus tard. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… » Ed ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa dulcinée.

« Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant va travailler. » Kate embrassa rapidement son fiancé avant d'aller voir si ses frères dormaient encore.

Katleen entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Samuel était réveillé mais ne disait rien. Il était très occupé à regarder ses mains et particulièrement ses doigts. En voyant s'approcher Kate, il tendit les bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Sean dormait toujours. Il avait eu une grosse semaine et la finale de la veille avait fini de le fatiguer. La jeune femme prit son petit frère et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

En bas, Louisa s'amusait avec ses poupées sur le tapis en laine. Elle sourit à Kate lorsqu'elle la vit arriver dans le salon. La petite se leva et alla embrasser sa sœur.

« Alors petit monstre ? Il parait que tu t'évades pendant la nuit ? » ricana Kate en chatouillant sa petite sœur, ce qui fit rire Sam. « Bon, il va falloir que je m'organise, moi… Tu as déjeuné comme un petit cochon, Louisa. » fit-elle en asseyant le bébé dans le transat.

« Suis pas un cohon. L'est où Sean ? » Louisa était toujours en pyjama. Sa petite frimousse dorée pleine de chocolat et de confiture.

« Sean dort. Interdiction de monter. Compris ? » ordonna Kate qui savait très bien que Louisa aurait pris un malin plaisir à aller réveiller son frère aîné.

« Méchante ! » Louisa mit ses mains sur ses hanches et envoya un regard noir à Kate.

« Ne commence pas ! Si tu veux qu'on se fâche, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ed n'est pas là pour passer tes caprices. » Katleen avait haussé la voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confrontée aux caprices de Louisa mais ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis que Bobby était sortit du coma.

« PAPA ! » cria la fillette en courant dans le petit salon.

« Louisa ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! » Kate calla le transat au milieu de coussins et courut après sa sœur.

« Qu'est… ce… qu'il… y a ? » demanda Bobby complètement tordu dans le lit.

« Il y a que c'est une vraie chipie ! » Katleen était tellement en colère après sa sœur qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'inconfort de son père. « Oulà ! Je vais t'arranger… Tu dois être mal comme ça… » fit remarquer Kate en passant derrière lui pour le tirer sur les oreillers. « Essaie de pousser sur tes talons. Louisa, pousse-toi. »

« Merci… mais… je veux… pas dé… déjeuner… seul. » Bobby mit ses lunettes sur son nez. « Louisa. Tu… tu dois… obéir… sinon je… t'en… envoie au… coin. » gronda-t-il en désignant un coin de la pièce à sa fille.

« Mais… » commença à chougner la fillette, assise près de son père.

« Pas. De. Mais, jeu… jeune de… demoiselle. » Bobby regardait, d'un air sévère, les yeux noirs de sa Louisa.

« Padon, Kitty. » Louisa alla se réfugier dans les bras de Kate car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père se mettre en colère après elle.

« Tu es pardonnée. » Kate passa une main dans la chevelure ébène de la petite et sentit des nœuds dans ses cheveux. « Je crois que Papa va être de corvée ce matin… » dit-elle d'un ton amusé alors que son père paniqué.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Goren.

« Quand l'infirmière sera passée te faire ta toilette et t'aura aidé à t'habiller, il faudra que tu brosses les cheveux de Louisa. Elle a plein de nœuds. » expliqua Kate qui était assise au fond du lit d'appoint et jetait un coup d'œil en direction de Samuel qui commençait à s'agiter. « Ça va être l'heure du bib' ! Je vais préparer les cafés et je reviens. » déclara-t-elle en se levant pour aller prendre le bébé.

« Louisa ? Aide… moi. Tire… les… couvertures. » demanda Bobby en bougeant difficilement ses jambes vers le bord du lit.

« Vi. Valà. » Louisa avait tiré les couvertures vers le côté opposé à son papa.

« Merci. » Bobby se laissa rouler sur le côté et glissa du lit. Il avait appris ça en rééducation au cas où il chuterait. « Restes… là, Louisa. » Il prit sa respiration et se mit à genoux, attira son fauteuil vers lui, bloqua les freins et commença à ramper dessus pour s'asseoir. « Ouf… »

« Le café sera… » Kate se tut immédiatement. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je t'aurai aidé à te mettre dans ton fauteuil… »

« Je voulais que… l'on se… parle… franchement… avant que… Sean descende. » expliqua Bobby qui déverrouilla le mode électrique de son fauteuil. Il actionna la manette et suivit ses filles dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu n'es pas un bébé ou que je suis une fille indigne qui trouve toujours une occasion pour s'enfuir à Boston ? Tu ne me connais pas, Bobby. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie. Tu voulais parler franchement alors voilà. » dit-elle en s'emportant après avoir assit Samuel dans la chaise haute.

« Pardon. J'avais… honte… de ce que… je suis… devenu. J'ai… réalisé… que je… n'avais… pas à… te juger… Je ne le… ferai plus… Je t'aime… Je veux… que tu… sois heureuse. Je veux… rattraper… tout le… temps perdu… Pardonne-moi. » avoua Bobby, confus, triste.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. Toi et moi, on sait qu'on ne peut pas obliger les gens à faire ce qu'on voudrait tout le temps… Quand tu t'es réveillé, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'aide… Pendant des mois, j'ai mis mes relations sœur-frère et fille-parents entre parenthèses car nos vies à tous étaient chamboulées. Je sais en tout cas que je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il arrive… Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose, juste une chose qui est primordiale à mes yeux. » Katleen avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient de joie de s'être enfin réconciliée avec son père.

« La… Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais me juger, ne jamais mettre en doute mes décisions en ce qui concerne ma vie privée. Promets-moi ceci et je promets que je serai toujours présente pour toi. Comme une fille doit être présente pour son père. » Elle appuya sur tous les mots de sa demande.

« Promis. Je ne… veux plus… te perdre. J'ai… déjà… beaucoup trop… perdu. » Bobby avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il tendit son bras valide en direction de sa fille aînée qui vint se blottir dans ses bras et laissa les larmes couler.

« Papa ! Kitty ! Bisou ! » s'exclama Louisa qui se trouvait en retrait vis-à-vis des effusions sentimentales entre son papa adoré et sa sœur.

« Viens par-là, chipinette. » répondit la jeune femme en s'écartant de son père pour porter Louisa.

« M'appelle pas sipinette ! C'est Didi qui appelle Zaza sipinette ! » gronda la fillette.

« Quel caractère ! » s'exclama Kate en rigolant de voir sa sœur faire une drôle de moue.

« Elle aime… bien Ed. » remarqua Goren.

« Elle aime tout les gens qu'elle rencontre mais surtout ceux qui lui passe tous ses caprices de petite fille pourrie gâtée. Un exemple récent… Voyons… »

« Le coup du petit train dans Central Park ! » fit Sean en entrant dans la cuisine. « B'jour P'pa ! Bien dormi ? » dit-il en se baissant pour embrasser son paternel.

« C'était pas le pire et celui-là, elle l'a fait à Bos et Molly. Non… Le pire ça devait être celui de Garfield ! » Kate pouffa de rire.

« Gar… Garfield ? C'est quoi ? »

« Pas quoi mais qui ! » s'esclaffa Sean sous le regard dubitatif de Bobby.

« Mon minou ! L'est doux ! » renchérit la petite.

« Un chat ? Ma… Ma maison… est un… zoo ? Alex le… sait ? » se consterna Bobby.

« Pas encore. Et puis avant d'être un zoo c'est une ménagerie… » réajusta le jeune garçon.

« Alors, voilà… Grand-père a acheté à Matt, Wendy et Louisa le DVD du film _Garfield_. Le héros s'appelle comme ça et c'est un gros matou orange. Après avoir regardé le film avec les autres, Louisa a décrété qu'elle voulait, elle aussi, un chat… Pas n'importe quel chat, le même que Garfield. Sean avait eu Raspoutine pour son anniversaire donc Mademoiselle voulait son Garfield. » Kate servit le café à son père, très attentif, pendant qu'elle racontait la petite histoire du chat. « Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord pour qu'il y ait encore un animal à poils à la maison et surtout un chat puisque Maman n'est pas très portée sur les chats. Bref, ce jour-là j'avais laissé Samuel chez Holly et Jack s'était proposé pour prendre Louisa. Elle était ravie d'aller chez son parrain et surtout de dormir ici. »

« Quand Eddie est allé chercher Louisa après le boulot ici, il était très ennuyé… J'étais avec lui. On avait fait une sortie scolaire au Museum d'histoires naturelles et Ed devait me récupérer à la sortie de la visite. Jack avait les yeux mi-clos quand on est arrivé ! Louisa lui avait fait faire toutes les animaleries de New York pour avoir son Garfield ! J'ai cru qu'Ed allait avoir un malaise en voyant le chaton. Ça aurait été trop drôle ! » ricana Sean en regardant sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait été mal à l'aise en voyant cette boule de poils ! Il savait très bien que j'étais contre ! J'ai grondé Louisa parce que c'est trop souvent qu'elle profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut malgré mes désapprobations. » Kate fronça les sourcils en regardant sa sœur qui avait les yeux en l'air. « Il est bien mignon. Ce n'est pas un chat à poils longs, c'est déjà ça. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir aussi le brosser 4 fois par jour ! »

« J'ai… peur de… votre réponse… mais on… a… combien d'a… animaux ? » demanda timidement Bobby.

« Tu verras, ils sont très gentils… » fit Sean pour amadouer son père. « Louisa a son chat. Samuel a une tortue offerte par Oncle Ted lorsqu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Ed et Kate ont un couple de perruches. Et j'ai : Raspoutine, mon labrador ; Zamba, mon écureuil apprivoisé ; Hudson, mon poisson rouge et Bandit, mon furet. Ce qui nous fait… 7 animaux à la maison. Tous très propres ! » Sean était fier et souriant et n'avait pas vu les grands signes que Katleen lui faisait pour se taire.

« J'ai… plus… faim… » Bobby manœuvra son fauteuil et sortit de la cuisine.

Katleen sentit que Bobby avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir en rentrant dans sa nouvelle maison pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle fit signe à son frère d'aller voir si Bobby allait bien. Après avoir fait déjeuner Samuel, Kate alla ouvrir à l'infirmière car Sean était en train de prendre sa douche. Jack avait eu l'excellente idée de demander à une infirmière de St Luke de venir s'occuper de Goren ce matin-là moyennant une belle somme d'argent. Bobby raconta à ce visage familier ce qu'il faisait au centre et les progrès qu'il avait fait en 1 mois 1/2. Kate demanda à son frère de surveiller les petits pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche et s'habillait. Bobby brossa les cheveux bouclés de Louisa. Il était surprit de voir à quel point Sean était devenu autonome. Il était allé changer la couche de Samuel et l'avait habillé avec les habits que sa sœur avait mit sur la commode.

En redescendant, Kate récupéra la veste d'uniforme de son père dans la housse du teinturier. Elle n'avait pas prit la casquette car la cérémonie pour Deakins avait lieu dans la salle de conférence du One Police Plazza. Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidé de porter une robe vert pomme et un boléro noir qu'elle avait acheté en faisant du shopping à TriBeCa avec Debbie. Ses cheveux étaient, en partie, retenus par une barrette en bois confectionnée par Sean. Autour du cou, elle avait mis une simple chaine en or avec une perle, cadeau de ses parents pour son 18ème anniversaire. Des boucles d'oreilles en perles de culture faisaient ressortir le collier. Bobby resta bouche bée de voir à quel point sa fille aînée était devenue belle, féminine, attirante pour les hommes. _« Au moins, personne lui courra après… Heureusement qu'il y a Ed. »_ pensa Bobby en détaillant la jeune femme.

« Tu es… ravissante. » déclara Bobby.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus en uniforme. Il te va si bien ! J'ai toujours aimé te voir dedans. » Kate se pencha et embrassa son père sur la joue, laissant la trace de son rouge à lèvres.

« Bon… On y va ? » s'impatienta Sean, lui aussi élégamment vêtu : pantalon en toile beige et chemise bleu ciel.

« Oui. Commence par mettre Louisa dans son siège auto. On doit être à midi chez Ted et Holly. » Kate attrapa les affaires de Samuel et les posa sur le perron. Elle ferma la porte côté rue de l'intérieur et aida Bobby à sortir sur la terrasse.

« Ils… habitent où… déjà ? » demanda Bobby en attendant sa fille dans le jardin pendant qu'elle finissait de fermer la maison et enclencher l'alarme.

« Au sud du Bronx. Ils ont changé d'appartement quand Wendy est née l'an dernier. » Kate ouvrit le portillon à son père.

Bobby arriva, non sans mal, à monter en voiture. Kate avait mis le bras droit de son père autour de son cou pour le soutenir. Pendant le trajet, Goren s'amusa avec l'autoradio et le scanner de la police qu'Eddie avait récupéré et fait installer par Lewis. La circulation était particulièrement dense pour un samedi. Les gens allaient à la plage pour profiter du soleil qui noyait New York de ses rayons. Bobby était embêté en arrivant car il ne se souvenait plus comment s'appelaient ses neveux et quel âge ils avaient… Kate le rassura en lui disant que les enfants savaient que leur Oncle Bobby avait oublié des choses. Les gamins étaient en train de jouer au base-ball dans la rue quand les Goren arrivèrent. Chandler et Matt coururent pour aider leur cousine à débarquer tout son monde de voiture. Holly vint à sa rencontre pour porter Sam pendant que Kate sortait le fauteuil du coffre et le déplier. L'immeuble où vivaient la famille de Ted Eames avait l'atout non négligeable de posséder un ascenseur neuf.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Après manger, Ted aida son beau-frère à se transférer du fauteuil roulant au monospace. Bobby avait voulu attendre que Louisa et Samuel s'endorment pour la sieste avant de partir à la cérémonie auquel il était convié par James Deakins.

_One Police Plazza_

_14 heures 13_

Sean, Katleen et Bobby arrivèrent dans les derniers. Davis et Finney avaient réussi à se libérer le temps de la cérémonie pour voir leur boss. Bobby était ravi de voir Finney. En entrant dans la grande salle, entouré de ses enfants et de ses hommes, Bobby avait l'impression d'être indestructible. Il se sentait fort. Il trouva, néanmoins, la cérémonie ennuyeuse… Il avait repéré le Lieutenant Van Buren parmi la foule et avait très envie de la saluer.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Bobby demanda à Kate de brancher le système électrique de son fauteuil à la batterie. Il se dirigea en direction d'Anita quand une conversation l'interpella…

« Alors, mon cher James. Il parait que Robert Goren va réintégrer la police ? » demanda un officier de police à Deakins, entouré de l'une de ses filles, Karen.

« Rien n'est décidé à l'heure actuelle. On attend de voir l'évolution de la rééducation et si le médecin le déclara apte à reprendre le service actif ou à rester confiné dans un bureau. » déclara l'ancien capitaine d'Alex et Bobby en tournant le dos à son ancien inspecteur.

« Pourtant, une rumeur coure comme quoi il pourrait reprendre son poste très rapidement… » fit un autre officier.

« Il est certain que les hommes qui étaient sous le commandement de Goren avant son accident… » commença à dire Deakins.

« Tentative d'assassinat. » rectifia Karen Deakins.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Karen. » répondit-il sèchement à sa fille, jeune flic. « De très nombreux flics ont envie de retrouver Goren à son ancien poste de capitaine et tout particulièrement l'inspecteur Green. Ce type est admiratif de Robert. Il vit avec la fille aînée de Goren. Il élève les enfants de Goren… » Deakins ne se doutait pas une seconde que Bobby était derrière lui, complètement abasourdi, d'apprendre que son ancien chef ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le revoir prendre un poste dans la police de New York.

« C'est un bon flic, ce Green. Un peu trop zélé à mon goût. J'ai aussi entendu dire que la fille de Robert Goren avait été arrêtée par la brigade spéciale d'aide aux victimes l'an dernier. Elle a perdu son boulot et tout crédit devant la profession des architectes de New York. » rétorqua le capitaine Mac Namara. « Ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux… Le premier a reçu de nombreux blâmes et l'autre à un casier judiciaire… » railla-t-il. « C'est comme laissé de nouveau un commandement à Goren ! C'est impensable voyons ! Autant le renvoyer à l'école de police pour qu'il enseigne la criminologie. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vit dans un fauteuil roulant que son esprit le soit aussi ! De plus, vous devriez changer de lunettes, capitaine Mac Namara… Katleen Goren n'a pas été inculpée de quoique ce soit. Elle n'a pas de casier judiciaire. » s'énerva Karen, les bras croisés, son visage légèrement rouge faisait ressortir sa superbe chevelure rousse. « Elle est diplômée d'architecture par la prestigieuse université de Boston. »

« Elle est architecte ? Je croyais qu'elle était prof dans une école d'arts plastiques ? » demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec les galons de lieutenant.

« Je ne sais pas. Karen est très proche de Katleen comme vous pouvez le constater… J'aurai préféré voir ma fille cadette devenir autre chose que flic… » se lamenta James Deakins alors que Karen était allée rejoindre Kate.

« Nous serons fixés dans quelques mois pour Goren. Le chef décidera, lui-même, quel poste Robert Goren aura. Les nouvelles recrues ont besoin d'être plus encadrés dans leur formation théorique. Goren est le plus à même à transformer de petits flics en véritables Sherlock Holmes. Karen a suivi des cours de Goren à l'académie lorsqu'il enseignait. Ça lui a fait le plus grand bien même si elle a un tempérament trop fougueux à mon goût… » railla James en observant sa fille lui lançait un regard noir.

« Hum… Hum… » Davis s'était éclairci la voix, obligeant les trois hommes à se retourner.

« Mon père voulait vous féliciter… » affirma Katleen, tremblante de colère de voir Deakins descendre sa propre fille en flèche.

« Tiens, Goren. On parlait justement de toi. Je faisais tes éloges en tant que formateur à l'académie de police. » déclara Deakins en serrant la main de son ancien inspecteur.

« Merci. James. » Bobby avait pris sur lui pour parler sans bégayer.

« De rien. Tu te souviens de ma fille Karen ? » Deakins fit avancer sa fille.

« Bonjour, Capitaine. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de Goren.

« Bien. Merci. » Bobby lui serra la main et tourna la tête. « Ma fille. Kate. Et mon fils. Sean. » reprit-il en présentant ses enfants aux acolytes de Deakins.

« Katleen Goren, la compagne de l'inspecteur Green… Vous savez celle qui a un casier. » ironisa Katleen en regardant froidement Mac Namara.

« Inspecteurs Davis et Finney. » Davis avança d'un pas pour se présenter. « Capitaine Deakins… »

« Finney ? Davis ? Vos noms me disent quelque chose… » commença à marmonner Mac Namara. « Vous êtes le fils du capitaine Finney ? »

« Oui… Mais on est différent lui et moi. » rétorqua Brendan Finney qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle de son père.

« Papa, regarde… » Sean interrompit la conversation entre les policiers. « Anita est seule. On va la voir ? »

« Oui. A très. Bientôt. Messieurs. » Bobby manœuvra la commande de son fauteuil et s'éloigna avec Sean.

« Ton père a l'air d'aller mieux, Kate… » Deakins essaya d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune femme.

« Il veut rentrer définitivement à la maison et reprendre le travail. Ça lui donne l'énergie pour affronter son handicap. » Kate s'était retournée pour observer son père. Elle sentait que petit à petit elle retrouvait le Bobby Goren d'avant.

« Heureusement qu'il a sa famille pour l'aider. » renchérit Clamers.

« Sa famille et ses hommes. » rectifia Davis. « Nous passons du temps avec le capitaine pour sa rééducation. Il a peut-être été dans le coma pendant plus d'un an, capitaine Mac Namara, mais il n'a pas oublié comment fonctionne un flic, la procédure. Dites-vous aussi que de nombreux flics de New York sont solidaires concernant notre capitaine… »

« Et notre lieutenant. » ajouta Bosco qui venait d'arriver dans la salle, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Et Bos ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Davis qui salua son ami.

« Katleen, faut que je te parle en privé… » Il était passablement agité, les yeux rougis.

« Et Bos qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! » Davis savait que seul un événement grave pouvait mettre son ami dans un état pareil.

« Katleen, s'il te plait… » insista l'inspecteur Boscorelli.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eddie ? Alex ?... » Kate regardait le visage déformé de son ami lorsqu'elle prononça le nom d'Alex.

« Je suis désolée, Katleen. Je dois t'emmener de toute urgence à Bellevue. Elle a été transportée là-bas il y a une heure… » Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Boscorelli.

« Je vais prévenir, mon père et… » Katleen regardait dans la direction de Bobby et Sean qui riaient avec Anita Van Buren.

« Je m'occupe d'eux, Kate. Donne-moi les clés de la voiture. » proposa Brendan.

« Emmenez-les chez Ted à Brooklyn. Appelez Ed et qu'il vous rejoigne là-bas. » Kate sentait que le cauchemar revenait…

« On y va… » Bosco la tira par le bras.

Il y avait tellement de monde que Bobby et Sean ne remarquèrent pas le départ précipité de Katleen. Deakins et ses amis étaient retournés à leur discussion. Les regards s'étaient retournés sur le passage de Katleen et Bos. Un en particulier, celui de l'inspecteur Faith Yokas qui jaugea son ancien partenaire. Bos s'était garé devant l'immeuble de la police et démarra en trombe, sirène allumée. Il s'énervait après les automobilistes qui ne le laissaient pas passer, regardait sans cesse l'horloge de la voiture. Kate craignait le pire. Par moment, Bosco se tournait vers elle et lui demandait pardon.

_Hôpital Bellevue_

_Unité pénitentiaire_

_15 heures 46_

« Central, ici 21 cobra. » fit Bos en parlant dans sa radio.

« Je vous écoute 21 cobra. »

« Pouvez-vous me basculer sur le canal large ? J'ai un message a diffusé. »

« Voilà, c'est fait. » fit la standardiste de la police.

« A toutes les unités. Le lieutenant Eames a été conduite à l'hôpital Bellevue. Je répète, le lieutenant Eames a été conduite à l'hôpital Bellevue. Déclenchement du plan orange. Plan orange. » Bosco raccrocha sa radio attendit quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Kate incrédule.

« Jack m'a demandé de déclencher le plan orange tout à l'heure. Tu vas voir… » répondit-il calmement, observant sa CB intensément.

_« 22 bravo. Plan orange opérationnel. » « Unité 26, plan orange activé. » « Criminelle 27, plan orange actif » _Les réponses affluées de toute part de New York.

« Bien… On va bien voir qui fait régner l'ordre à New York. » fit Bos sur un ton diabolique. « Jack doit nous attendre. »

« Explique-moi… C'est quoi ce plan orange ? » demanda Kate en marchant aussi vite que possible pour rattraper Bos.

« Le plan orange a été mis en place lorsque le lieutenant a été remis en prison à Beacon Hill. Le plan rouge sera activé s'il est décidé qu'elle retourne à Beacon Hill. » Bos laissa entrer Kate dans l'ascenseur. « Je ferai tout pour que ta mère ne soit pas renvoyée à Beacon Hill surtout pas après ce qui est arrivé là-bas tout à l'heure. »

_« Ding »_

« Inspecteur Boscorelli. » Bosco présenta son badge à l'entrée de l'unité pénitentiaire de l'hôpital Bellevue.

« Elle, c'est qui ? » demanda le gardien en levant le nez de son bureau.

« La fille d'Alexandra Goren. » Bos se tourna vers Kate puis redirigea son regard vers le gardien.

_« Bzzz »_

« Vas-y. Entre. » Bosco laissa passer la jeune femme et mit une main sur son épaule pour la diriger vers la salle d'attente.

« Jack ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Kate courut se réfugier dans les bras de McCoy qui avait les yeux rougis.

« Plan orange activé, monsieur. » Boscorelli salua le procureur avec le salut militaire.

« Merci, inspecteur. » Jack écarta Kate de lui et l'obligea à le regarder. « Je suis désolé, Katleen… Jamais je n'aurai cru que ça irait si loin… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Maman ? » Katleen avait commencé à pleurer.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une bagarre à Beacon Hill. Alexandra s'est retrouvée dedans et les codétenues lui ont fais payer le prix fort de son transfert provisoire à Rikers lorsque Sam était malade. »

« Elle est ?... »

« Non. Mais elle a été bien amochée. C'est Bosco qui m'a prévenu. Je suis arrivé aussi vite que possible. Je n'ai pas averti Ed. »

« J'ai demandé à Ty et Brendan de l'appeler et de le prévenir lorsqu'ils auraient ramené Bobby à Brooklyn chez Ted et Holly. Bobby… Je vais lui dire quoi ? Il s'en veut déjà assez de ne pas avoir pu empêcher qu'on mette ma mère en prison alors ça… » s'inquiéta Kate.

« On va attendre de connaître le pronostic vital du médecin qui s'est chargé d'elle à son arrivée ici. » Jack réconforta Katleen en la serrant contre lui.

Bosco resta avec McCoy et Katleen dans la salle d'attente. Il ne voulait pas partir tant que le médecin ne serait pas venu leur dire ce dont souffrait Alex. Les minutes semblaient durer une éternité. Kate regardait par la fenêtre. Les gens entraient et sortaient de l'hôpital. Il devait y avoir un peu de vent car les feuilles des arbres bougeaient. Divers bruits de sirènes allaient et venaient dans le quartier. Un bruit de pas sourd la fit se retourner.

« Vous êtes la famille de Madame Goren ? » demanda un homme, la trentaine, brun, très grand, dans un pyjama de chirurgien.

« O… Oui. Je suis sa fille aînée, Katleen. » dit-elle en s'approchant du médecin.

« Je suis le Dr O'Grady. Vous voulez qu'on aille dans mon bureau ? » proposa O'Grady.

« Non. Vous pouvez parler devant eux. » répondit Kate en regardant Bos et Jack.

« Je dois vous avouer que j'ai rarement vu une détenue arrivée vivante après avoir subie autant de violences. Votre mère a fait un hémopneumothorax. Vraisemblablement, elle a été battue très violemment alors qu'elle était au sol… On a été obligé de lui faire une thoracoscopie pour suturer les lésions hémorragiques provoquées par les cotes et nous avons placé un drain pour évacuer l'air Elle va devoir garder le drain quelques jours, le temps que ça se remette en place. »

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Jack.

« Oui. Elle a une bonne consistance physique malgré son état de maigreur. D'autre part, elle a une fracture déplacée du radius et du cubitus. Mon collègue qui est orthopédiste est en train de lui poser des broches pour que les os se remettent en place. »

« Comment ça « état de maigreur » ? Quand j'ai vu le lieutenant la semaine dernière, elle semblait aller bien ! » s'exclama Bosco qui fermait frénétiquement ses poings, la tension montée en lui.

« Elle n'a que la peau sur les os… Je connais la réputation de Beacon Hill. Vous devriez interroger le personnel. De toute façon, je vais en faire mention dans mon rapport. »

« On peut la voir ? » demanda Jack qui était aussi très en colère.

« Je viendrai vous prévenir lorsqu'elle sera sortie du bloc. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait encore pour longtemps. » O'Grady quitta la salle d'attente.

Tous trois durent attendre encore une bonne heure avant de voir arriver un nouveau médecin. Il ôta sa coiffe de chirurgien et pria Kate de s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes Katleen ? » demanda-t-il avant même de se présenter.

« Oui… Katleen Goren. Comment va ma mère ? » Kate avait regardé ses amis, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

« Elle est réveillée et à demander à vous voir. » répondit le chirurgien. « Avant de vous accompagner dans sa chambre, je dois vous dire que son visage est tout tuméfié. Elle a eu les deux arcades sourcilières ouvertes mais une plus que l'autre. Elle a été amochée comme un boxeur. Nous avons pu éviter de poser des broches pour consolider les os de son visage… »

« Est-ce que mon père et mon frère pourront la voir plus tard ? » demanda Kate qui s'était levée.

« Pour votre père, je n'y voit aucun inconvénients… Par contre, je préfèrerai que les enfants ne viennent pas durant la période où elle aura son drain au poumon. Votre mère est sous antibiotique pour éviter toute infection bactérienne. Les enfants sont, malheureusement, une source de microbes… » expliqua le médecin en montrant le chemin à Kate.

_Chambre d'Alex_

_17 heures 31_

Un policier était en faction devant la chambre d'Alex. Il regarda le badge du médecin et demanda à Kate son identité avant de la laisser entrer. Alex était allongée dans une petite chambre. Les barrières de son lit étaient relevées. Son visage était gonflé et violacé. Son bras droit était dans un épais plâtre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement en entendant entrée dans la chambre.

« Katleen… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

« Je suis là, Maman… Bos est venue me chercher… Personne ne te fera plus de mal. » Katleen s'était assise sur le bord du lit où il n'y avait pas le drain.

« J'ai mal… » se plaignit-elle.

« Je vais demander à l'infirmière de vous donner de la morphine pour calmer la douleur. Vous devez rester tranquille, Mme Goren. » déclara le médecin avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Ne me laisse pas, Kate… J'ai peur… » Alex était terrifiée.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? Ed peut s'occuper de Bobby et des enfants… » proposa la jeune femme en embrassant la main valide de sa mère.

« Non, ça ira… Je ne veux pas que Bobby se sente délaisser pour son premier week-end à la maison. »

« Comme tu voudras, Maman… Appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je viendrai immédiatement… » Kate s'était écartée pour laisser à l'infirmière le soin de faire passer la morphine par la perfusion.

« Je ne veux pas que Bobby me voit dans cet état… Je suis fatiguée… » Alex ferma les yeux pour de bon après que la morphine est commencé à agir sur son organisme.

« Repose-toi… Je viendrais demain… » Kate déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa mère et sortit de la chambre, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Kitty… Je suis venu aussi vite que possible… » Eddie venait d'arriver, essoufflé. « Bobby est chez Ted mais il ne veut pas rester là-bas, il veut venir ici. Est-ce que les gars peuvent l'amener ici ? »

« Non… Il… Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit dans cet état-là… Oh ! Ed… Elle est méconnaissable… Son visage est tout gonflé, violet. Elle… Elle a eu les arcades sourcilières ouvertes, un bras cassé, des côtes cassées, un poumon perforé… Quand est-ce que tout ça va s'arrêter ! J'en peux plus… Je veux retrouver la paix, ma famille et la PAIX ! » Kate s'écroula en pleurs sur le sol du couloir, tout près de la chambre d'Alex.

« Je te promets qu'elle ne retournera pas à Beacon Hill. On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour qu'elle n'y retourne pas et qu'elle revienne à la maison. » dit-il en s'agenouillant près de sa fiancée et la berça pour calmer ses pleurs.

Katleen ne resta pas à Bellevue et retourna chez son oncle et sa tante pour récupérer père et enfants afin de retourner à Hoboken. Durant le trajet, Kate ne parla pas, Bobby maugréait, Sean retenait ses larmes tout comme Eddie. Le garde à l'entrée de la chambre l'avait laissé voir Alex avec Kate. La soirée se fit comme le retour à Hoboken, en silence. Sean alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour écouter sa musique, et probablement pleurer. Louisa s'amusa dans la salle de jeux. Samuel était dans son parc à découvrir ses jeux et à essayer de se tenir debout. Eddie fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée et le garage à Bobby pendant que Kate préparait le dîner.

Bobby était visiblement assez ravi de voir que l'on avait transformé le garage en bureau d'investigations. Un tableau déroulant transparent était au fond du garage. Les étagères étaient bien rangées, remplies de boites contenant des dossiers d'expertises, des comptes-rendus de police, les affaires de Bobby et d'Alex lorsqu'ils avaient leurs bureaux respectifs à la police de New York… Face aux étagères, il y avait le nécessaire du parfait bricoleur où tout était rangé à sa place. Les chaises pliantes étaient casées près des étagères. Il dirigea son fauteuil vers le tableau blanc où un graphique ou plutôt un planning était dessiné. Il y avait des heures et des lieux correspondant au dernier jour de service de Bobby : le 10 janvier. Ed resta près de lui et lui expliqua que certains dossiers étaient chez Sullivan et qu'il avait réussi à remonter une piste et que l'homme arrêtait pour la tentative de meurtre était innocent tout comme les Dominguez n'avaient probablement rien à voir à cette affaire.

Le dîner fut aussi silencieux que le reste de la soirée. Kate n'avait pas d'appétit. Sean se força à manger un peu et débarrassa la table. Il fit prendre son bain à Louisa pendant que Katleen faisait prendre celui de Sam. Bobby était dans sa chambre pour se changer pour la nuit. Il observa autour de lui. La chambre était spacieuse avec une grande baie vitrée. Kate avait dû en faire la décoration car c'était fait avec beaucoup de goût. Une porte en accordéon était encastrée face au lit médical. Il tira un pan et vit que c'était un bureau… son bureau. La pièce était agencée comme dans son ancienne maison près du Yankee Stadium. Il sentait qu'il allait être bien dans son nouveau chez lui et qu'il ferait tout pour y revenir aussi souvent que possible. Il fallait qu'il demande à Kate et aux médecins du centre. Il voulait vivre avec les siens, à nouveau et tout le temps.

« Tout le monde est couché là-haut… » fit Eddie en s'étirant. « Je vais en faire de même. Bonne nuit. » dit-il en embrassant Kate qui était assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

« Bonne nuit. Je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite. » répondit-elle en sursautant sous l'effet du baiser de son amant.

« Bonne nuit… Ed. » Bobby était en pyjama et les avait rejoins dans le salon. « Je peux m'asseoir sur le canapé, Katleen ? »

« Oui. Je vais t'aider à te lever. » Kate passa un bras sous l'épaule paralysée de son père et l'aida à se transférer du fauteuil au canapé. « Tu veux regarder la télé ? »

« Je veux… regarder un… film. »

« Quel film veux-tu que je mette ? » demanda-t-elle devant le meuble à DVD pour charger plusieurs disques dans le lecteur.

« Un film de… famille. Celui que… tu veux. » Bobby avait envie de voir un film tourné durant son absence et où il y avait Alex.

« On va prendre celui de l'anniversaire de Louisa. On a eu de la chance qu'il fasse beau ce jour-là… » Katleen alla s'asseoir contre Bobby et posa sa tête sur son épaule, inconsciemment

« Je t'aime… ma fille… » murmura Bobby en caressant la joue de Kate qui s'était endormie sur son épaule.

Il regarda les vidéos. Il était surprit de voir qu'il se souvenait comment le lecteur de DVD fonctionnait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas perdu autant qu'il le croyait ou qu'on le pensait ? Sur l'écran du téléviseur, il regardait Sean rire aux éclats, taquiner Katleen, bisouiller Alex et Louisa ; Katleen était dans les bras de son amant et tous deux riaient. Bobby n'en revenait pas de voir combien sa fille était éveillée. Il répondit au « coucou » que faisait Louisa avec sa petite main. Le son n'était pas fort et il entendit pleurer Samuel. Il se sentait impuissant… Son fils pleurait et il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher, le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler… Il maudissait ce fauteuil, son état physique… C'était décidé. Il se battrait de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir montrer aux médecins, à sa famille, à ses amis qu'il pouvait reprendre le dessus et être à peu près comme avant. Certes, son bras gauche était irrécupérable mais le reste fonctionnait !

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Sean ? Ed ? » appela-t-il.

Une ombre se profilait contre le mur des escaliers. Quelqu'un c'était levé pour aller voir Sam et avait allumé la lumière.

« Oui… » bailla Eddie en descendant les escaliers avec Samuel. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Kate s'est endormie… Samuel va bien ? » demanda Bobby en regardant son bébé, les yeux rougis.

« Il a du faire un cauchemar. On va rester un petit moment, ensemble, ici, et dès qu'il s'est rendormi je le recouche et je viens prendre Katleen. » fit Ed en s'approchant de Bobby. « Allez Sam, tu vas avec ton papa pendant que je vais me chercher un verre d'eau… Vous en voulez un ? » Eddie assit Sam sur les genoux de Bobby.

« Non merci… Eddie. » Bobby serra son fils contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Ça va aller, mon chéri… » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son fils qui chougnait et réclamait Ed.

« Hum… Chut, Bébé… Dors… » marmonna Katleen dans son sommeil.

« Tu as… entendu ta sœur ? » Bobby passait sa main dans la chevelure bouclée de son fils qui finit par se calmer, les caresses de son papa ayant pour effet de l'apaiser. Le bébé se plaqua contre la poitrine de Bobby et suça son pouce.

« Me revoilà… Alors ça était ? » demanda Eddie à voix basse.

« Oui… Sam te… réclame… beaucoup. » répondit Bobby doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kate.

« Je sais mais une fois que vous serez de retour, pour de bon, à la maison, ça va changer. En espérant que Louisa vous laisse tranquille… » ironisa Ed en finissant son verre. « Je vous laisse un petit moment entre hommes, je vais porter Katleen dans notre lit. » dit-il en passant ses mains sous les jambes de sa bien-aimée.

Bobby resta ainsi seul avec son bout de chou de 6 mois. Samuel s'était hissé un peu vers le cou de son papa et y avait enfoui son visage poupin. Le bébé était costaud pour son âge. Depuis l'opération, il avait reprit des forces et rattraper son retard dans les courbes de croissance. Il avait les grands yeux marron de Bobby, la couleur de cheveux d'Alex. Il avait les mêmes mimiques que sa maman. Il était rare de voir Sam piquer une colère mais ça arrivait surtout lorsque Louisa venait l'importuner, dans son espace de jeux, pour lui « emprunter » un jouet. Dans ses cas-là, il hurlait et tirer le jouet que sa sœur tentait de lui subtiliser. Malheureusement, il était trop petit et ne faisait pas le poids face à Louisa. Il avait une sacrée capacité thoracique car ses hurlements pouvaient s'entendre de loin. Ed, Katleen et Sean essayaient aussi souvent que possible d'être dans la même pièce que les petits lorsqu'ils jouaient, même à quelques mètres de distance…

_Dimanche 4 avril_

_08 heures 13_

Bobby fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café et de toasts. Pour sa première nuit dans sa maison, il avait très bien dormi. Il leva son bras droit et attrapa la potence qui était au-dessus de lui pour se redresser dans le lit. Il entendit la porte battante de la cuisine s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il pencha la tête en direction de la porte et vit un œil l'observait.

« Bonjour… » fit Eddie en ouvrant la porte, Samuel dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Ed… Coucou bébé. » Bobby arborait un magnifique sourire en saluant son fils de la main.

« On ne vous a pas réveillé au moins ? » s'enquit Ed en pénétrant dans la chambre.

« Non… J'ai très bien dormi, comme un bébé. » Bobby passa la main sur son visage pas rasé.

« C'est vrai qu'on dort bien ici. Le calme de la campagne et surtout vous êtes ici chez vous, vous n'êtes pas dérangé par les infirmières durant la nuit. » Eddie calla Sam contre son père et alla ouvrir les rideaux.

« Kate est réveillée ? » demanda-t-il en tenant son fils qui gigotait.

« Oui. Sean et elle sont allés courir au bord de la plage. C'est le rituel du dimanche pour Sean. Kitty et moi nous relayons. Un dimanche sur deux, elle part courir avec son frère et ainsi de suite. »

« Sean est très sportif… Si je pouvais… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez l'accompagner un de ces jours, il faut être patient. » Eddie s'était assit sur une chaise près de Bobby.

« On va voir Alex à quelle heure ? » Bobby avait tourné la tête pour voir quelle heure il était. « Kate m'emmène voir Alex, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas… On n'en a pas parlé… » bafouilla Eddie.

« Didiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Louisa était réveillée et appelait Eddie.

« Ah… Louisa est réveillée… Que la fête commence… » Eddie se leva et prit Sam dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué que Bobby voulait se lever. « Attendez… Je vous ai mis les freins. Katleen a mis en charge la batterie du fauteuil à son réveil. »

« Merci, Ed. Allez, chercher Louisa. Je vais… m'installer dans mon fauteuil. » Bobby avait soulevé les couvertures et pivota dans son lit avec l'aide de la potence pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Eddie sortit de la chambre avec Samuel. Il monta ouvrir la barrière de protection en haut des escaliers afin d'éviter que les petits ne tombent et se fassent mal. Sean et Kate revinrent rouges et essoufflés de leur petit footing. Ils embrassèrent leur père avant de monter à l'étage pour prendre une rapide douche et s'attabler avec le reste de la famille pour le petit déjeuner.

En fin de matinée, Bos arriva accompagné de sa fille. Kate les avait invités à déjeuner en remerciement de la veille. Elle avait appelé Bellevue dans la matinée et pu parler à sa mère. Alex avait passé une mauvaise nuit compte tenu de ses blessures et elle se reposait. Le médecin avait autorisé les visites en milieu d'après-midi. Bobby allait pouvoir votre sa femme, son Alex. Il était tout content. Certes, il aurait préféré aller la voir sur le champ mais il lui fallait aussi se reposer et laisser Alex faire de même.

_Hôpital Bellevue_

_Unité pénitentiaire_

_15 heures 55_

« Maman ? » Kate entra la première dans la chambre de sa mère. Bobby était dans le couloir.

« Bonjour, Kate… » murmura Alex en grimaçant de douleur.

« Papa est dans le couloir… Il veut te voir… » Katleen s'était approchée de sa mère et passa sa main fraiche sur le visage violacé de sa mère.

« Non… Pas comme ça… » Alex tournait la tête pour ne pas voir la porte de la chambre, elle avait entendu un bruit électrique provenant du couloir. Elle savait que son mari avait un fauteuil électrique.

« Alex… » Bobby prononça doucement le prénom de sa femme.

« Je ne peux pas, Bobby… Pardonne-moi… » Alex regardait le mur face à elle. Elle n'entendit pas Kate quittait la pièce.

« C'est moi, Alexandra… C'est moi qui te demande pardon… » Bobby s'avança près du lit. « Tout est… de ma faute. Regarde-moi… S'il te plait, Alex… »

« Rien est de ta faute, Bobby. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu étais dans le coma. » Alex avait fini par tourner la tête vers son mari, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gonflés, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues meurtries.

« Je t'aime, Alexandra. Je suis là maintenant… Je ferai tout… pour qu'on soit réunis pour toujours… » Bobby tenait sa femme par la main et la caressait doucement, amoureusement.

« Je t'aime, Bobby… Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Alex se tourna sur le côté. Son visage était à quelques millimètres de celui de son mari. Elle se pencha et embrassa, timidement, son mari.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Certains personnages ne sont que pure fiction de ma part. Il y a un mélange de personnages s'étant illustrés dans _Law & Order Criminal Intent, Law & Order, Law & Order Special Victim Unit _et _Third Watch._

Résumé : merci de lire **« Adieu Brad… Bienvenue Kate »** avant de continuer cette fic. J'avais déjà publié cette fic durant 2005-2006 mais, suite à de nouvelles idées développées dans une suite de cette fic, j'ai apporté de nombreuses modifications. J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible dans le réel. J'attends les previews ! 

_Persécutions !_

_Hôpital Bellevue_

_Hall d'entrée_

« C'est moi… Tu es au courant ?... Bon. J'essaierai de passer demain… Comme d'hab, oui… Essaie de faire le tour et trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur cette pourriture… OK, on fait comme ça. Ça marche, à demain… »

« Hey Kate ! » appela Bosco en arrivant derrière la jeune femme qui venait de raccrocher.

« Ah… Salut, Bos. Tu viens voir Alex ? » demanda Katleen, surprise, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Ouais. Je venais aux nouvelles. Je ne reste pas. Molly m'attend dans la voiture. Alors, comment elle va ? » s'enquit-il.

« Elle a mal. Elle est terrorisée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle retourne là-bas. Je ne crois pas que ton idée de plan orange et rouge soit du meilleur effet pour sa libération, Bos… »

« T'as peur de quoi ? La police en grève pour la libération d'un des leurs, ça aiderait, non ? » Bosco n'avait pas l'air de s'entendre parler.

« Ecoute, on va passer un accord tous les deux. Tu retires ton plan d'alerte et je te promets qu'avant la fin de sa convalescence, Alex sera blanchie. » Katleen ferma les yeux en faisant ce deal.

« Et si elle n'est pas libre disons avant le 30 avril, je pourrais faire tout mon possible pour que personne ne l'emmène à Beacon Hill ? » demanda Bosco en soulevant un sourcil.

« Si tu veux mais ne va pas prendre quelqu'un en otage. » le taquina Kate qui essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle était très stressée.

« Promis. Tu vas faire comment ? »

« Comment, quoi ? »

« Bah pour que ta mère soit blanchie, tu as un magicien dans ta manche ? » demanda Bosco en accompagnant la jeune fille à l'ascenseur.

« En quelque sorte… Il était très occupé ces derniers temps mon magicien, je pense que maintenant il va pouvoir faire quelque chose… » dit-elle en restant derrière les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient devant elle.

_Unité spéciale des victimes_

_26 avril_

_10 heures 03_

« Olivia, Eliot, venez dans mon bureau. » demanda Cragen à ses inspecteurs.

« Oui… » Olivia entra dans le bureau de son capitaine, son équipier sur les talons.

« Fermes la porte. » demanda Cragen, le regard sérieux. « Merci, Olivia. »

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit Stabler.

« Oui… J'ai reçu un message de la part du bureau du procureur concernant une de nos affaires… »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Olivia.

« Janus a arrêté un type hier après-midi. Ils avaient eu un tuyau et ont cherché à faire le rapprochement avec une de vos enquêtes. » Cragen reprit son souffle. « Ils ont fais une comparaison d'empreintes génétiques dans la centrale de données… »

« Et ? Pourquoi la Janus s'occupe d'une affaire sur laquelle on a travaillé sans venir en parler avec nous ? » demanda Eliot en s'impatientant.

« La Janus travaille à couvert, Eliot. Personne ne connaît la réelle identité des membres sauf celle de leur chef » répondit Olivia qui connaissait la réputation de cette unité d'élite de la police New Yorkaise qui travaillait dans l'ombre.

« Le type qu'ils ont arrêté n'est pas fiché chez nous mais ses empreintes sont les mêmes que les empreintes fantôme trouvées au domicile de Pablo Dominguez. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez oublié d'interroger des témoins ? On est mal et la Janus nous a dans le collimateur tout comme le bureau du chef… »

« Vous voulez dire que ce type était dans l'appartement de Dominguez. Elles devaient être dans l'appartement depuis plusieurs jours… Dominguez était soupçonné avec son frère d'être un trafiquant de drogues. Quoi de plus normal de trouver les empreintes d'un junkie dans l'appartement d'un dealer ? »

« En réalité, les empreintes du suspect ont, aussi, été trouvées dans le canon de l'arme qui a servi à assassiner Dominguez. Il ne s'était pas débarrassé de l'arme et l'inspecteur Omega lui a fait si peur durant l'interrogatoire qu'il a préféré cracher le morceau. Nous allons être confrontés à une enquête interne. Le chef veut savoir pourquoi mes hommes se sont acharnés sur une famille de flics respectés de New York. Et moi, je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas poussé les recherches. »

« Enfin capitaine ! Les preuves étaient contre Alexandra Eames, du mobile à l'arme du crime ! »

« Je vois que l'ambiance ici est aussi intense qu'au tribunal… » s'insinua Casey Novack en pénétrant dans le bureau de Cragen.

« Vous avez été convoquée par Branch ? » demanda Olivia en voyant la mine décousue de l'assistante du procureur.

« Par le conseil de discipline. C'est plus radical. Je suis suspendue pendant 1 mois. Je vais devoir assister mais je ne dois sous aucun prétexte représenter le ministère public. » déclara la jeune femme.

« Ils ont pas le droit de vous faire ça, Casey ! » s'insurgea Eliott.

« Et si… Je n'ai pas pris en considération les avertissements du juge Holtz en février dernier. Elle m'avait avertie que je ne devais pas remettre Alexandra Goren à Beacon Hill car elle risquait d'être victime de représailles. Je n'ai pas écouté et le conseil a trouvé que j'avais mis la vie du lieutenant Eames en danger. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alex ? » s'enquit Olivia qui se sentait aussi coupable que n'importe quel prévenu.

« Elle est hospitalisée dans l'unité pénitentiaire de Bellevue depuis près de 3 semaines. Elle a failli y passer. Le conseil de discipline m'a donné les photos relatives à son agression en prison car la famille Goren a porté plainte contre l'administration pénitentiaire. Votre unité a été mise sur l'affaire d'office. » relata Novack d'un ton glacial. « Je sais seulement que deux membres de l'unité Janus seront présents pour superviser votre enquête et aussi pour vous interroger sur l'affaire Dominguez. »

Olivia saisit le dossier tendu par l'assistante du procureur et observa les photos prises à l'arrivée aux urgences avec effroi. Elle les fit passer à son équipier qui s'assit comme un automate en regardant les photos.

_Bureau d'Arthur Branch_

_10 heures 46_

_« Toc… Toc… »_

« Entrez ! » répondit Branch sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

« Bonjour, Arthur. »

« Vous êtes au courant ? Novack est suspendue pendant un mois et une enquête interne va être menée par votre unité au sein de l'unité spéciale pour les victimes. Vous aviez raison et j'avais tort, je le reconnais. Satisfaite ? » Branch était mi-contrarié mi-satisfait.

« Non pas encore. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux. » répondit la personne assise face au procureur, contre-jour.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Si, c'est possible. Je connais les dossiers, les expertises par cœur. J'ai besoin de savoir. De toute façon, vous savez pertinemment que je le ferai avec ou sans votre accord. Personne ne doit être au courant hormis vous et moi. » affirma la voix avant de sourire au procureur près de la porte. « En contrepartie, la Janus travaillera à visage découvert. »

« Entendu. Je vous couvre mais tenez-moi informer. » rappela le vieux procureur alors que venait d'être refermée.

_Hôpital Bellevue_

_Unité pénitentiaire_

_13 heures 56_

Comme tous les midis depuis son hospitalisation, Alex avait Bosco pour lui tenir compagnie pendant la pause déjeuner. Bien sûr, il ne venait pas les week-ends afin que ses amis restent en famille. Il croyait dur comme fer à la promesse faite par Kate. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit débarquer Benson et Stabler dans la chambre d'Alex…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! » s'énerva Bosco avant même que l'un des inspecteurs n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Faire notre boulot, Boscorelli. » répondit Stabler en toisant Bos du regard.

« Vous me remmenez là-bas ? » Alex était paniquée à l'idée de retourner à Beacon Hill et on ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle était transférée.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » Olivia observa les têtes terrifiées des officiers de police face à elle. « Alex… »

« Il n'y a plus d'Alex qui tienne inspecteur Benson. » renchérit sèchement Eames.

« Lieutenant Eames nous sommes là pour prendre votre déposition concernant votre agression au sein de Beacon Hill. Vous n'allez pas tarder à être transférée… »

« Le lieutenant ne sera pas transférée. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. » Bosco joignit le geste à la parole et se menotta aux barreaux du lit d'Alex puis avala la clé.

« Il est stupide de naissance ou c'est dans sa nature ? » fit Eliott.

« Je ne suis pas stupide et le lieutenant est innocent ! »

« Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, Boscorelli… Le lieutenant Eames va être transféré dans un service de l'hôpital. Au nom de l'unité spéciale des victimes, je vous présente toutes nos excuses. Vous avez été blanchie. » avoua Olivia, en passant du côté où Bos n'était pas menotté.

« On fait comment maintenant ? Tu as une clé de secours pour les menottes ? » s'enquit Alex qui se forçait à ne pas rire de la situation.

« Bah… Non… » répondit Bosco, penaud et mal à l'aise.

« Je vais essayer avec ma clé. » fit Eliott en s'approchant de Bos.

Stabler réussit à délivrer Bosco qui abandonna quelques minutes Alex pendant que les inspecteurs de l'unité des victimes l'interrogeaient. Il se dépêcha d'aller à sa voiture de patrouille (il n'avait pas voulu garder sa place d'inspecteur tant que le tandem Goren/Eames n'était pas de retour dans la police de New York). C'est avec une immense joie qu'il annonça la libération d'Alex par radio. Davis l'appela sur son téléphone cellulaire et demanda par quel miracle cela était arrivé !

Bosco retrouva Kate dans le hall de l'hôpital. Jusqu'à présent Bosco n'avait pas remarqué le mystère qui planait au-dessus de la jeune femme. Il l'observa attentivement et glissa un « merci » sourd et embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue. Katleen acquiesça et reporta le regard sur le panneau d'affichage de la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Ils sont partis ? » demanda Bosco en passant la tête par le chambranle de la porte.

« Oui. Le médecin les a fait fuir… » Alex avait très envie de rire aux éclats mais elle se retenait car ses cotes la faisaient toujours souffrir. « On ne va pas tarder à me descendre dans le service de médecine. »

« Salut ! » fit Katleen en apparaissant à son tour dans la chambre. « Je viens de croiser le Dr O'Grady. » Katleen s'approcha de sa mère adoptive et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis blanchie, Kate… Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison… » lâcha Alex très émue.

« Je sais… Tout va aller maintenant… » dit-elle en prenant Alex dans ses bras. « Le médecin m'a dit que tu pourrais rentrer à la maison d'ici la fin de la semaine. Tu resteras au repos, tu vas voir combien tu seras choyée… »

« Si vous voulez de l'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander, chef. » Bosco était fou de joie d'apprendre que la vie allait reprendre son cours.

« Merci, Maurice… Je suis trop contente de rentrer à la maison… Rester avec mes enfants, pouvoir reprendre mes petits dans mes bras à tout moment sans être surveillée. » Alex se laissait à imaginer comment elle allait reprendre la vie d'avant.

« J'en connais d'autres qui vont être heureux de te revoir ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer à Sean et papa d'ailleurs… » pensa la jeune femme en se concentrant.

« Et si on leur faisait la surprise ? » proposa Alex.

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Les filles, je vous laisse. Je dois retourner au travail ! Les bandits n'attendent que moi pour les attraper ! » ironisa Bosco qui voyait les tourner les aiguilles de sa montre.

« D'accord. Embrasse Molly pour nous. » fit Kate en le saluant.

« Dans quel commissariat l'ont-ils mis pour qu'il court après les petites frappes ? » s'étonna Alex en se remémorant que Bosco appelait les petites frappes « les bandits ».

« Il est retourné au 55ème. Il… » commença Kate.

« Il quoi ? »

« Il patrouille. Quand tu as été incarcérée, il a refusé de rester au poste d'inspecteur. C'est ça rébellion personnelle contre la police de New York. Heureusement qu'il a Molly autrement il aurait été viré de la police depuis longtemps. Personne ne veut bosser avec lui… » se lamenta Katleen.

« Personne n'a essayé de le raisonner ? »

« Si… Mais ce fut peine perdue. D'après ce que je sais, Bos a fait une demande écrite au chef de la police, l'informant qu'il ne voulait pas être inspecteur sous les ordres d'autres personnes que Bobby ou toi. »

« Je savais qu'il y avait des flics dévoués à leur métier comme mon père et mon frère mais là… Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle. » Alex était ravie et triste du dévouement que lui portait Bosco.

_Hoboken_

_20 heures 23_

Après une longue et épuisante journée, Ed rentra à Hoboken. Il n'avait pas entendu le message radio de Bosco et avait appris bien plus tard la bonne nouvelle concernant Alex. Avant de rentrer à Hoboken, il était passé voir Eames et était resté un petit moment avec elle puis il était allé rejoindre Ty, Brendan, Bos, Keith et Jack au pub pour fêter l'acquittement. A peine entré dans le salon, il jeta sa veste et s'affala dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne te demande pas comment c'est passé ta journée. » fit Katleen d'une voix enjouée.

Ed sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que Kate s'était accoudée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Il y a des jours où rien ne se passe comme il faudrait où tout est gris et puis l'arc-en-ciel apparaît. » fit il en regardant sa compagne. « Désolé d'arriver si tard mais je suis passé à Bellevue pour voir de mes propres yeux qu'on l'avait bien changée de service et qu'elle allait bien, et puis j'ai reçu un appel des autres pour fêter ça ! Je n'ai pris qu'un verre, promis. »

Kate s'avançant vers son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se mit derrière lui et commença à masser les épaules de son fiancé.

« Je te crois… Par contre, je te trouve bien tendu, tes muscles sont tout noués… Je vais t'arranger ça… » lui dit-elle en passant ses mains chaudes sous sa chemise.

« Kate… » Ed commençait à se laisser aller à la douceur du massage mais il reprit ses esprits et regarda autour de lui, inquiet.

« Hum ? »

« Il y a un problème… Comment se fait il que cette maison soit aussi calme ? J'ai toujours connu cet endroit avec des cris, des pleurs, des rires d'enfants… » Eddie se leva et alla voir si les enfants ne s'étaient pas cachés dans le bureau mais il revint toujours aussi inquiet. « Où sont les petits ? »

« Sean est chez Ricky. Sam et Louisa sont chez les grands-parents. » répondit Kate d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant lentement de son amant.

« Attends… On est mardi et tu laisses Sean dormir chez un ami et les petits chez tes grands-parents… Tu as prévu une fête ? »

« Alex m'a demandé de faire la surprise à Sean et Bobby. Je voulais aussi fêter ça en tête à tête avec toi… On n'a pas pu avoir notre Saint Valentin alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait commencer à rattraper le temps perdu… » Kate se hissa sur les pointes des pieds et embrassa Ed. « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser nous allons reprendre une relation normale comme avant… » Kate aventura ses lèvres le long de la nuque d'Ed.

« Hum… très intéressant ça alors, non seulement on va tous pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de nos vies mais en plus si j'ai bien compris… » Ed prit le visage de sa fiancée dans ses mains et se plongea dans son regard vert. « On est seul dans cette maison ce soir ? »

« Oui… » soupira Kate, les yeux brillants de désir.

Eddie prit sa fiancée dans les bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Vous savez Kathleen Goren que votre robe vous va à ravir, en plus elle épouse parfaitement vos courbes… »

« Oh attention Monsieur Green je vais rougir… » se moqua Kate lorsque son amant la déposa délicatement sur son lit.

Ils sourirent, s'embrassèrent avec passion et s'adonnèrent aux plaisirs charnels.

_Cafétéria – One Police Plazza_

_29 avril_

_11 heures 56_

« Alors, Kate… Racontes-nous un peu comment ça se passe chez toi ? » demanda Carolyn en s'asseyant à la table de Katleen venue manger avec des amis et collègues de ses parents.

« Ça va. Sean n'est pas au courant pour ce soir. Alex veut lui faire la surprise. » répondit Kate en souriant.

« Pour une surprise, ça sera une sacré surprise ! » lança Mike en rejoignant Kate et Carolyn. « Et Bobby ? Il ne fait pas trop sa tête de lard ? Je parie qu'il ne veut plus rester au centre si Alex est de retour chez vous. »

« Euh… Il n'est pas au courant non plus… On lui fait la surprise demain en allant le chercher au centre. Ou du moins, Alex et Ed vont aller le chercher. Je reste à la maison à garder les petits. » expliqua la jeune fille, la mine réjouie.

« Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à nous dire par hasard ? » fit Mike en la regardant de haut.

« Disons que j'attends de voir votre réaction… » se moqua Kate en pianotant sur son plateau.

« Tu… Tu es fiancée ! » s'exclama Carolyn en regardant de plus près la main gauche de Kate. « Depuis quand ! Je veux tout savoir ! » Carolyn ne se rendait pas compte que la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle n'observait qu'elle.

« D'abord… Il faut que tu respires… Voilà… » fit Kate en regardant Carolyn inspirer et expirer lentement. « Eddie m'a offert cette sublime bague de fiançailles l'autre soir. Le retour à la maison d'Alex devait être couronné par une fête mais surtout par cette bague. » Katleen tendit sa main ornée d'une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie d'un diamant.

« Il t'a fait sa demande comment ? » demanda Carolyn, la tête sur sa main, le coude sur la table, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« En fait, j'ai demandé à Eddie sa main il y a près d'un mois… » rougit-elle. « Le matin où on était tous chez Jack. »

« Cool… » répondit simplement Mike. « J'aimerais bien être là quand Bobby va voir la bague… »

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il s'en rende compte ! Il sera trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Alex pour prêter la moindre attention à ma bague. Sauf si tu vas tout lui déballer ! » chahuta Katleen.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller déballer quoi que ce soit. J'ai trop de boulot en ce moment pour aller le voir à Hoboken. » confessa Mike qui avait pris la main baguée de Kate dans la sienne. « Y'a pas à dire… Il a vraiment bon goût Green… »

« Et il sait aussi que je n'aime pas tout ce qui est clinquant. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un sapin de Noël. » renchérit la jeune femme.

« Cette bague est vraiment belle. Elle est discrète, simple. » résuma Carolyn. « Et sinon. Côté boulot, comment ça va ? »

« Ça va. J'ai quand même hâte d'être en congés cet été pour rester au lit le matin, flâné dans Central Park, faire des ballades avec mes amis autour de Boston ou partir en voyage… Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai bien ce qu'Eddie veut faire pendant nos vacances. »

« Tu ne sais pas si Alex va reprendre du service ou si elle ne veut plus entendre parler de la police ?... » s'enquit Mike, à qui la présence, les visites ou les coups de téléphones d'Alex Eames manquaient énormément.

« On n'en a pas parlé. Il faut déjà qu'elle récupère, qu'elle ait envie de reprendre le boulot. On verra bien ce qu'elle décidera dans les prochaines semaines. »

« Si elle reprend le boulot, tu ne penses pas qu'elle cherche à entrer en contact avec l'inspecteur Omega ? Je veux dire par-là que connaissant ta maman, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle essaie de rencontrer la personne qui l'a fait sortir de taule. » insinua Carolyn.

« Pour rentrer en contact avec l'inspecteur Omega, il faudrait déjà qu'elle demande un accès à Janus… Je pense qu'il y a de l'eau qui coulera sous les ponts avant que cela ne se réalise et puis, pour l'instant, elle veut réapprendre à vivre et s'occuper de ses enfants. » répondit simplement la jeune femme en souriant.

« Hum… Vous allez revenir sur New York quand ? » Mike décida de changer de sujet.

« Ed est déjà retourné à son loft depuis quelques semaines. Les allers-retours et les horaires qu'il fait ne sont pas compatibles. Quand il ne finit pas trop tard, il rentre à Hoboken autrement il rentre chez lui. »

« Je sais que Van Buren demande toujours le maximum à ses inspecteurs mais là… » rouspéta Mike en finissant son dessert.

« Ed doit récupérer les heures, les demies journées qu'il avait pris. C'était ça ou une suspension sans solde pendant un trimestre, histoire que la ville rentre dans ses sous. » expliqua Kate.

« Une fois Alex de retour à la maison, tu vas rester avec elle ou tu vas retourner vivre avec Eddie ? » demanda Carolyn.

« Dès qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir avec les petits, je la laisserai seule. Ça n'est pas facile d'être toutes les deux sous le même toit vis-à-vis de Louisa et Samuel, surtout avec Samuel. » Kate avala une gorgée de café et grimaça tant le café était écœurant. « Avec Eddie, on a décidé de reprendre nos habitudes d'avant… On retourne dans nos appartements respectifs… » Kate n'osait pas avouer qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, chez elle, entourée de ses affaires et de ses souvenirs d'avant toutes ces persécutions.

« Bon, je dois retourner voir mon capitaine favori… » déclara Logan, affichant un sourire crispé. « Deakins me manque… Tes parents me manquent… »

« On a prévu de faire une petite fête la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes tous les deux en haut de la liste des invités. Deakins est invité. Ça sera comme au bon vieux temps, Mike. » Katleen s'était levé pour saluer l'ami fidèle de ses parents.

« Ménage-toi… Je te trouve fatiguée… » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« J'ai besoin de vacances, de calme et de mon fiancé. Après ça ira mieux. »

« Je te laisse aussi. J'ai une réunion à 15 heures au siège de l'ONU. » Carolyn serra Kate contre elle et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur… » proposa Kate en prenant Logan par le bras.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

« Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? » demanda timidement Kate.

« On a fini de régler les papiers du divorce la semaine dernière. Lee-Ann n'a pas l'air de mal prendre la situation. L'essentiel est que Carrie et moi soyons restés d'excellents amis à défaut d'être amants… »

« Tu vois souvent Lee-Ann ? » Kate avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'après 8 années de vie commune et maritale, Carolyn et Mike avaient décidés de divorcer d'un commun accord.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec Carrie. Je peux voir ou parler à Lee-Ann aussi souvent que possible. Comme tous les parents divorcés, Lee-Ann est avec moi 1 week-end sur 2 et la moitié des vacances scolaires. »

« J'ai oublié de te dire… Mes parents ne sont pas au courant pour votre divorce… Je… Ed et moi n'avons pas osé le leur dire. On pense que c'est à vous de le dire… »

« Vous avez eu raison. Avec Carrie, nous avons décidé d'attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle. Chaque chose en son temps… Tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Mike en abandonnant Kate au 11ème étage du One Police Plazza.

« Si, si tu as parfaitement raison… » répondit-elle vaguement avant de laisser la cabine d'ascenseur se refermer devant Logan.

_Hôpital Bellevue_

_Chambre 412_

_15 heures 47_

« Je vous ai fais une ordonnance pour des séances de kinésithérapie pour votre bras, une autre pour des anti-inflammatoires. » récapitula le médecin qui avait soigné Alex dès son arrivée à l'hôpital.

« Merci, docteur. » fit Alex en prenant les feuilles des mains du médecin pour les ranger dans son sac à mains.

« Rappelez-vous surtout d'éviter trop d'efforts physiques pendant encore une semaine. A la moindre douleur dans la poitrine, vous devez immédiatement contacter un médecin. »

« Promis. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de monter sur un ring de boxe. » se moqua-t-elle en tendant sa main au médecin pour le saluer tandis que Katleen portait le sac contenant les effets personnels d'Alex.

« Bien. Avant de reprendre le travail, je veux vous voir pour m'assurer que vous êtes prête pour reprendre le service même si vous aviez l'habitude de rester derrière un bureau. » rappela le médecin en laissant passer les deux femmes passer.

« Entendu. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir si bien soignée. » déclara Alex depuis le fond du couloir.

« Tu as l'intention de reprendre le travail ? » demanda Kate en se tenant à côté de sa mère dans l'ascenseur.

« Oui mais pas dans l'immédiat. J'attendrais que Bobby ne soit plus au centre et qu'il puisse être suffisamment autonome pour le laisser s'occuper des enfants. » Alex adressa un grand sourire à sa fille aînée. « Tu as l'air déçue… »

« Non, non… Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu voulais reprendre le travail après tout ce que la police de New York t'avait fais endurer ces derniers mois… » Kate n'était, elle-même, convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse de voir sa mère vouloir reprendre le travail.

« Honnêtement… J'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre… Le pour l'a emporté. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Nous ne savons pas si Bobby reprendra vraiment le travail ou pas. Il faut bien que l'argent rentre et ce n'est pas en passant mes journées à faire de la broderie ou du jardinage que nous pourrons vivre correctement. J'aime mon boulot. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à totalement tourner la page. » avoua Alex en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Si tu es nommée dans un nouveau commissariat et que les hommes sous tes ordres sont de bons flics, il n'y a pas de raison pour ne pas réussir à tourner la page. » Kate ne savait pas si elle devait encourager ou décourager sa mère de retourner travailler.

« On verra mais je compte bien imposer mes conditions. Je veux que Bosco soit dans mon équipe d'inspecteurs. Il est peut-être saoulant mais c'est un super flic. » Alex se sentait bizarre. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle revoyait le tunnel Holland, l'Hudson. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu New York, tout était sous la neige, les arbres étaient nus. Là, la nature était à nouveau luxuriante. « Et puis, il n'y a qu'étant de nouveau flic que je pourrais savoir qui est l'inspecteur Omega. Je veux savoir comment il a fait pour me sortir de cet enfer. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pense déjà à toi avant d'avoir déjà la tête dans la police… » Kate regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Certains personnages ne sont que pure fiction de ma part. Il y a un mélange de personnages s'étant illustrés dans _Law & Order Criminal Intent, Law & Order, Law & Order Special Victim Unit _et _Third Watch._

Résumé : merci de lire **« Adieu Brad… Bienvenue Kate »** avant de continuer cette fic. J'avais déjà publié cette fic durant 2005-2006 mais, suite à de nouvelles idées développées dans une suite de cette fic, j'ai apporté de nombreuses modifications. J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible dans le réel. J'attends les previews ! 

_Persécutions !_

_Hoboken_

_Résidence des Goren_

_18 heures 26_

« Il est bien tard… Ce n'est pas normal que Sean ne soit pas encore là… » Alex venait de regarder la pendule de la cuisine pour la 4ème fois en une demi-heure.

« Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Il avait un entrainement de basket après les cours. » répondit Kate en asseyant Samuel dans la chaise haute. « Et si ça peut te rassurer, Ed m'a dit qu'il le prenait à la fin de l'entrainement. Ils ne devraient donc pas tarder à arriver. »

« Maman ? Po'ter ! » réclama Louisa qui n'avait pas quitté Alex une seconde.

« Attends mon bébé… Maman s'assoit et elle te prend… » acquiesça-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à sa place.

« Maman !... » chougna la fillette en levant les bras vers sa mère.

« Tu vas aller te coucher de bonne heure Louisa Goren. Je crois que tu es fatiguée… » déclara Alex en attrapant sa fille avant que Kate ait eu le temps d'attraper la petite et la mettre sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Man' » Katleen remua la bouillie de Samuel avant de représenter une cuillère. « Et doucement, Sam… » prévint la jeune femme.

« Pas étonnant qu'il grandisse si vite, il mange beaucoup… » remarqua Alex en berçant Louisa dans ses bras.

« Il a rattrapé son retard de février. Le pédiatre a dit qu'on devait le limiter un peu au niveau des rations. Il risque de dépasser les courbes et de mettre sa santé en danger. » Kate avait un pincement au cœur. Elle savait que d'ici quelques jours elle n'allait plus être là pour donner à manger à son frère et à sa sœur, leur donner leurs bains, les bercer pour qu'ils s'endorment.

« Tu as vu le pédiatre quand ? » demanda Alex qui continuait de bercer sa fille et parsemait sa petite tête brune de baisers.

« La semaine dernière, le 22. Le prochain rendez-vous est prévu pour le 21 mai. Je pense que Bobby voudra t'accompagner… » Katleen essuya la bouche de son petit frère.

« S'il n'a pas de rééducation, il viendra avec moi. » Alex remarqua que Louisa s'était endormie. « Elle s'est endormie… »

« Pas pour longtemps… Voilà Sean et Ed… » Kate était derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine et avait reconnu la voiture de service d'Eddie. « Il a encore pris la voiture de service… » maugréa la jeune femme dans son fort intérieur.

« On est rentrés ! » fit Eddie en entrant avec Sean.

« Katleen ! Katleen ! » cria Sean en jetant son sac de cours au milieu du salon.

« Hé ! Sean ! Ramasse ton sac ! » Eddie avait bien failli recevoir le sac du jeune garçon dans les jambes.

« Oui… Pardon, Ed… » Sean revint sur ses pas, ramassa son sac et le posa sous l'escalier.

« Fais sortir Raspoutine afin qu'on puisse diner tranquillement pour une fois… » le pria Eddie en quittant ses chaussures.

« Pfff… » Sean n'avait pas un caractère facile tous les jours. Ed lui avait passé de nombreux caprices et les notes s'en étaient ressenties…

« Il n'y a pas de « Pfff », Sean. On s'était mis d'accord dimanche. Tu as promis à ton père d'arrêter de semer ton bazar partout et de répondre. » Ed était fatigué. Il avait dû disputer le jeune garçon un peu avant sur le terrain de basket.

« D'accord… » Sean attrapa son chien par le collier et le fit sortir dehors. « Katleen ! Katleen ! » reprit Sean en courant vers la cuisine.

« Sean ! » Louisa se réveilla instantanément et descendit des genoux d'Alex pour aller vers son frère.

« Salut, ma Zaza ! » Sean avait ouvert la porte à sa petite sœur et la prit dans les bras pour lui faire tout plein de câlins.

« Y'a Maman à Zaza ! » s'exclama la fillette en montrant du doigt la cuisine.

« T'entend ça, Ed ? Louisa recommence à appeler Kate « Maman » ! » dit-il en riant.

« Je ne crois pas, mon grand… » Ed sentait des larmes se former sous ses yeux.

Sean rentra dans la cuisine avec sa sœur dans les bras. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes immédiatement en voyant Alex, les larmes aux yeux, se tenir près de la chaise haute de Samuel. En trois pas, il se blottit contre sa mère avec Louisa. Ed alla vers sa fiancée et la prit dans ses bras. Il savait que ce moment était très attendu mais aussi très redouté par la jeune femme. Voyant les membres de sa famille s'enlacer en le laissant de côté, Samuel se mit à hurler.

« Il est jaloux… » fit remarquer Kate en laissant sa tête posée sur la poitrine de son amant.

« Y'a pas de raison, Sam. » Sean sécha ses larmes et s'approcha de son frère. « Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime… » dit-il en embrassant le front du petit Samuel. Le bébé tendit ses bras pour que Sean baisse sa tête vers lui. « Miam… Un bisou à la bouillie… Miam… Miam… »

« Décidément, Sean… Samuel doit croire que tu aimes les bisous après repas… » se moqua Kate en tendant un essuie-tout à son frère.

« Ha… Ha… Très drôle… » ricana le jeune garçon. « Je vais bien rire moi quand papa verra la bague ! »

« J'y crois pas, Ed ! Tu lui as dis ! » Kate fit face à son fiancé, les poings sur les hanches.

« Au fait, Maman… Tu retournes plus en prison ? C'est fini ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

« Non, Sean… La prison je n'y vais plus. J'irai pour interroger des criminels s'il faut… » lâcha Alex en étraignant toujours Sean dans ses bras.

« Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fais ! Tout ce qu'ils nous ont fais ! Tu veux retourner travailler à la police ! » Sean était visiblement en colère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa mère veuille retourner travailler.

« Pas dans l'immédiat… » commença-t-elle à dire avant que son fils quitte la pièce, furieux. « Sean ! Sean ! Sean Goren, reviens ici immédiatement ! » Alex partit à la suite de son fils.

« Non ! Avec Papa, c'est la même chose ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Fiche-moi la paix ! » Sean claqua la porte de sa chambre et la ferma à clé.

Ed et Kate étaient restés dans la cuisine, en silence. Sean était très en colère après ses parents. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé que le retour en tant que policier pour son père n'était pas réellement envisageable mais il avait vite déchanté. Son comportement devenait difficile à supporter. Il répondait, se battait à l'école. Ses notes avaient chuté. De temps en temps, Kate essayait de le faire parler, de le rassurer en leur affirmant que leur père ne retournerait pas sur le terrain mais le jeune garçon sentait au son de la voix de son aînée que celle-ci n'y croyait pas trop non plus. Sean et Katleen connaissaient bien leur père pour savoir qu'il ne se contenterait jamais de rester derrière un bureau.

Quand Alex revint à la cuisine, Eddie avait débarrassé les couverts des petits. Louisa jouait dans le salon pendant que Samuel restait dans son parc à empiler des lego. Eames avait les yeux rougis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Le comportement de son fils lui était totalement inconnu et elle allait devoir vivre avec.

« Il ne veut pas descendre… » murmura Alex en s'essuyant le visage.

« Laisse faire. Ça lui passera. » Katleen passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère. « J'aurai dû te prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ton retour à la police tout de suite à Sean. »

« Non, c'est moi… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Il est souvent comme ça ? Je savais qu'il faisait des caprices facilement mais là… »

« Ce n'est pas un caprice. » répondit Ed en tirant la chaise d'Alex pour qu'elle s'Je savais qu'il faisait des caprices facilement mais là… »

« Ce n'est pas un caprice. » répondit Ed en tirant la chaise d'Alex pour qu'elle s'asseye. « Il est en pleine crise d'ado. Comme l'a dit Kate, ça lui passera. Demain, il fera comme si de rien était. »

« Il faudra qu'il se fasse une raison, c'est tout. Il a beaucoup mûri ces derniers mois seulement la crise d'ado et ce qui va avec lui est tombé dessus. Il a besoin de retrouver son équilibre et surtout ses parents… » commenta Kate en servant la salade.

« Quand Bobby sera rentré, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre… Ici et à l'école… » rajouta Eddie en tendant le pain à sa fiancée.

« Ed ! »

« Il y a des problèmes à l'école ? » s'enquit Alex.

« Oui… Depuis qu'il a compris que Papa était plus que décidé à retourner travailler, il fait n'importe quoi. Les notes ont chuté, il répond aux professeurs tout comme à Ed et moi… Avant-hier, Eddie a dû aller le chercher au collège parce qu'il s'était battu dans la cour. On a évité de justesse le renvoi pendant une semaine. » expliqua Katleen, l'estomac noué.

« Avec Kate, nous ne sommes pas ses parents et Sean nous le dit suffisamment… » Eddie n'osait pas dire à Alex que Kate avait décidé de quitter Hoboken ce dimanche.

« Et Bobby en pense quoi du comportement de Sean ? » demanda Alex en mâchant lentement.

« Jusqu'à présent, pas grand-chose… Il a dit à Sean de faire des efforts et d'arrêter de répondre mais bon… Sean… Disons que ça lui passe au-dessus. Il pique ses colères quand Papa n'est pas dans les parages. Une fois qu'il sera rentré, et que… et que je serai retournée vivre chez moi, je pense Sean se trouvera devant le fait accompli et qu'il devra assumer ses propos et ses colères. » avoua Kate en faisant des pauses.

« Kate, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu rentres à New York le plus tôt possible… » Alex voyait la situation et c'est avec beaucoup de douleur qu'elle préféra demander à Kate de quitter le domicile familial. Elle pourrait ainsi réajuster les choses avec son fils.

« Je… C'est toi qui voit… » Kate était angoissée à l'idée de laisser sa mère avec les enfants et surtout soulagée de ne plus être le souffre douleur de son frère.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Il faut bien que je te rende ta liberté. » Alex se servit en viande et légumes. « Changeons de sujet. C'est lequel qui a fait la demande à l'autre ? »

« Katleen. » répondit instantanément Ed en baisant la main baguée de sa fiancée. « Au début du mois. Elle m'a fais sa demande le matin où vous avez été admise à Bellevue. »

« Les meilleures décisions sont celles que l'on prend spontanément. » renchérit Kate en embrassant son amant.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens pour la bague… » Alex avait pris la main de Kate et regarda de plus près la bague de fiançailles.

« Elle le mérite. C'est une femme exceptionnelle. » Eddie caressa la joue de sa dulcinée avant de l'embrasser.

_Centre de rééducation – Hoboken_

_30 avril_

_13 heures 01_

Alex avait passé une nuit assez dure. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours avant son emprisonnement n'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir à l'esprit. La nuit s'était ponctuée de cauchemars. Elle n'avait passé que 4 mois en prison mais ils avaient été les plus longs de sa vie. La nuit, elle devait toujours rester sur ses gardes. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter comme le bruissement des feuilles, les branches si longues qu'elles venaient frapper aux carreaux de sa chambre. Elle n'avait réussi à réellement s'endormir qu'aux alentours de 5 heures du matin et s'était réveillée pour le déjeuner. L'ambiance à table était glaciale de la part de Sean. Il l'avait embrassé furtivement et n'avait pas fais de clins d'œil à sa mère contrairement à avant… Ed et Kate étaient gênés de cette situation.

Sean refusa d'accompagner sa mère et Eddie au centre pour récupérer Bobby. Il préférait rester à la maison à faire du basket derrière la maison. Kate devait rester pour garder Samuel et rassembler quelques affaires pour son départ du lendemain. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas, elle-même, à définir son état d'esprit. Bien sûr, elle était très heureuse de retrouver New York. _« A nouvelle vie, nouvel appartement… »_ s'était-elle pensée dans le courant de la semaine. Après en avoir parlé à Eddie et à son amie Debbie, Katleen avait décidé de changer de quartier pour vivre dans l'Upper West Side, près du Lincoln Center. Elle était ainsi assez proche de Central Park et du loft d'Eddie. Eddie avait garder son loft sur Park Avenue.

« Ça va ? » demanda Eddie en remarquant qu'Alex ne sortait pas de la voiture.

« Oui… Oui… La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, Bobby était toujours dans le coma… » susurra Alex, tremblante.

« Rassurez-vous… Il est toujours bien vivant et si on ne rentre pas maintenant, il risque d'être de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de l'après-midi… » se moqua Eddie en regardant sa montre.

« Tu as raison, Ed… Entrons… » décida Alex en prenant Louisa qu'Eddie lui avait mis dans les bras.

« Oh ! Mme Goren ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Bonnie en apercevant Alex et Eddie dans le couloir.

« Libre… Je suis très contente de vous revoir aussi Bonnie. Bobby est endormi ? » s'enquit Alex en retenant la main de Louisa qui essayait de s'extraire de sa maman.

« Pensez-vous ! Il attend qu'on vienne le chercher depuis son réveil ! Connie a préparé tout le nécessaire pour le week-end ainsi que son sac de linge sale. » fit l'aide-soignante en accompagnant les visiteurs.

« Maman… » Louisa prenait appui avec son autre main pour qu'Alex la lâche mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Louisa, arrête tout de suite ! » la gronda Alex sous le regard amusé d'Eddie.

« Quand je vous vois, je pense à Kate… Elle faisait pareil quand elle venait avec Louisa. » dit-il après avoir croisé le regard noir d'Alex à son encontre.

« C'est bien la fille à son père… » marmonna Alex en essayant de retenir la fillette.

« Ne la prenez pas. Elle risquerait de vous donner des coups de pieds tel que je la connais… » Eddie attrapa Louisa dans ses bras.

« Quel caractère ! Décidément, Kate et toi avaient vraiment besoin de prendre du repos de la famille Goren… »

« On est habitués… » Ed fit un clin d'œil à Alexandra.

_« Toc… Toc… Toc… »_

« On aura à peine passer le pas de la porte qu'il va râler prétextant qu'on a une heure de retard… » ricana Ed à l'oreille d'Alex qui sourit.

« C'est pas. Trop tôt ! » fit Bobby en se levant de son fauteuil où il avait fini par s'assoupir.

« Bonjour, Bobby. Ça va aujourd'hui ? » demanda Eddie en posant Louisa au sol.

« Papa ! Papa ! » s'écria la fillette en allant passer ses petits bras autour de la jambe valide de Bobby.

« Bonjour, mon bébé. » Bobby se pencha lentement pour embrasser sa fille.

« Bonjour, chéri… » Alex avait attendu que Louisa soit allée se réfugier dans le giron paternel pour signaler sa présence.

« Al… Alex ? Mais… Mais… » balbutia Bobby en entendant et en voyant son épouse.

« C'est moi, Bobby… Je suis libre… Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. » Alex n'avait pas pu résister et avait pris son mari dans ses bras.

« C'est vraiment. Toi. » Bobby sentait son corps trembler par l'émotion. « Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi… » Alex entoura la taille de Bobby et sortit lentement de la chambre avec lui.

Eddie avait récupéré les affaires de Goren pour le week-end. Il se tenait à l'écart. Trop heureux de voir enfin le couple Eames/Goren réunit. Ils souriaient comme si la vie ne les avait jamais séparés…

_Résidence des Goren_

_Hoboken_

_16 heures 34_

« Alex ? » Bobby était allongé dans son lit médicalisé, sa femme serrait contre lui.

« Oui ? » murmura-t-elle en s'empreignant de l'odeur de son mari, la tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

« Je t'aime. Promets-moi. Qu'on va. Être heureux. » Sa demande ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à une demande d'engagement.

« Je ferai tout pour qu'on soit heureux et que personne ou quelque chose ne vienne détruire notre famille. Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera souffrir ou fera souffrir l'un de nos enfants… » Alex regardait intensément son mari, ses yeux disaient la vérité, l'amour, la passion, la rage de vaincre étincelaient dans ses prunelles marron. « Je t'aime Robert Bobby Goren et je t'aimerai toujours et de toute mon âme. »

Ils restèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi. Ils avaient besoin de cette connexion, de ce lien invisible. Leur amour était toujours présent malgré la douleur, le handicap, les incertitudes. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux et aucun d'eux ne voudrait la gâcher dans le futur. Leur famille devait rester souder face à l'adversité, aux disputes, aux non-dits…

_FIN_

_La famille Goren va revenir prochainement dans **« Une vie pour être flic »**. La lumière sera faite sur la tentative d'assassinat de Bobby Goren, le mystérieux Inspecteur Omega de l'unité Janus. Des personnages de la série « Preuve à l'Appui » (« Crossing Jordan ») viendront donner des éléments de réponses ou annoncer d'autres catastrophes… L'avenir vous le dira…_


End file.
